World of Ours Downside up
by MarquelMarie
Summary: SS/HG a little story to fill your time. Hermione is offered a job at Hogwarts and accepts- Not knowing that there is more to McGonagall's motives for hiring her.
1. Chapter 1- Plans revealed

Hermione Granger stepped out and into the morning sunshine, she was headed to her new job this morning.

This just so happened to involve a trip to Kings cross and catching the Hogwarts express.

Hermione had been hired by Minerva McGonagall to replace Madam Prince as the new librarian.

Hermione had jumped on the offer right after it had left the new Headmistress's mouth.

Now she was about to move back to the castle she so loved.

All new staff members were required to stay the summer before their first term to acclimate themselves with the castle and grounds; because Hermione knew the castle better than some of the more senior staff members her summer stay was made optional; but Hermione had missed Hogwarts so much that she couldn't have turned down a summer there even is she had anything to keep her here.

Hermione's life wasn't going as well as she'd initially planned, she had tried dating some and had found a couple hopefuls but none of them worked out, and then there was Ronald.

The man was infuriating! Hermione had finally come around to the idea of a life with him and he leaves her to pursue his career in Quiditch.

Hermione had pleaded for hours with him, trying to convince him that she was more important, but it did no good he was gone within the week and Hermione was still feeling the sting of his abandonment now, two years later.

She crossed the busy street and entered the train station. Hermione was so glad that the Hogwarts express ran once a month in the summer, she really didn't feel up to apparating such a long distance.

So instead she was boarding the train that had brought her into this strange and wonderful world nine years ago.

Hermione boarded the train and took a seat near the back of the train; there seemed to be very few passengers boarding alongside Hermione.

She had expected this though because it was after all the summer and not many people took the train if they didn't have to.

Hermione was loving it though the soft hustle and bustle of the carriage on the tracks, and the rolling green hills flying past her window.

This coupled with a sapphire sky so full of clouds that blue and white were seamless. Her mind's wandering was cut short by the opening of her compartment door.

"Oh, Hello Kingsley!" Hermione flashed a dazzling smile at the older wizard and offered him a seat across from her. "Why are you going to Hogwarts, Minister?" Hermione said the last part with a soft laugh, Kingsley smiled and shook his head at the title.

"Well, my dear Miss Granger I am going to Hogwarts to discuss a rather sensitive topic with the Headmistress," His face grew serious as he spoke.

Hermione noticed new worry lines in his face and a few grey hairs at his temple.

His new job had not been kind to him.

"What topic would that be Kingsley?" The conversation had taken a serious turn and Hermione wasn't sure she liked it.

"Severus Snape," Hermione almost reeled from the shock of hearing her former Professor's name after so long.

"Isn't he still in Azkaban?" Hermione managed to squeak out.

"Yes, for the time being he is," Kingsley looked down at his large hands as they twisted themselves into knots, Hermione watched his hands too seeing his inner conflict to tell her played out between his two hands, eventually the right won and Kingsley took a deep breath.

"Snape was found guilty by the Wizanagamont before I had been elected Minster," he looked at Hermione and she nodded her head to show that she was already aware of that fact. "The problem I now face is that his trial, if you could even call it that, was to say the least a little unfair," Hermione sat stalk still as she listened to his deep voice.

"Now Snape is facing execution to make room in the prison for more inmates." Hermione couldn't help but stifle a gasp and then to blurt out, "But, I thought the Ministry had done away with executions! The worst punishment the Ministry could give out was the dementor's kiss?" Kingsley looked at her and sighed.

"Yes, until the second defeat of the Dark Lord, that was true; but since then executing prisoners is a normal thing in Azkaban." Kingsley looked up and saw Hermione's disgusted face and rushed out.

"Also another Wizanagamont ruling there, I've been trying to fight it, and them, for the past two years now; and have gotten next to nowhere." Kingsley groaned defeated. Hermione sat silent and let Kingsley collect himself.

"Now though I have a new plan to try to thwart some of their rulings and punishments." Kingsley then looked up and Hermione nodded her head to show she understood.

"Yes, so anyway, how have you been Hermione?" Kingsley effectively stopped Hermione's questions before they'd even started with that one simple question.

So, Hermione then spent the remainder of the trip giving Kingsley useless details about her life and tactfully avoiding the subject of Ronald.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Finally the train pulled into the station, Hermione and Kingsley went their separate ways, Kingsley having some other business to attend to in the village and Hermione wanting to go to the castle and settle in.

Hermione reached the gates and stood in front of the tall wrought iron structure and let her mind wander. She'd missed this place so much but this place also held many dark memories.

Hermione hadn't been back since the final battle and although everything was fixed and clean Hermione could still see the ghosts of carnage out of the corner of her eyes.

So as Hermione walked she kept her head down and focused on pulling her cart along. Hermione had most of the stones of the pathway counted by the time she made it to the front doors.

When they creaked open to reveal the oh so familiar entry way Hermione almost cried, she eventually calmed down and moved go see the Headmistress.

The gargoyle leapt aside for her without the slightest hesitation and Hermione climbed the slowly creeping stairs. Hermione didn't even need to knock, right as she'd reached the top landing the door to McGonagall's office swung open.

"Oh, Miss Granger its you," McGonagall seemed to deflate a little as if seeing Hermione wasn't what she'd been expecting. Hermione didn't want to be rude but she was still curious about what Kingsley had talked to her about and maybe Hermione could get some more information this way.

"Professor, were you expecting someone else?" McGonagall pointed to a couple of chairs set up in the corner of the room with a tea set and tray of cookies near them.

"Please Miss Granger call me Minerva, I am no longer your teacher." Hermione walked over to the table and chairs and sat down in an over stuffed armchair.

"Well, then you should probably call me Hermione then?" McGonagall laughed and nodded her head as she came to sit across from Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose I should, now my dear did you happen to see Kingsley on the train with you?" McGonagall began to pour tea into dainty white cups.

"I did, we actually talked for a while about recent happenings at the Ministry," Hermione noticed that McGonagall's hands shook slightly when she mentioned the Ministry.

"So, you know about Severus?" McGonagall had looked down and stopped pouring the tea.

Hermione hadn't been sure about McGonagall's loyalty in this situation. Hermione herself was still on the fence about the man's intentions.

Most of the Order still fervently believed that Snape was a traitorous lying bastard who deserved to die among other awful things, then there were the few like Hermione who didn't know what to think and then there was Harry and apparently McGonagall who were willing to fight to the death to defend the man.

"Yes, Kingsley told me," Hermione kept the statement neutral and McGonagall noticed she was like Harry in their ability to read her, it was truly scary.

"You still don't know what to think of him do you?" McGonagall's question didn't quite sound like an accusation then again it didn't entirely not sound like one.

"No, I don't honestly, and I'm not sure I ever will." McGonagall nodded her head and sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure that Kingsley would like me to tell you about his plans but I'm going to anyway."

Hermione felt a bubble of anticipation grow in her chest. "I trust this will all stay in this room," McGonagall said it as though it was a mandatory phrase and not a required request. Hermione of course nodded her head.

"Good, apparently Kingsley has found a way to get prisoners out of Azkaban without killing them," McGonagall looked at Hermione to be sure she was following. "There is a clause that allows prisoners deemed fit for rehabilitation by the current Minister to be released to their family." McGonagall had stopped pretending to try to make tea and was sitting stalk still as she spoke.

"The only problem is that Severus is scheduled to die in two weeks and he has no living relatives." Hermione nodded, and tried to follow where Minerva was going with all this.

"The only way we'd be able to save him is if someone would be willing to take complete legal responsibility for him," Hermione nodded again and waited for McGonagall to continue, when she didn't Hermione finally spoke up,

"Well, wouldn't that be easy. You or Kingsley could vouch for him," McGonagall's face showed that such a thing was far from easy.

"I can not take responsibility for him because of my status as headmistress, and Kingsley can't because he is minister; I've already asked Harry and he said that he could do it if he must but his job as head of the Auror department may come into jeopardy." Hermione finally saw where all this was going, she also understood why she was the youngest staff member since the man behind all this legal chaos.

"Thats why you hired me then?" McGonagall at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"It isn't that you aren't qualified or that I wouldn't have hired you anyway but, you don't have a family right now and you had shown interest in returning to the school, not to mention your incomparable intelligence."

She was trying to compliment Hermione now to cover the sting from her earlier comment.

Hermione really didn't need a reminder of her single and lonely status right now, so Hermione stood up calmly and walked out of McGonagall's office, then broke into a run and didn't stop until she'd reached the astronomy tower.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Of all the places for Hermione to go the scene of Dumbledore's murder had to have been the worst choice, she sat up there and thought of everyone she'd lost to death and then thought of Ron whom she'd lost because she'd waited too long to marry him and he'd gotten bored with her.

The thoughts circled each other and then eventually moved to include the great enigma that is Severus Snape into the Mix.

Hermione always liked to give the benefit of the doubt but Hermione had always defended Professor Snape and he'd betrayed her, betrayed them all.

Hermione didn't know how to handle being wrong, which probably explained why Hermione harbored the small hope that Professor Snape was innocent.

Now she didn't know what to do though.

She didn't want Snape to die; no matter how betrayed she felt she couldn't condone killing someone.

If she could choose the option that just left him in prison for the rest of his life thats the one she'd have chosen right now unfortunately she didn't get that option; it was all or nothing.

Hermione sighed and stood up stretching her aching muscles.

After another second to make sure she knew what she was doing, Hermione was off back towards the Headmistress's office.

"I'll do it," McGonagall, had thought she'd misheard Hermione when she'd opened her door and found her standing there.

"Do what dear?" McGonagall's brow furrowed. Hermione couldn't quite muster a polite smile to lessen her bad mood, but she at least tried to look less upset when she spoke.

"I'll take legal responsibility of Professor Snape," McGonagall couldn't believe her ears when she heard Hermione speak, eventually it sunk in and she was about to thank her, but she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2- Decision and starting move

Hermione found her new room with relative ease; it was on the third floor and had a fairly distinctive portrait in front of the entrance.

The magical canvas was covered by a beautiful floral scene; cottages dotted the skyline and as dust falls a woman wanders through the painting.

She has a white dress on and long black hair, Hermione had yet to see the woman from the front; but from what she could see Hermione was sure she really didn't want to see her.

Hermione settled in fairly quickly putting some photos up and making the large four poster bed.

After changing and brushing her teeth Hermione sunk down under the covers and fell fast, like a stone, into sleep.

Hermione felt the cold before she opened her eyes and saw the dark roiling sea beneath her, Hermione realized right away that this was a dream, so she didn't scream as she plummeted into the water.

She knew the water should have been ice cold but Hermione felt nothing as she sunk to the bottom. Eventually her feet touched the pitch black bottom and Hermione began to walk towards a glimmer of light that appeared to her right.

As she got closer she realized that the glimmer was light from a wand.

Hermione moved even closer feeling that something was deeply wrong.

As the light got closer Hermione saw a bone white hand loosely holding it, her eyes followed the arm attached to it up to a pair of vacant black eyes framed by a fan of seaweed filled black hair.

If Hermione hadn't been under water her scream could have pierced a deaf man's ear; but instead a fury of bubbles escaped her mouth as she saw that the dead corpse of Snape had a rope tied around his neck in a noose-like fashion.

Hermione awoke shortly after choking and sputtering as if she still had murky cold water in her throat.

She shot into the bathroom and tried to calm down with a scalding hot shower; which didn't work and only made her toes prune.

Eventually she was able to calm down enough to go to breakfast and finally hear Minerva's brilliant plan.

All the staff was seated and Kingsley had also joined them, he was probably hanging around to talk to McGonagall.

"Hermione dear, good to see you," Flitwick squeaked from one end of the table, this caught everyone's attention and Hermione got a couple of similar greetings from all the teachers and Kingsley.

Hermione sat and nibbled at some toast as everyone piled eggs and bacon onto their plates and chatted amiably to each other. Hermione looked at McGonagall as she finished and saw her motion for Hermione and then for Kingsley to follow her out of the great hall.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

McGonagall ushered Hermione in then Kingsley followed and shut the door.

"Minerva, why is Miss Granger here?" Kingsley was staring at Hermione with an extremely confused expression on his face.

Hermione was surprised that McGonagall hadn't told Kingsley already.

"Miss Granger is here to help with our plan," Kingsley's face lit up with understanding then clouded with a different emotion.

"Minerva, you know that she is too young to handle something like this; someone like Him," Kingsley then looked doubtfully at Hermione.

This rubbed Hermione the wrong way.

"Excuse me, minister, but I do believe I am old enough and experienced enough to handle most anything." Kingsley still looked unconvinced. "I've survived one of the worst wars wizard kind has faced in a long time and came out a heroine." Hermione hadn't realized she'd stood until she finished talking and saw the mildly scared look on Kingsley's face.

Hermione cleared her throat and nervously sat back down.

"Is that enough proof of Miss Granger's competence?" McGonagall had the smallest of smug smiles as she asked her question.

The Minister merely nodded his head and stayed quiet.

"So, Miss Granger you told me you agreed to help us, do you still hold true to that answer?" McGonagall sounded nervous.

Both her and Kingsley were now staring at her waiting for her final answer.

"I will, I'll do anything you need me to do to save Professor Snape."

McGonagall slumped a little in relief and Kingsley quirked a small smile at her.

McGonagall then took over and began outlining the plans laid so far.

Apparently Kingsley had already brought the rehabilitation option into effect, now all they had to do was get Snape onto the rehabilitation list. This isn't as easy as it sounds since apparently Snape had mastered wandless magic while incarcerated and had attacked numerous amounts of guards; because of that he had been put in permanent solitary confinement and was to be guarded by two dementors at all times, considering the fact that Azkaban had cut it's dementor employ in half said quite a bit about the damage he'd done.

Hermione listened quietly as they tried to come up with options.

Finally Hermione gathered the courage to ask.

"Excuse me but would it be impossible for someone to go talk to him; let him know we're doing all this. Maybe he'll calm down and the guards will ease up a bit."

Both stared blankly at her for a moment.

"That is a good idea miss Granger, Kingsley, will you be able to arrange everything?" When McGonagall looked over at him he nodded his head instantly.

"How does tomorrow sound," Kingsley was already standing and moving towards the door.

"Yes, I suppose the sooner is better Kingsley," McGonagall then turned to Hermione "Is tomorrow a good time for you Miss Granger?"

Hermione was speechless for a minute trying to understand what McGonagall's question meant.

"You mean for me to visit him?" McGonagall looked at Hermione as if she was stupid.

"Well, yes, you are the one who will be taking responsibility for him you'll have to see him eventually." McGonagall said it all very calmly as if she was controlling her temper.

"You did just say you were ready for a responsibility of this magnitude," Kingsley added.

His comment snapped Hermione back into herself and she stood up now in a flurry.

"I'll be ready early tomorrow morning and waiting by the gates, is that good for you Minster?" Kingsley nodded; Hermione then opened the office door and rushed out before anything else could be said.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

True to her word Hermione was up and by the Hogwarts gate bright and early the next day.

Kingsley arrived short after with a portkey to take her to Azkaban.

Hermione had only had a hand few of encounters with dementors and as one would expect they had not been pleasant, this explained why as Hermione stood on the shore of the dreaded prison island, Hermione was shaking with cold and fear.

Kingsley had left Hermione a couple of minutes ago with strict instructions to go straight to the first desk on the other side of the large barred gate and to say that the Minister had sent her; he said that they should take care of her from there.

Hermione took a couple steps towards the great metal bars and stopped. She honestly had no idea why she was here and what she was doing helping a murderer.

As she thought this she almost turned around; but then she heard a terrible gurgling shriek.

Hermione made up her mind then and rushed up to the barred gate, Kingsley had also told her that the clearance he'd given her would allow her to pass through the bars in a manner similar to how one got from platform 9 3/4 onto the Hogwarts express platform.

Hermione hoped Kingsley was right as she moved quickly directly at the bars.

She closed her eyes as she neared the cold metal, and when she opened them again she was on the other side.

Now she just had to find the desk he'd been talking about.

Hermione walked down a cold dark corridor and came out into a desolate atrium with exactly one lonely desk sitting in the center.

There was also not a soul around.

Hermione stood there and stared for a moment then walked to the desk to wait.

Hermione heard two more gurgling shrieks as she stood there staring at the wood grains in the desktop.

Finally Hermione heard footsteps from a corridor behind the desk; a moment later a large man appeared, dressed in a black uniform that showed more filth than Hermione thought possible on black material.

"Who are you? An' what business do ya 'ave 'ere?" The man had horribly slurred speech and it took Hermione a moment to gathered what all he'd asked.

"The Minister sent me," As she said this his eyes lit up.

"Oh, yer 'ere to visit old Snape then are you?" Hermione nodded and the man began to rifle through the drawers in the desk. Eventually his hands came out with a dusty locked box.

"Yer wand goes in 'ere lil miss," Hermione supposed the little miss part was meant to comfort her but all it really did was make her uncomfortable.

Hermione complied anyway and set her wand into the box. The man then snapped the box shut, set it back into one of the many drawers and began to lead her through the corridor he'd just came thru.

Hermione jumped when she heard another loud gurgle followed by a sharp snap.

"Umm...what are those noises for?" Hermione raised her voice so the man could hear her.

"Oh them, there is noises from the daily hangings." The man said it as though Hermione should have known this already.

Hermione held her disgust in and kept herself together fairly well until they turned a corner and saw the gallows.

It was a long wooden structure with horrible angles and now sported four human charms dangling hopelessly from its wooden neck.

Hermione almost lost her breakfast when she realized that the four dead prisoners were dressed in deatheater robes and had the grotesque skull masks to match.

Hermione couldn't even get a grip on the horrible fact that even in death these people were being punished.

Hermione looked down at her feet and continued to follow the guard to Professor Snape's cell.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

The large guard shoved the key into what looked like a length of solid wall, as he turned the key a door appeared, it was solid metal without windows or bars.

The man looked down at small helpless Hermione Granger and stopped with his hand on the door.

"You know how dangerous he is, right?" Hermione swallowed and nodded her head.

She knew her eyes showed nothing but determination and she hoped that what little she actually possessed could get her through that large metal door.

"Alright then, you have an hour if ya need out sooner give a yell," with that the man opened the door and ushered Hermione in.

Hermione looked into the dark abyss of the doorframe and wondered how she would see Snape in there.

The guard must've seen the question in her eyes.

"I'll turn the lights on when I reach the end of the hall, you'll be fine till then," Hermione nodded and stepped into the black abyss.


	3. Chapter 3- A visit to Azkaban

The darkness enveloped her, Hermione had a brief moment of panic as the guard shut the door and the lock clicked in place.

Hermione took two more steps into the darkness then heard a hoarse scream ahead of her.

Hermione stopped dead and listened; she heard incoherent mutters and more cries.

She wanted to move through the darkness to see if the noise was coming from Snape, but hermione was paralyzed with fear.

A few more labored breathes and suddenly a soft light glowed from the walls, it was a blue hue and came from large indents in the stone. If Hermione hadn't been terrified she would've wondered how the light was being emitted and would want to see how it was done.

Instead Hermione stared around herself with wide pupils trying to take everything in before her eyes had completely adjusted.

Another harsh shout interrupted her memorization of the small cell.

Hermione crept forward some more and saw that the noise was, indeed, coming from Snape and that he was curled up in a thin blanket and backed against the corner farthest from her.

Hermione took two more steps then stopped abruptly.

She was aware that her stopping wasn't her own doing but that of some invisible force. She was sure it was due to Snape, but she couldn't prove it since he was still curled up and whimpering; which Hermione was sure meant he was sleeping.

Hermione pushed against the magic holding her back and felt a small tingle of pain lace up her spine; it was a warning for her to stop fighting it or more pain would follow.

Hermione stood stone still and raised her voice to call to her former Professor.

"Snape, let me go!" Hermione tried to keep the panic out of her voice as she tried to sound commanding.

He must've heard her because he jerked and stared right at her. His gaze was blazing with anger and Hermione hoped that if she screamed loud enough the guard might get to her before Snape killed her.

"Granger," Snape's voice crackled as he spoke to her.

"Can you please release me?" she winced as her pleading tone reached her ears.

He looked at her for another minute then Hermione felt the strange force holding her back recede.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and tried to take another step towards him.

His eyes met hers again with another warning that screamed stay where you are.

Hermione stopped moving and looked at him.

"Why are you here, Granger?" his voice sounded tired.

"I'm here to tell you that Kingsley, Minerva and myself have a plan to get you out of this hell hole." She expected a big reaction, or at least a reaction at all, instead all she got was a bored look.

"I have known that I am to leave this hell hole for quite a while now," Hermione couldn't stop the tiny gasp of surprise that escaped her.

"Who told you?" Hermione was sure only Kingsley and Minerva knew of their plan so she had no idea why they'd send her to tell him if someone else already had.

"I do believe my execution will be next week, a Wednesday perhaps maybe a Thursday I'm not sure," his calm voice broke Hermione out of her scrambling thoughts and threw her into mental darkness as she grasped what he'd said.

"Sir, that isn't what I'd meant," She was trying hard not to stutter as she attempted to explain herself.

Snape held up a bone thin hand to stave off her mumbled attempts at clarifying.

"Granger anything Minerva told you that sounded like a plan to attempt my rescue is merely nothing more than a cruel joke." Hermione huffed her disagreement and was met with his calm eyes flashing into dark anger again, "Now I would appreciate it if you would depart now I'm finished being the butt of this sick prank."

Hermione stared at him her mind throwing thousands of retorts at her but her mouth frozen.

She certainly hadn't expected him to act like this, even though it was Snape after all she really should have expected he would respond badly.

Snape was becoming impatient and had straightened himself against the cold wall behind him in an attempt to give off a small impression of his former intimidation.

Hermione's mouth finally began to cooperate and thousands of thoughts scrambled to be let out.

"Professor, I..." she knew she was in trouble when she felt waves of static begin to ply at her hair.

"I am no longer your professor, you stupid girl! I am a murderer and a prisoner and soon to be gone from this god forsaken world! For the last time Granger, GET OUT!"

Hermione could feel him losing control of his magic before he screamed at her to leave. She thought it the best idea to comply and quietly retreat so she tried to move away from him; towards her exit, but as she shifted a cry was ripped from her throat.

Pain exploded behind her eyes, she felt as if all her joints had been set aflame and that someone was tearing the flesh from her bones.

Hermione recognized this particular pain as belonging to the cruciatus curse.

She was aware that she had fallen to the ground and that she was emitting an awful choking noise.

Hermione used all the strength she could to open her eyes and stare at Snape.

His eyes were shut again and his head was turned slightly towards the wall, away from the sight of her.

She took a moment to wonder if he even knew he was causing her such excruciating pain or if it was a reflex he wasn't aware of.

Hermione tried to call out to him but all that came out was a muted scream.

It was enough though because Snape's head snapped to look at her and the minute it saw her contorted form, his eyes filled with horror.

He stood up and rushed towards her, the pain began to wane as he got closer to her and Hermione felt her limbs straighten.

Snape finally reached her and the pain stopped all together.

He knelt beside her and began to shake uncontrollably.

Hermione gingerly sat up and looked at him.

"Were you aware you were doing that until you saw me?" Snape didn't look up, but shook his head almost violently.

"Alright then no harm done," Hermione knew her voice shook as she spoke but she meant what she'd said so she figured it didn't matter.

Snape's head shot up at that and he stared at her with unreadable black eyes.

"Are you willing to listen to me now?" Hermione stared right back into his eyes daring him to deny her request after what he'd just done to her; aware or not.

Snape nodded his head as he got up and scuttled back to his corner with its scruffy thin blanket.

"Good," Hermione could have smiled at her success. "As I was saying Minerva and Kingsley have a plan to get you out of here, that does not involve your untimely death."

Snape still sat quietly as Hermione relayed some of the finer points of the plan that they'd worked out so far.

As soon as she'd reached her part in the scheme he stirred.

"No, tell Minerva I will not allow her to sacrifice an innocent child to help me."

Hermione almost laughed at his self righteous expression.

"I am no child! It was my decision to help you not hers and you should just accept what we are doing for you and be thankful."

Snape's eyes couldn't have narrowed any more.

"Thankful? You are telling me to be thankful? I never asked for help I am content to die at the end of the executioner's noose and no one, woman or child, will convince me otherwise!"

Hermione attempted to talk some more but Snape had withdrawn and seemed now to be utterly unreachable.

Hermione sat there on the cold stone floor for awhile trying to come up with a way to get through to the stubborn man before her but was getting nowhere, fast.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

The sound of someone pounding on the door to the cell roused both Hermione and Snape from their silence.

"Time's up lil miss, say yer goodbyes," The gruff voice of the guard barely penetrated the heavy metal of the door. Hermione heard him though and so did Snape; they were both staring at one another now.

Hermione wanted to say something cutting to show him that his lack of faith had hit her hard, but the look of fear that glimmered in his eyes struck her silent.

The guard pounded on the door for a second time and Hermione could hear the scrape of a key in the lock.

Hermione jumped to her feet and began to turn towards the cell door when Snape finally spoke up.

"Tell Minerva I'll cooperate with anything she wishes of me, if she can get me out of here in time," his voice had a horrible desperate note to it.

Hermione ducked her head ashamed at the hope she was giving this man; she was confident in the plan, but as a former member of the golden trio Hermione knew that plans were never guaranteed to succeed.

"All you have to do is lay low, sir. Don't cause trouble or attack guards; just sit here and twiddle your thumbs." She could've sworn she saw a small smirk curl his thin lips as she suggested he twiddle his thumbs but she couldn't be entirely sure.

Hermione then turned and stood in front of the metal cell door as it flew open to reveal the large guard standing with his arms akimbo.

"Alrigh' visitin time is finished. Its time for Snape to be left alone now. Follow me lil miss," The command was absolute and Hermione only glanced back once as she left.

Snape gave her one final look, a look that said very firmly to not let him down now that he'd allowed himself to hope.

Hermione nearly choked on the sob that crawled into her throat as she turned away from him and followed the guard out of the desolate prison.


	4. Chapter 4- Success

Hermione had been at Hogwarts, trying her hardest to not think of Snape for four days now.

Kingsley said that he would contact Minerva when his request to have Snape moved into rehabilitation had went through.

So far though they had heard nothing.

Minerva was worse off than Hermione; the Headmistress had horribly large purple bags beneath her eyes and rarely did she eat at meals.

Hermione had originally just worried about Snape's life but now she felt that McGonagall was in danger of starving herself if Kingsley didn't succeed.

Another day passed and still nothing, the worried looks on the faces of teachers as McGonagall entered a room couldn't be concealed for very long, the headmistress was becoming increasingly more despondent the closer it got to the execution date.

Finally one morning an owl seated itself in front of McGonagall at breakfast.

The little bird seemed agitated and paced as Minerva read the letter.

Hermione recognized the ministry seal on the front of the letter and the look on Minerva's face made Hermione's stomach turn.

"What is it?" Hermione tried to keep her voice quiet, but everyone else was silent so it was difficult for Hermione to not be heard by everyone.

"My office," McGonagall didn't have to say another word. Both women finished what was one their plates and bolted out of the great hall and made their way back up to Minerva's office.

When the door closed Minerva began to speak much too quickly for Hermione to understand her.

"Minerva, calm down and speak more slowly please," McGonagall looked at her and ducked her head in apology.

"Kingsley's letter isn't good," the sentence hit Hermione right in the gut.

"He says that there is one member of the Wizenagamot who refuses to sign the petition necessary to have Severus transferred." Hermione sat down heavily in one of the over-stuffed chairs; they were so close, how could one stupid stubborn wizard was going to stand in their way.

Hermione smiled a little to herself she wouldn't let him stand in their way she'd push him out of the way with both hands if she had to.

"Minerva does it say who the member is?" Minerva looked at her confused by her reaction to this news.

"Well, yes it does it says his name is Bernard Flealand," Hermione nodded her head and began to head for the door.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Minerva had turned to follow Hermione as she walked across the room and her face showed that she believed either Hermione had lost it or that she was missing something extremely important.

"I am going to persuade Mr. Bernard Flealand to see our side in this matter," Hermione couldn't help the smile that curled her lips as she spoke.

Before Minerva could stop her with more questions Hermione opened the door and fled to go research taking comfort in going to the library where she'd planned so many schemes and plans in the past.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Hermione walked out of her rooms dressed to the nines; her hair was elegantly piled on top of her head and her little black dress accentuated every curve she had and a couple she hadn't known she'd had.

She had a pair of black stilettos on and was beginning to walk in them without tripping quite as much.

Hermione had a plan and she was going to go through with it wether Minerva approved or not.

The plan went like this; Mr. Bernard Flealand was a frequent visitor to a small bar in Westminster, he was also unmarried and had no hope of doing so because the man was, quite frankly, hideous.

Hermione didn't like to judge a book by its cover but from the pictures she'd found the man looked like a slob at best and quite resembled a pig with his upturned nose and his large body mass.

This is where Hermione came in, she was going to show up at the bar, seduce Bernard and then convince him to sign the petition. Simple really.

Hermione walked out of the gates stopped to collect her thoughts and then she disappeared apparateing away.

The bar was deplorable at best, it seemed that even the flies that pestered the sleeping bar man were drunk flying in lazy circles and occasionally bumping into each other.

Hermione scanned the room for the bulk that was Bernard Flealand.

Eventually Hermione spied a hunched figure sitting in a booth at the back of the bar.

Hermione made her way over only tripping once on her ridiculously high heels.

"Hello there, mind if I join you?" Hermione could see that her outfit had the desired effect.

Bernard's mouth fell open and he motioned towards the empty seat across from himself with a shaky hand.

"Yes, yes of course please sit," His voice was high and nasally and Hermione had to cough to cover a laugh that threatened to escape.

Hermione sat gracefully across from the large man and smiled at him showing her perfectly aligned white teeth.

They sat for hours, Hermione was sure she almost fell asleep once. Bernard spoke of nothing but ministry business the entire time. Hermione was ready to bring the subject up herself when he finally arrived on the topic of interest.

"And the new Minister is actually trying to save that murdering deatheater Snape, I put a stop to it though. Without my signature on this document," He reached into his jacket and pulled out a leaf of official looking parchment and set it on the table for Hermione to see. "He'll be getting the noose tomorrow morning," Hermione almost choked, his execution was tomorrow!

"Surely you cant just sign it and stop them, I mean what if he's innocent?" The man looked at Hermione as if she'd grown a second head.

"I would never allow a filthy deatheater to live while I can help it! I also think it is time for you to go Miss?..." Hermione swallowed nervously she'd been hoping that he'd sign the paper with no problems but now Hermione was backed into a corner with one way out.

"Smith, Harriet Smith," He nodded his head and waved a hand at her to indicate she was to leave his presence.

Hermione looked around it was only them and the sleeping barkeep. Bernard had gone back to his drink and Hermione pulled out her wand and leveled it with Bernard's head.

"_Imperio_," instantly Bernard's head lolled a little to the side and he stopped drinking his beer to await Hermione's command.

"I want you to take this quill," Hermione was glad she'd brought her handy beaded bag with her, she pulled out a small quill and placed it in Bernard's hand.

"Good, now I want you to sign the paper in front of you," Hermione watched as the hand holding the quill moved towards the paper, Hermione had to hurry closer to him and snatch his hand quickly away from the paper when he tried to sign the one corner. She guided his meaty hand up to where it would look more natural for someone to sign.

She stood near his should making sure his signature looked normal.

When he finished Hermione rolled the paper up and tied it with string for him.

"I want you to leave the pub, go home and send this paper to the ministry with an owl that belongs to you. After that I want you to bathe; you smell awful," He really did too Hermione couldn't wait to get away from the horrible man.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Hermione got back to Hogwarts a couple of minutes later, she ran through the gates and straight into the school, beelining for the headmistress's office.

"Minerva, he signed it!" Hermione was out of breathe and had a stitch in her side that was nearly crippling; McGonagall turned and looked at Hermione with a shocked expression.

"How...?" Hermione shook her head and refused to answer MInerva's question she was sure that the Ministry couldn't have tracked the spell she cast but she didn't want Minerva getting in trouble for knowing about it.

"Doesn't matter how it just matters that he did and that Snape's execution is tomorrow,"

Hermione checked the time and amended herself "Today, I mean this morning in six hours or so." Minerva's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"We need to go. I'll alert Kingsley and have him meet us at the ministry." McGonagall then turned and cast her patronus she told the lioness her message for the Minister and then the glowing animal was off.

A few seconds later Kingsley's patronus flew in and told them that Kingsley would be in the ministry in moments and that they were meant to meet him in the atrium.

McGonagall grabbed her cloak and transfigured one for Hermione from her table cloth and handed it to her.

"I'm sure we'll end up at Azkaban before the end of this ordeal," Hermione nodded and put the cloak on.

Minerva hurried out of the office with Hermione on her heels as soon as they reached the gates McGonagall grabbed Hermione's arm and they were gone with a soft pop.


	5. Chapter 5- Azkaban again

Minerva and Hermione arrived in the atrium and began to look for Kingsley.

They eventually found him over near the lifts talking to a tall woman wearing a sour expression. The woman seemed quite irate and was speaking loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"His sentence is most likely already been carried out!" Hermione felt all the color drain from her face.

"How can we rehabilitate a dead man?" Hermione launched herself full force into the woman tackling her to the ground.

"Where are the papers!" The woman just stared at Hermione. She was tempted to slap her but didn't instead she calmed down and in a deadly quiet voice whispered.

"Where are the rehabilitation papers? I want them now," The woman glanced up at Kingsley who didn't look like he was going to help her then back to Hermione who looked like she was going to seriously maim her if she didn't get her those damned papers.

"Fine!" The woman yelled, Hermione got off of her and stood waiting.

The woman waved her wand quickly through the air and moments later a packet of papers sailed towards Hermione; who caught them and instantly disapparated.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Hermione arrived on the shores of Azkaban in the midst of a storm, the wind was whipping the charcoal black waves everywhere, Hermione was soaked in seconds.

She didn't care though all that mattered right now was time.

Hermione ran to the gates, she wondered if she could still get through, she closed her eyes and ran praying that Kingsley had pulled strings quickly.

When Hermione landed on the other side of the gate unscathed she almost cried in relief.

Instead she sped off in search of someone she could question.

Hermione arrived in the large room that contained the one lone desk.

Like last time there was no one here and Hermione wasn't going to stand here and wait for someone to show up.

Hermione ran down the corridor opposite the one she came in and straight toward the courtyard.

Hermione heard a harsh shout and the struggled noises of a man dying as she turned the corner and saw a man in deatheater robes struggling at the end of the noose.

Hermione didn't take a second to think, she didn't consider that the person dying before her could be another prisoner, and _not_ Snape. She also didn't think about the guards that were crawling all over the area.

Hermione didn't think of all these things and whipped her wand out cutting the rope holding the man on death's door.

The black clothed figure fell to the ground and stopped struggling.

Hermione took off and had almost reached him when she was knocked off her feet and thrown against the stone wall behind her.

Hermione brought a shaky hand to her head and when she brought it down to her face for inspection saw blood.

A guard ran over to her and was about to haul her to her feet and take her away when she reached into her bag and presented the ministry papers to him.

For a second she thought he might ignore them and haul her away anyway but he proved to have a good sense of judgement and grabbed the papers riffling through them.

A moment or so after reading them the guard ran off.

Hermione wasn't sure what was happening at this point she saw out of the corner of her eye that Minerva had arrived.

She could also see that the guards weren't letting her anywhere near Hermione or the man she was sure was Snape.

This had Minerva McGonagall in a good fit of anger her deep Scottish burr could be heard everywhere cursing everyone and everything in a hundred foot radius.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

The guard Hermione had given the papers, finally arrived back in the court yard.

By this time Hermione had become a little less dizzy and was able to stand up without feeling sick.

The guards were all back at their stations and Hermione took this as a good sign; she didn't really want to push her luck but the man in the deatheater robes hadn't moved much since crashing to the ground and it was making Hermione nervous

Hermione started walking towards the still figure whose one arm was bent at an impossible angle.

No one stopped her so Hermione moved faster ignoring the pounding in her head and the sickness in her gut.

Hermione reached the figure and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw his chest rise and fall.

Hermione looked at the hideous deatheater mask, she wanted so badly to see if it was truly Snape beneath that much hated disguise but she also feared being wrong.

What if Snape had already been executed and this was some nameless deatheater Hermione saved.

She mentally berated herself for letting fear stop her even for a moment, she was a Gryffindor after all, and reached forward pulling the mask away from the mystery man's face.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*)*(I definitely considered ending the chapter there :)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

As she threw the mask away she saw coal black hair framing a pale face with a hooked nose. Hermione was so happy she nearly hugged him, but as her grip tightened on his arm his eyes snapped open.

He must have been unconscious before because he was in so much pain, not even his well trained mind and disciplined body could stop the terrible shrieks that ripped out of his throat.

Hermione was still wandless and able to do nothing for him but sit there and hold his hand as he screamed for his dear life.

Hermione didn't have to wait long, at the sound of his yells McGonagall came running, she still had her wand and began murmuring healing spells before she even reached them.

Hermione sat there numbly as McGonagall healed his broken arm and two broken bones in his one leg, she tried to fix his cracked femur but only ended up making it worse.

Finally she tried to get him to talk and realized his vocal cords had been crushed by the rope intended to kill him.

Hermione could feel her tears running down her cheeks but couldn't seem to make her hand move to brush them away.

In fact Hermione couldn't move at all and she could see darkness creeping into her vision.

Hermione stared at Snape's wide black eyes one more time before she fell in the darkness letting it carry her away.

Hermione woke to blinding white light. She squinted and blinked as she looked up into the faces surrounding her. She saw a healer and Mcgonagall and then someone else who she couldn't identify because his back was turned.

Hermione tried to get up and was instantly pushed back down by both McGonagall and the healer.

McGonagall smiled gently at her and put a finger to her lips shifting her eyes towards the other person in the room leading Hermione's attention to focus on him.

"Miss Granger is still too tired to see anyone," Hermione now knew the figure was Kingsley and he sounded absolutely exasperated.

Hermione eyes shifted back to McGonagall a question in them.

"I insist on seeing her Kingsley, I have that right, now!" Hermione's eyes became large disks as she heard her former Professor's deep voice, she noticed that it was mostly in tack only cracking a little as his voice rose in, well she wasn't quite sure what the emotion was, but she was positive it wasn't a good one.

Hermione looked back at McGonagall and saw that she'd turned towards the two.

"Hermione's awake," This statement caused a flurry of activity.

Hermione couldn't see much of what was going on but she could hear Snape's voice rising above the rest.

"I WILL TELL HER MYSELF, everyone out!" Hermione cringed at his tone and the statement wasn't even aimed at her.

McGonagall needed no further prodding and flashed Hermione a sympathetic look as she exited, Kingsley tried to stand his ground but he couldn't come up with a good enough excuse to stay so he left, head down tail between his legs.

The last person to exit was the healer who gave Hermione a few nutritional potions and left without a second glance.

Hermione sat and stared at her hands which were resting in her lap.

She felt the bed shift as Snape sat at the end of it.

"I feel that I am obligated to break the news to you Miss Granger,"

Hermione kept her eyes down. "They said that you were told you would merely have to watch me for a few months, correct?" Hermione nodded her head to show she understood.

"They lied to you," Hermione's head popped up at that and she finally saw that Snape was as far on edge ad he could get and was cradling his head in his hands, his voice came again from behind his curtain of lank and greasy hair.

"You have been magically bound to me for the next five years," Hermione felt her breathe escape her lungs in a whoosh and couldn't help the tiny sound of surprise that escaped her.

Snape looked up and locked eyes with her, she could see the guilt as clear as day on his face she could also see anger, which she wasn't sure if it was directed at her or at the ministry for lying.

"I'm so sorry," He spoked so quietly that if Hermione hadn't caught the subtle movement of his lips she'd have thought it was merely her imagination.

"Don't be," Her voice was just as soft and quiet but she knew he'd heard her when his head jerked painfully and he got up storming out of the room his exit not nearly as intimidating since he was still in his filthy prison uniform.


	6. Chapter 6- Returning home

I am so very sorry for the long break.

Life kicked me in the teeth a couple of times and I just moved out to college yay for being terrified of everything! Again sorry to make it up to all my lovely readers I scribbled a little picture to go with the last chapter, it can be found in my profile

and now on to the next chapter!

Hope you enjoy!

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)(*)(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Hermione sat on the bed for a moment; her healer from earlier had come back and told her she was free to leave when she was ready and that she had to watch over exerting herself for a couple of weeks.

Hermione was fully dressed now and was trying to come up with a strategy on finding Snape before she apparated to Hogwarts.

She decided to just wander around till she found him and was about to turn down the hall when she heard someone cough to her left scaring her near to death.

Hermione turned, hand over her heart, to see Snape sitting against the wall beside the door.

"I thought you'd stormed off?" Hermione was now very confused, she was sure she'd have to hunt Snape down and drag him with her.

"I did storm off, as you so eloquently put it, unfortunately this is all the farther I can get from your person at any given time."

Hermione tilted her head in a very dog-like fashion and after a few moments, turned and walked down the hall a few feet. She then stopped and turned.

Snape was on his feet but was a good five feet away right now.

Hermione took two steps back wards and was about to take a third when she heard Snape call out to her.

"Miss Granger stop," It was too late though Hermione had tried to stop mid-step and had ended up falling backwards away from him.

Hermione felt a tiny tugging sensation in her chest and saw Snape fall to the ground six feet from her.

Hermione scrambled onto her stomach and crawled towards him until she saw him stop struggling.

Hermione took a second to gather herself and then she rushed over to his side, she seemed to be doing this alot in the last couple hours.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione didn't want to cry in front of Snape but she couldn't seem to keep her emotions in check and tears were welling in her eyes as he lay there in front of her in obvious pain.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"Does... Does it still hurt?" She was afraid to ask it'd been a good ten minutes and he was still laying there and healers were starting to hover.

"I'm fine. Now help me up," he said it through gritted teeth that made

Hermione think he was lying to her about the pain.

Hermione quickly got him to his feet and made to help him walk when he shrugged her off.

"I can walk on my own." His tone brooked no argument and even as he swayed and leaned Hermione could only watch and pray he didn't fall.

They eventually both made it to the apparation point in tack. Hermione turned to Snape and grabbed a hold of one of his too thin arms.

"We'll need to sidelong apparate,"

Snape gave Hermione a tight nod and tensed in preparation for the horrible feeling that was about to wash over them.

The minute they landed outside the huge wrought iron gates of Hogwarts Snape yanked his arm free of Hermione's grasp and stumbled off into a small patch of bushes.

Hermione went to follow him when she heard the sounds of him retching.

Hermione wanted to go help him; hold his greasy hair back, conjure a glass of water those sorts of things, but she knew that his pride was one of his most prized possessions and she'd already beaten it to a pulp with her rescue of him, no need to injure it further.

After a minute or so of quiet Hermione saw Snape coming back towards her, his back was straight and his face was unreadable.

Hermione nodded to him briefly before turning towards the gate and waving her wand in an intricate figure eight. She then stepped back to allow the gates to open.

Hermione didn't look at Snape to see if he was following but continued onto the grounds not looking forward to the conversation with McGonagall that Hermione knew was awaiting them both.

"Hermione, Severus!" McGonagall was waiting right outside the entrance to the great hall when Hermione and Snape entered the castle.

Hermione about rolled her eyes at the dramatic sigh that escaped the man beside her.

Honestly McGonagall had helped plan his rescue the man could be a little more grateful.

"Hello Minerva," Hermione stepped towards the older woman and gave her a small smile. "Happy to finally be back, St. Mungos isn't much better than any other hospital I've been to. They all reek of disinfectant." Hermione crinkled her nose and McGonagall gave a small laugh.

"Yes, I quite agree, truly awful." McGonagall then turned her gaze to Snape. "Severus, how are you faring?"

Snape looked at McGonagall for a moment then turned to Hermione.

"Would you please, Miss Granger, ask the Headmistress where our rooms are to be found?"

Hermione turned to McGonagall, who looked like she'd just been slapped. Hermione couldn't really blame her the man, she'd lost sleep over, trying to save was now treating her with the utmost cruelty.

Hermione was about to burn Snape to a crisp with her scathing words when McGonagall came back to her senses and spoke.

"The both of you will be staying in Miss Granger's quarters, I hope that you can find them sufficiently on your own," McGonagall gave Hermione a sad smile. "I'm afraid I'm absolutely exhausted and must retire for the evening." With that McGonagall turned and hurried away from them, leaving Hermione again alone with Snape.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Hermione walked up to her portrait. The dark haired beauty who had been far away the last time Hermione had entered her chambers was now right by the frame looking out at them.

Hermione almost screamed when she finally saw what the woman had in her ghost white hands.

A human heart.

It even appeared to still be beating. Snape seemed completely unfazed by the grotesque picture before him.

"Have you forgotten your password Granger?" Snape snarled from behind her.

She resisted the urge to turn around and slap the man, his audacity was infuriating.

Hermione whispered her password so that Snape didn't hear her, she knew he'd mock her endlessly if he found out her password was _Den of the Lioness_.

Hermione crawled through the portrait hole and entered her...their quarters.

She could feel Snape's presence behind her and she wondered why he hadn't asked to be shown to his rooms yet.

Hermione turned.

"Sir, if you'd like I can show you to your..." Hermione didn't finish her sentence as Snape crumpled to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7- Discussions by firelight

Hermione stood shocked as Snape lay crumpled at her feet. She knelt down beside him and tried to get his attention by shaking his shoulder.

She got an inch from his huddled form when the man exploded away from her.

Hermione almost shrieked, but was able to contain herself and try to figure out what was going on.

"Snape?" She had addressed him so disrespectfully on purpose hoping it would garner a more productive reaction.

"Granger," Hermione had to really concentrate to hear Snape's pain filled whisper.

"Help me up," She felt shocked he was willingly asking her for help; although technically it wasn't very willing if he was in immense pain.

Hermione moved closer to him and slid her slender arms underneath him and began to lift.

As she struggled to get her former professor upright Hermione became aware of the fact that he was shaking violently.

If Hermione had to guess she'd say that Snape was suffering from some sort of shock. Wether his condition was due to their binding or from being in Azkaban for so long Hermione couldn't tell.

Finally Hermione was able to get Snape up and on his feet.

"Now, Granger I need you to help me to the lavatory," Hermione saw that Snape seemed ashamed to be asking her help and especially ashamed that he needed help to simply get to the bathroom.

Hermione didn't comment and simply helped her guest to the loo.

As She pushed the door open Snape began to shake harder sagging in her supporting embrace.

"Lower me into the tub," his voice was so hoarse and small Hermione couldn't recognize it at all; if he hadn't been the only one in the room with her she would have sworn the words were uttered by someone else entirely.

Hermione didn't question his request and lowered him into the tub.

He still had his filthy prison garb on and Hermione wasn't bold enough to suggest he rid himself of it.

"Good," Snape breathed a tiny sigh of relieve and looked up at Hermione.

His eyes started out thankful and then turned to annoyed as Hermione stood there looking at him with her mouth slightly agape.

"Granger, the water if you would," Hermione cringed as his voice regained its infamous steel.

"Sorry sir." She leaned over and began to fiddle with the temperature knobs on the tub.

Hermione finally got the water at an acceptable temperature and was preparing to leave when a small cough from Snape brought her up short.

"It isn't hot enough." Hermione turned around to glare at the man. She hadn't forgotten her anger and was ready to unleash one of the longest reprimands Severus

Snape had ever received when a small shiver shook his frame.

Hermione shoved her anger back down and settled herself beside the tub. She turned the gleaming brass knob with a small H inscribed on it to the right.

"Just say when," Hermione murmured.

She waited a moment then turned the knob a little more.

After yet another silence filled moment Hermione turned the knob sharply. She could feel the heat radiating off of the stream of water that was cascading over his black and white stripped legs.

She heard Snape's contented sigh and looked back over at him.

She wanted to say something but no words were forth coming.

"What?" his question was out of character for him, she would have expected something more fluent and cutting.

"Nothing sir," Snape nodded and allowed his body to slide down into the scalding hot water nothing but his large nose remaining above water.

Hermione should have left him in his peace but her over active mind had finally caught up with her.

"Actually, sir I do have a question or two," Hermione wasn't sure he'd heard her under the water, but after a moment his head lifted enough that he could glare at her.

"Umm...well you see, I'm still uncertain what our binding entails exactly," she started to fidget as he stared at her a murderous gleam in his eye.

"You finally asked," he sneered at her. "Well, the answer to the question you should have asked before joining this useless endeavor is; that we are bound together bodily and magically until the end of my rehabilitation." Hermione kept her face neutral but

Snape could still see her confusion.

"It seems little-miss-know-it-all doesn't know something, hold on while I enjoy this historic moment." Snape closed his eyes in mock ecstasy.

Hermione wrinkled her nose and growled at him.

"Really, must you be so cruel?" Snape's eyes snapped open and locked onto hers their stare piercing.

"Yes, I must," He leaned back again and waved a hand at her 'dismissed.'

Hermione balled her hands into fists to keep from pummeling the horrible man.

She still didn't know why she decided to save him, that arrogant, selfish, undeserving, snarky ass. Hermione continued to fume as she slammed into her bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

She stayed like that content to continue silently berating the man soaking in her tub down the hall.

Eventually Hermione calmed down enough to leave her room and venture to her personal library.

Hermione loved her library; because of her new position as Hogwart's librarian Hermione was able to request any text in the entirety of Hogwarts, restricted section included, and have it in her personal library before she could blink.

Right now though Hermione was more content to curl up in front of the fire blazing before her and read a little Dickens.

She hadn't realized she was nodding off until Snape startled her awake.

"Dickens? Really Miss Granger Muggle literature?" Hermione nearly fell off her chair when she heard him behind her.

She could have sworn she heard him chuckle darkly at her as she composed herself.

"You know it is really quite rude to sneak up on someone like that," She turned to glare at him.

"Yes, well I have had such little entertainment as of late. I do apologize Miss Granger," She didn't hear even the faintest note of apology in his voice as he spoke.

"Even so, it is still rude," Hermione saw that he was standing in her precious library absolutely soaking wet.

She nearly screeched at him but was able to catch herself in time and calmly spoke.

"Why are you still wearing those horrible _wet_ clothes?" He must've heard the venom in her voice as she asked because she could almost see his mask that must've been loosened by his first bath, in god knows when, cement back into place.

"This set of clothing is the only thing I have," he looked at her as if she had seriously deficient mental faculties.

"Oh," Hermione closed her book and darted to the door. She stopped before leaving and turned to him.

"Sorry, don't move!" She even put out a hand to emphasize her point.

Hermione then flew out into the hall and went into the room that was meant to be his.

She'd went to Madame Malkin's before she'd gone to visit him and had ordered him a full wardrobe.

Minerva was beside herself, not wanting to discourage Hermione's hope but also not wanting to hope also.

Right now Hermione was very happy she'd ignored Minerva's protests.

Hermione grabbed a full set of comfortable sleeping garments -all black- and rushed back out into the hall.

Hermione was sure only a couple of seconds had passed between when she'd left him in the library and; when she came hurtling back into the room, black clothes in hand.

Despite this it seemed Snape had enough time to settle his, still very wet, self into _her_ chair and was reading _her_ copy of A Tale of Two Cities.

"Here," She shoved the clothes at him. She had to hold back laughter as he jumped in surprise.

He probably looked exactly like she had moments ago.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," he took the stack of neatly folded clothes almost reverently.

Hermione looked at him and realized that this was the first time she'd heard him sound so appreciative.

He turned and walked away from her facing one of the many bookshelves; she could hear him pulling out books and replacing them, far too quickly to be even looking at the cover.

"For everything you've done," Snape's tone almost sounded defeated, his silky baritone marred by the feeble human emotions he was allowing it to carry.

"It really is no problem, sir," Hermione wanted to take a step towards him but she didn't want to break the spell he seemed caught in.

"It is a problem, wether you've realized it yet or not," with that he swept out of the room leaving

Hermione remained rooted to the spot eyes fixed on where the dark and enigmatic man had uttered a phrase that baffled Hermione to no end.


	8. Chapter 8- Toast

After Snape left the library to change Hermione sunk back into her chair. He hadn't been sitting in it long enough to soak it, for which, Hermione was quite grateful.

She didn't want to think right now, about anything, so instead she dove back into the world of Dickens.

Hours later Hermione jolted awake from a dream filled with laughing monsters and weeping children. She hadn't meant to fall asleep but apparently someone had found her dozing and had covered her in a thick quilt.

Hermione sat up, it could have been house elves some of them were beginning to forgive her for the incident with the hats.

It probably wasn't though since she'd fallen asleep in this very chair before and never had she woken up wrapped in a warm blanket.

Hermione's mind uncomfortably came to the conclusion that Snape must've found her like this and had been thoughtful enough to cover her.

How very out of character that was for him. Odd.

Hermione rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up a little more. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was almost eight in the morning. She'd better hurry up and dress or she'd miss breakfast in the great hall, and the house elves hadn't forgiven her enough to allow her into the kitchens.

Hermione crawled out of the library and made her way past Snape's door to her own.

She set out about dressing and attempting to get a comb through the tangle that was her hair.

Hermione eventually gave up on her hair braiding it instead; all ready she opened her door.

Standing there, looking thoroughly disgruntled, was Snape.

"Morning," Hermione mumbled brushing past him.

"Where are you going?" Snape snarled. No shock that someone isn't a morning person.

"To breakfast, you know the meal that comes before lunch," Hermione threw over her shoulder as she continued to walk, Snape began to follow her. "The meal that ends in, half an hour."

"Stop," Hermione turned indignantly at Snape's commanding tone.

"Whatever for?" she huffed.

"Have you truly lost your brain? Or are you always so stupid in the morning?" Snape said as he walked back into his room. Hermione heard him rummaging around then heard the creak of mattress springs.

"Are you always so rude in the morning?" Hermione fought the urge to thrust her tongue out at him.

"As a matter of fact yes," he replied snidely. "You can't leave these rooms without me, or did you already forget about our binding?" He sneered the last word.

Hermione mouth fell into the shape of a very unbecoming 'O' shape.

Snape reappeared in the set of plain black robes she'd bought for him and a pair of dragon hide boots. He looked at her expression and cocked one of his eyebrows.

"Ready?" Hermione could only nod.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**)*(*)

Snape swept into the great hall with more finesse than a man just released from prison should possess.

Hermione followed him up onto the dais where all the other teachers were sitting, or more accurately staring at the formidable looking Severus Snape.

His expression discouraged any sort of comment but Minerva seemed to either be immune or ignoring it.

"Hello Severus, It's good to see you." Hermione could see the friendly warmth in Minerva's eyes as she waited for Snape to respond.

He said not a word as he sat down and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Morning Minerva," Hermione smiled at the older woman.

"Oh good morning Hermione, how are you?" Hermione could see that Minerva really wasn't paying much attention to the conversation.

"Good," Hermione took the only seat left which was right beside Snape. Hermione piled mountains of food onto her plate all this stress making her ravenous. As she began to tuck in she stole a glance at Snape, he was sitting stoney faced nibbling his toast.

"Enjoying the toast?" She said it quiet enough that the other teacher who had started to talk amongst themselves again. He didn't say a word but turned a little to glare at her.

Hermione turned back to her food taking the hint that conversation wasn't wanted.

After a quiet ten minutes all of Hermione's food was gone and Snape's lone piece of toast was now nothing but crumbs, Snape looked over at her.

"Finished?" he said in a mocking tone.

Hermione didn't say a word back; but instead stood up and made for the door, stopping to wish Minerva a good day and to say that she'd see her later at dinner.

Hermione then took off, not caring if Snape was keeping up or not.


	9. Chapter 9- Nightmares and Air

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed or added this story to your favorites. **

**It makes me endlessly happy to see that people are actually reading this story and that they seem to think it is worth something.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter it kind of flew out with a mind of it's own. **

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Hermione kept moving making sure she didn't walk to fast for Snape to keep pace; but refusing to slow down or even stop.

She turned sharply and entered her haven.

The library.

Hermione preceded to ignore Snape and sink into the leather bound world of her most trustworthy friends.

Snape seemed to get the point that she was not acknowledging him or talking to him. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he sat down at one of the mahogany tables.

Hermione continued to read for the rest of the afternoon; finishing two small books and getting a good hundred pages into a rather large tome so originally named, _The Effect of Hallucinogenic Herbs on the Mental States of Residents of the British Isles during the 17th century_ by Polonius Thicknesse.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and set down the heavy book. She couldn't help but peek over at Snape.

Hermione almost giggled at the sight of him. Poor man kept nodding off, every time his head hit the back of the chair he'd jerk awake and the process would start over.

"We can skip dinner you know?" As she spoke Snape's head spun toward her his eyes making a valiant effort to focus on her. She could still see that sleep was trying to creep back into his lids and will them closed.

He shook his head though and stumbled to his feet.

Hermione stood up also setting her book back into it's proper place.

"Can't miss dinner. Judging by the way you devoured your breakfast, I'd say you would be ready to turn cannibalistic by tomorrow if i denied you food." His mouth attempted a sneer but a yawn got in the way ruining the effect.

Hermione knew she should be at least a little mad at his comment on her ravenous appetite; but his tiredness was too cute to stay mad at.

"I think i'll manage," She smiled at him. "I do have you in the next room if i need a midnight snack."

Hermione's face heated, but the look of shock on his face was worth all the embarrassment in the world.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)*(*)

Bellatrix's twisted face snarled at Hermione, "Where did you get it!"

Her shrill scream filled Hermione's already ringing ears.

"Tell me you stupid mudblood." Her voice sounded directly by her ear as she leaned down to stare into Hermione's wide glazed eyes.

"I..I don't know!" Hermione was trying to keep her composure, "I honestly don't."

Hermione's composure broke though as soon as Bellatrix wielded her tiny dagger.

"No!" Hermione screamed, "Please don't...DON'T!"

Of course she didn't listen to Hermione's pleas though. Instead she started to carve letters into her arm. Each stroke was made slowly and meticulously Hermione screaming and thrashing the whole time.

"Stop moving mudblood!" Bellatrix growled concentrating on her masterpiece.

Hermione continued her thrashing.

"_Crucio!"_

Hermione's thrashing took on a whole new intensity.

Hermione bolted upright in her bed her whole being on fire. She threw her legs over the edge and got out of bed. She needed air and she needed it now.

Hermione slipped a robe over her bed clothes and toed on a pair of rather ragged looking slippers.

She quietly stepped out into the hall. She knew she couldn't leave her rooms without Snape.

This created within Hermione a battle of sorts. Wake Snape up and take him with her to witness her moment of weakness or leave him be and continue to suffocate as she was.

Hermione turned and walked towards the door, her thoughts were that perhaps she could reach a window out in the corridor near enough to his room that it didn't disturb anything.

Hermione opened the door and took a step out, and nearly jumped out of her own skin as Snape shouted in apparent pain.

Hermione hurried up and stepped back into the room shutting the door. She heard Snape's door open and him stumble out. She couldn't help but look down at her feet ashamed of herself.

"Granger? What the hell was that about?" He sounded more confused than mad, though she anger was definitely flashing in his eyes.

Hermione kept her eyes on her slipper clad feet as tears built behind her lashes. She still desperately craved the fresh night air.

"Just decided to take a pleasant midnight stroll without me? I am quite offended." Snape snarled at her causing her to jump a little and duck her head farther.

Eventually she found her voice and was able to whisper.

"I need air." She gulped quietly trying to reign in her tears.

Hermione felt her hair move and looked up quickly surprised. Snape had silently crossed the space between them and was now standing right in front of her.

"What's wrong?" His voice wasn't necessarily kind but it held no malice.

"Nightmare," She whispered back.

Snape then stepped around her opening the door and holding it for her motioning her through.

"After you, Granger."


	10. Chapter 10- Soft Glow

Hermione moved quickly and quietly down the hallway, Snape a few paces behind.

She paused her brain finally catching up to her. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to go out onto the grounds at this time of night.

It was pitch black with no moon and she knew all too well the horrors that crept in the dark.

Hermione stopped dead and made to turn around. Snape wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and didn't see her stop.

Hermione bumped into Snape's chest causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Sorry," Hermione started off back toward her rooms hoping Snape didn't question her sudden turn around.

"Where are you going?" Apparently she had no such luck.

"Back to bed." Maybe being clipped would show her desire to stop talking and just forget the whole thing.

"You didn't get the fresh air you claimed to need," Snape commented. "Unless, of course, you were sneaking out for some other reason?" Hermione turned to see him standing there, arms folded, solitary eyebrow cocked.

"There is no moon, it would be black as pitch outside." Hermione said back.

"Afraid of the dark Granger?" She could almost hear amusement in his voice as he humiliated her.

Hermione took a couple steps toward him her eyes burning.

"I am not afraid," She spat at him. "But I'm also not stupid enough to think it's safe out there in the dark."

"If you say so," he purred back. "If you still want some air, I may have a solution."

After he spoke he took off down the corridor. Hermione reigned in her temper and followed him.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Hermione found herself stepping into a small courtyard. Apparently the tiny flora filled open ceilinged nook had been hiding just a floor above Hermione's rooms.

She stepped from the torchlit hallway into the darkened room.

Hermione could see a figure moving around. She couldn't tell what Snape was doing for his movements seemed to have a purpose.

A few moments later she found out.

Soft green light emanated from stones at eye level evenly spread around the entire courtyard.

Hermione released a soft "oh" as she realized where she'd seen glowing stones like this.

Apparently Snape had learned the spell used on the stone from his cell in Azkaban.

Snape walked over to Hermione and looked at her curiously.

Hermione smiled wanly and walked over to sit on a small stone bench that abutted a tiny pear tree. Snape stayed by the door leaning on the wall and not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at Hermione quite intently.

Hermione was too busy to notice busy as she was breathing in the night air.

Eventually though as her mind calmed, she began to sense his searching eyes.

"What was your nightmare?" His silky voice broke the silence and Hermione cracked open an eyelid and looked at his dark figure.

"Bellatrix again," She sighed "I always dream about her when I feel stressed." Hermione watched as his expression went from curious to confused.

"Why would ever dream about her?" He walked over to the bench and waited her to over him a seat. She motioned for him to sit, then turned to look at him.

"You don't know?" She asked genuinely incredulous.

"Obviously," He drawled, "I wouldn't be asking if I knew would I?"

Hermione flinched a bit at his biting tone, she wasn't going to let his sarcasm bother her though.

"I'd have figured Lucius Malfoy would have bragged about how wonderful it'd been to see Harry Potter's mudblood friend tortured in his living room." Hermione had wanted to make the comment flippantly; but she couldn't quite keep the venom out of her voice as she spoke.

She waited and Snape hadn't said anything. Hermione finally looked at him and saw the slight look of horror on his face.

He blinked and focused on her face.

"I didn't know," He said rather hoarsely.

"Obviously," Hermione fake sneered back, earning a small snort from the man beside her.

"What did she do to you?" He sounded afraid to ask.

Hermione looked down into her lap. She decided it wouldn't hurt to show him. After all he'd been through much worse himself, what was a little scar to this man?

Hermione rolled up the sleeve of her robe and held her arm out for inspection.

She felt Snape lightly grip her forearm as he looked at the carving she'd received.

The crooked letters, _Mudblood_, still made Hermione's skin crawl to look at. So she kept her eyes on her lap, where her other hand sat her fingers loosely curled.

Snape continued to inspect her deformity. He lightly brushed over the scar with his fingers. The sensation sent a jolt through Hermione and she watched as her loosely curled fingers clenched into a fist.

Hermione gently jerked her arm out from under his probing fingers and hastily rolled her sleeve back down.

Snape sat in silence as Hermione continued to calm down.

After an hour out in the cold night air Hermione was shaking and ready for the warmth of her bed.

She stood up and waited for Snape to notice she was ready.

It didn't take him long and they were on their way back to bed.

The corridors weren't much warmer than the courtyard had been and Hermione couldn't help the shivers wracking her body. Snape must've noticed because Hermione heard a slight shuffle then felt a sudden warmth land upon her shoulders and drape down her shaking frame. Snape had taken his cloak off and placed it on Hermione's shoulders.

She couldn't look up at him but instead murmured softly.

"Thank you,"

Snape snorted quietly. "Don't mention it Granger. Now if your quite ready? I'd like to be in bed before the sun rises."


	11. Chapter 11- Hand of Blood

**I'm not sure if the end of this chapter is a bit lame or not. **

**Thanks still for the people still reading this. I'm making a real effort to continue updating. If it starts to really turn into crap though someone please let me know. **

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()**()**()*(*)*()*(*)*()*(*(*)*()*(*)*()*(*)(*

Hermione fell deep into a dreamless sleep the second her head hit the pillow. Unfortunately morning was close around the corner. Hermione found herself being awoken, what felt like a couple of minutes after falling asleep.

Groggily Hermione made her way to the bathroom. She jerked the door open without a second thought and was greeted with quite a sight.

Snape stood clad in nothing but a towel; he stood in front of the mirror razor in hand.

Apparently he hadn't noticed Hermione yet so she was afforded a second to take in his scantily clad form.

His chest was littered with scars large, small, old, and new. He also looked very much like a skeleton; all bones.

He leaned a little farther over the sink; Hermione could count, from her place in the doorway, every one of his ribs. Before she finally announced herself she resolved to try to be Molly Weasley and fatten the man up.

"Ahem," Hermione mock coughed.

Snape spun to stare at her. His face brightened to a rosy shade of red and Hermione had to restrain her desire to comment.

"Granger, I'm a little busy," he snarled at her.

"Sorry, but I need to get ready too." Hermione replied staying exactly where she was.

Snape glared at her and turned back to finish his task. Hermione refusing to leave him alone until he relinquished the bathroom walked in and sat down on the edge of the tub ready to wait.

Snape was distracted by, Hermione's infuriating, stubbornness and cut a long line down his cheek.

Hermione leapt up and grabbed a towel from the rack. She walked over and instantly pressed the towel over the shallow gash.

Snape's eyes were glazed and Hermione wasn't quite sure what was wrong.

His hand moved and she noticed he was staring very intently at it. She noticed that it had a good deal of blood on it and that it was beginning to shake. In fact Snape's entire body was starting to shake.

Hermione helped him over to the seat she'd just vacated on the tub rim.

He was bleeding pretty badly but Hermione didn't worry it was only a superficial cut it was just badly placed.

She wasn't sure what was wrong with Snape he was still shaking slightly and couldn't seem to tear his glazed eyes from his blood covered hand.

Hermione ignored his evident mental issues and kept pressure on the cut as she whipped her wand out, a quick _accio_ later and Hermione had a full arsenal of dittany and bandages.

"Hold still," Hermione gently commanded, as she poured some dittany onto a clean portion of the towel she'd been using. She whipped off some more excess blood then dabbed on the dittany.

Snape seemed to be coming back to himself, he stiffened under her ministrations and seemed extremely irritated with her as the sting of dittany set in.

"Are you finished yet?" Snape growled as Hermione started to bandage the wound.

"Almost, be patient," Hermione snapped back at him.

"I wouldn't have to 'be patient' if someone hadn't distracted me while shaving." He threw back.

Hermione just huffed and continued to bandage.

After she was finished Snape stalked out of the bathroom; and Hermione finally had the room to herself.

She hurried threw brushing her teeth, then she tried to run a brush threw the mass of curls attached to her head; which didn't work very well.

Hermione finished in the bathroom then ran back into her room to hastily throw some clothes on. With about ten minutes until breakfast ended Hermione was completely ready for the day, and Snape was nowhere to be found.

Hermione waited and tapped her foot as the minutes ticked by.

Eventually she went in search of the missing man.

She found him sitting on his bed still in the towel. She wondered if she should announce her arrival. She didn't need to he noticed her and turned.

"Sorry, how long till breakfast's over?" He looked hopeful that they hadn't missed it.

"About five minutes ago," she said with a tiny consoling laugh.

Snape frowned and turned back around.

Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down across from him facing the open doorway.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked in a hushed tone. Hermione turned a little and say Snape shrug; which she took as a yes.

"What happened to you in the bathroom?" a long silence followed. Hermione became more anxious by the moment. She feared she'd made him angry with her probing.

She continued to wait and eventually a long sigh escaped his throat.

"In Azkaban, one of the guards took an interest in me," Snape said in an equally hushed tone. "He was the one that showed you to my cell that one day, I believe." Snape paused for a moment.

Hermione didn't know where any of this was going.

"He would come about once every three days and beat me to his heart's content," Snape whispered. Hermione had to put all her concentration into hearing him.

"He didn't seem to have anything against me personally; he must've just liked causing pain."

Hermione turned to look as his scarred back.

"One day he got a little carried away and I was sure I would die." He sounded like he was a million miles away. "I remember, then, that my back felt funny. I put my hand back to feel what was wrong."

Hermione wished to stop him to say she didn't need to tell her this. That she wasn't who he should be telling; but a though occurred to her that he didn't have anyone else to tell.

"I remember my back feeling very warm and slippery; when I brought my hand up to my eyes it was covered in blood." She could see a shudder run through his thin frame. "When I cut my face and saw the blood on my hand, I was back there dying."

She watched Snape hunch forward a little and begin to shake.

"Please leave me alone," he choked out.

Hermione in a daze stood up and walked quietly back into her room. She flopped down on her bed and tried to process all she'd just heard.

The kind guard she'd thought was so helpful, had nearly murdered the man in the room next to hers.

Hermione's brain couldn't seem to digest that information. She lay there for a couple of hours her mind running like a dog trying to catch it's own tail.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**

Hermione heard a timid knock on her door. She bolted upright and stared at the solid wood barrier.

"Yes?" Her voice cracked a little, due to her prolonged silence.

"It's nearly dinner." She heard Snape's voice through the door. "Since you missed breakfast due to me, I thought I'd help you avoid missing dinner also."

Hermione called she'd be a minute. She freshened up a bit making sure she didn't look too horrid.

As she opened the door she saw that Snape's state hadn't improved very much. He was finally dressed but his clothes were rumpled and his face looked paler than usual, and quite drawn.

"Ready?" She asked politely.

He nodded and began to walk toward the door.

"I want to apologize for all the things I said earlier." Snape said as he held the door for Hermione.

"Don't," she replied instantly.

"They were not yours to hear," he countered.

"Who else would you have told?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. "Besides now I know that the next time i run into that guard that I'lll be hexing him to within an inch of his life."

Snape was about to tell her not to bother; but he saw the bright fires of true rage burning in her eyes. He was struck speechless he'd only seen that kind of anger directed at him not burning for him.

They made it in time to grab some food before dinner ended.

Both ate in silence each of their minds occupied by thoughts of the other.


	12. Chapter 12- Thunder and Lightening

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. I feel like I'm wandering through this story, and I probably shouldn't ask this but, any complaints so far? (please be nice)**

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*

Hermione awoke the next morning to see that the sky was full of dark clouds. She kept catching glimpses of lightening as she dressed; the oddness of lightening in the morning put Hermione into a rather foul mood.

She stomped out of her room and went to see if Snape was ready; her resolution to take a page from the book of Molly Weasley about to be put into action.

She eventually found him waiting for her in the living area His feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Ready?" She asked him, her normal cheerful tone replaced by a sharp one that didn't lack bite.

Snape turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

Both made their way to the great hall in silence, this would be the first time since that first day that they were going to a meal on time; which meant that all of the staff currently in residence would be there.

This also put Hermione on edge, she truly did not wish to see Snape brush McGonagall's attempt at conversation again.

She was sure she would probably punch him if he acted like an ass again.

They finally arrived and found their seats at the long table. Professor McGonagall was deep in conversation with Professor Flitwick and hadn't had a chance to greet Hermione and Snape yet.

Hermione tucked into her plate of bacon and scrambled eggs with vigor. She finished the eggs and glanced over at Snape's plate. He was, yet again, nibbling his way through a lone piece of toast.

Hermione leaned over and scooped a large spoon of corned beef hash onto his plate. She went right back to eating ignoring his incredulous gaze.

She almost laughed and ruined it all when she caught a glimpse of him frowning at the lump of meat and potato. She was able to keep her cool and eventually he was taking tentative forkfuls of the food. Hermione finished her meal and looked over to McGonagall; the woman was smiling at Hermione in a way that made her a little uncomfortable.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*

Later in the afternoon found Hermione yet again reading, this time she was flying through a rather unimaginative romance novel she'd picked up when shopping. She was curled up on the large chair in her living area still glancing up every time the lightening flashed followed by the its spouse the cracking thunder.

Snape was sitting across from her on the tiny couch he seemed to prefer.

"You don't like the lightening," She heard Snape say to her as she rounded the final chapter of her book.

"Why do you say that?" She replied absently.

"Every time it flashes you look up and practically scowl at the window." He said with a touch of humor. "Why?" He asked putting down his potion's magazine to look at her.

"It reminds me of the war, the bright burst of light followed by the loud clap of noise," She said her eyes still on her book, even though they were no longer moving over words.

"You have a point," Snape sighed as he leaned back still looking at her.

Hermione nodded and gave a strained smile. As she was about to delve back into her reading the lightening and thunder reaffirmed their presence making Hermione jump ever so slightly.

She breathed deeply to calm herself; she was interrupted by the fact that her hair was beginning to stand up like it was full of static electricity.

She tried to make it lie flat with her hands, to no avail. She then looked over at Snape and saw that his eyes were closed and he seemed to be breathing quickly.

"Is my hair at attention because of you?" Hermione asked him, she supposed she should be a little more perturbed but only seemed slightly amused by it.

Snape's eyes snapped open and Hermione saw a storm far darker than the one raging outside hidden in those black depths.

"Unfortunately, yes your hairs behavior is, in fact, my fault."

Hermione giggled a little as she continued to try and tame her hair.

Snape stood up and walked to the bathroom, and came back holding a damp towel out to Hermione.

She smiled and accepted the gift using it to finally defeat her flying hair.

"Thanks," She smiled again at him.

He merely shrugged in response.

The two continued to read for the rest of the afternoon, skipping lunch without so much as a second thought. Hermione figured two meals out of three wasn't such a bad thing as long as she continued to encourage more than toast.

When it became time for them to head to dinner Hermione stood in front of the door and glared at Snape working up her courage to speak.

"I have something to ask of you," she said in her most bossy tone.

Minerva went through a lot of trouble to help you escape a miserable end, and you won't even speak to her," She stopped and took a shaky breathe. "Is it such an inconvenience to at least say hello; or even thank her?" Hermione stared at him crossing her own arms and waiting for his response.

"You think I should thank _Minerva_?" Snape sneered the headmistress' first name. "Should I thank her, one of the few I considered if not a worthy colleague but a friend, for abandoning me and believing me a cold blooded murderer?" He uncrossed his arms and took a step towards her.

"We all believed that of you!" Hermione snapped back defiantly, "It was how Dumbledore meant things to happen,"

Snape flinched at the former headmaster's name.

Hermione finally calmed down and went to apologize; but Snape was already making his way down the corridor and if Hermione didn't hurry he'd soon hit the thirty foot boundary and end up in pain.


	13. Chapter 13- A Monster

Hermione practically ran to catch up to Snape who was flying ahead of her completely heedless of the thirty foot boundary.

"Snape!" Hermione yelled breathless; she really couldn't keep this up. "Stop!"

She saw Snape stop then watched him turn toward her his eyes ablaze.

"How dare you order me about." He snarled stalking back toward her.

Hermione was helpless to get away, she was hunched over taking in great gulps of breathe trying to regain her equilibrium.

"I will not be screamed at by a child!" He was right in front of her now. Hermione's hair was back on end and she heard it crackling with the pent up energy.

"You just think you know everything. Always have. Insufferable know-it-all," He made an ugly frown of disapproval.

He seemed to be getting angrier the longer she remained silent.

"Well? The annoying chatterbox has nothing to say?" Snape growled. "By the cauldron of Cerridwen it is a miracle!" He exclaimed with the nastiest tone she'd heard out of him since her days as his student.

Hermione stood up her spine snapping straight. She would have cowered farther at his anger before, but now she would not stand to be treated thus.

"I will not put up with this!" She yelled at him. He seemed stunned at her fighting back. "You are the most ungrateful being I have had the displeasure of knowing! Yes people misjudge and make errors. News flash! Humans aren't perfect! So you just need to suck it up and stop being so very immature!" Hermione finished her rant and glared at him.

For a moment she thought he'd been struck dumb by her boldness. She was shocked though when he came at her his pale face brightening to a horrible deep red.

"You are more stupid then I have given you credit for, you think I am being childish? Truly you disgust me with your lack of perception." He was inches from her face his anger rolling off him in great waves of electric power.

She still wouldn't cower no matter how badly she wished to.

"I'm not the one with clouded perception here," She whispered fiercely.

She was aware he was raising his arm to strike her but couldn't seem to make her body move out of the way.

There was no need though because as his hand sailed toward her face it was stopped inches from her.

She watched in horror as his red face drained and he dropped to his knees before her.

He started to shake the minute his head hit the cold stones that made up the floor of the deserted corridor.

Hermione instantly fell to her knees beside his seizing form.

"Snape? Snape!" She was trying to help by rolling him onto his side so that if he retched he wouldn't breathe any of it in. "I don't know how to help!" She was aware she had a note of hysteria to her voice but she really couldn't help it.

"I'm going to send for poppy." She kept her hand on his shoulder in a vain attempt to steady his convulsing.

Hermione sent her glowing otter patronus off to get the mediwitch.

Hermione pulled Snape's head onto her lap; and continued to brush her fingers over his forehead keeping his hair from sticking to his sweat soaked skin.

Madame Pomfrey came flying around the corner her wand already floating one of the hospital wing's stretchers.

"Help me get him on here Hermione," Madame Pomfrey asked as she rushed over and began preforming diagnostic spells.

Hermione helped move Snape onto the stretcher then stepped back and let Pomfrey take over.

"What happened?" She asked Hermione as she began to rush back to the hospital wing.

"We...we were fighting, and he went to hit me; but his hand was stopped by something," Hermione managed to say. "Then he fell down and started shaking..." Hermione finished looking at Madame Pomfrey's face which was now livid.

"He was going to hit you?" She asked to clarify.

Hermione couldn't do anything but nod.

"He was stopped by the binding. Minerva told me what it entailed and this is one of the finer points of it. He cannot harm you; and if he were to try, well you see." She said.

Hermione was silent after that unable to come up with anything else to say.

Snape continued to shake on the stretcher. Madame Pomfrey seemed very unconcerned about him after hearing what had occurred.

They arrived in the hospital wing and Minerva was there waiting for them.

"What happened?" She asked Hermione as soon as they had him transferred onto one of the beds.

"He went to hit her and the binding kicked in," Madame Pomfrey cut in. "Theres nothing to be done for him, not that I'd do it anyway, he deserves punishment."

Hermione had never heard Madame Pomfrey sound so very angry.

Minerva looked pale and her mouth was pressed together tightly.

"When do you think the shaking will end?" Hermione asked finally finding her voice.

"Haven't a clue, could be a couple minutes or a couple hours." Madame Pomfrey said flippantly "I'll make a bed up for you dear so you can rest if he's here awhile."

With that she disappeared into her office.

Minerva looked at Hermione her expression unreadable.

"He truly tried to strike you?" Her voice sounded grave.

"Yes, but it was only because I riled him up," Hermione quickly tried to defend the man who'd been so mad at her earlier he'd tried to hit her.

"Hermione, dear, he can't be allowed to do anything like that." She sounded almost sorrowful, "I'll have to tell Kingsley, that the plan has failed. We can probably have him back in Azkaban by the end of the week."

Hermione's head snapped up to stare at Minerva in horror.

"What?" She croaked disbelieving what she'd heard.

Minerva blinked at Hermione surprised by her tone.

"No, no, no, he can't go back," Hermione said quickly. "I retract what I said, don't tell Kingsley!" Hermione sounded desperate now.

Minerva at a loss blinked at her.

"I...if that's what you want Hermione, I'll respect your wishes." She said surprised. "But, if he tries something like this again, I'll have to act." Minerva finished.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding and went to stand beside his bed.

Madame Pomfrey came back and put some clean sheets on the bed beside Snape.

Hermione stood for a good while watching Snape as he continued to shake. Hermione was worried he'd die from the exhaustion caused by being in this state for so long.

Eventually Hermione gave up her vigil and gave into exhaustion herself, crawling into the bed made for her she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Hermione woke up a couple of hours later. She wasn't anywhere near completely rested but her brain was apparently against allowing her to fall back asleep.

She stood up and stumbled over to Snape's bed sitting on the corner of it and leaning over to see his face.

He'd stopped shaking, thank Merlin, and was now sleeping fitfully.

Hermione moved her hand to smooth his hair back off his forehead. The minute her hand touched him his eyes jerked open.

Hermione froze as his black eyes found her brown ones. They stared at each other for a second Snape stunned to see her upon waking and Hermione at a loss completely after all the events of the evening.

Finally Snape's eyes darted down as he struggled to sit up. Hermione went to help him, but his hand went up to stay her.

She stopped and sat back waiting for him to become situated. Finally he sat his back ramrod straight, his hands folded, and his eyes glued to his lap.

"I am so very sorry Miss Granger," He whispered. "There is no way to convey the depth of how sorry I truly am." His voice sounded so desolate, Hermione reached out to place her hand on top of his.

He flinched when her hand touched his, and he withdrew his, closing his eyes.

"I know nothing I can say will stop the inevitable, but I do want you to know that my behavior was unforgivable but sorely regretted."

Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"What's inevitable?" She asked confused.

Snape's eyes went up then and looked at her confused.

"I will be sent back to Azkaban." He said it as though she seemed a bit slow to him at the moment.

"Oh, that." Hermione replied trying again to take one of his hands in her own. "I told Minerva it was unnecessary." She said it so matter of fact, that Snape's jaw quite literally dropped and he stared at her as though she'd grown a second head and started singing in Finnish.

"What?" His tone was soft but the question sharp.

"I told her it was unnecessary to do any such thing," Hermione replied looking at Snape to make sure he understood her this time.

Snape jerked away from her and seemed to curl into himself.

Hermione moved up so she was sitting directly beside him. She wanted to pull him into a tight hug like she would anyone else who seemed this distraught; but she knew Snape probably wouldn't appreciate that. So she settled for again taking one of his hands into her own. This time he gave up fighting it and clung to her hand.

He was shaking again, but for a completely different reason.

"It's all right," She said trying to soothe him.

"No, it isn't," he whispered back at her turning, glassy eyes boring into hers. "It is nowhere near all right. I almost hit you." He looked down at his free hand as he said it.

"I made you angry, it's understandable you lost control." She told him softly, bringing her other hand up to brush his hair back.

"I don't know how many times I watched my father strike my mother in the same manner," He said in a horrified voice. "I am just like him, a monster."

Hermione felt her eyes fill with sudden tears.

"You aren't a monster!" She said earnestly trying to catch his attention. "You had a moment of weakness, and I'm perfectly fine."

He continued to shake and curl in on himself.

Hermione leaned in even closer to him, and decided to take her chances.

She took her hand out from his, and wrapped both of her arms around his thin and shaking form.

He stiffened at the contact as she expected he would; but after a moment he leaned into her and even loosely wrapped his arms around her.

She rocked him a little as she felt her shoulder become wet with the tears he was trying so desperately to hide.


	14. Chapter 14- Safe Haven

Snape was kept in the hospital wing for another day to ensure there were no lasting side effects.

Hermione stayed in the next bed over and glared at anyone who tried to disturb him.

She still didn't quite know what to think of the last day; she should be angry or at least afraid of Snape, though he couldn't hurt her. She seemed unable to feel anything but worry for the man which made her very uneasy.

Snape would barely speak to her, avoiding eye contact and pretending to be asleep when she tried to be friendly.

She didn't know what to do and Minerva was very clipped and cold when she visited the two.

Hermione figured it was due to Snape but she wasn't entirely sure.

After the two were released from the hospital wing Hermione gave into the silence and didn't speak to Snape for three days afterwards.

Finally the silence was broken when Hermione had another nightmare.

The twisted face of Bellatrix was mere inches from her bloody forearm her eyes were shinning with pride over her handy work. Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs. She suddenly awoke her mouth open the scream from her nightmare sliding into reality and flying out of her throat.

"Shhh...it's alright," Hermione heard a deep male voice right beside her ear.

She knew it was Snape but couldn't help the involuntary flinch that overcame her at the sound of another person being so close to her.

"Was it about Lestrange again?" He was keeping his distance, for which Hermione was grateful. Anyone else would have tried to hug her or touch her which wouldn't have helped in the least at the moment.

Hermione turned and keeping her eyes focused on the duvet, nodded.

"Come with me," he ordered quietly, extending his hand to her.

She turned and placed her petite hand lightly into his.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)**)*()*(*)*

He lead Hermione to the courtyard he'd shown her the last time she'd suffered a nightmare.

He walked her to the bench she'd sat on last time and took the seat beside her, keeping a few inches between them.

Hermione quietly sat; she hadn't looked up at Snape yet, but she felt a light pressure in her left eye, not knowing if something was wrong she turned her face towards his asking if something was wrong with it.

Snape looked at her with a completely neutral expression, but nodded his head slightly.

"Here, let me take care of it," He reached out for her face but she backed away.

"What's wrong?" She didn't want to sound hysterical but obviously something was wrong with her and she'd rather be told straight out than kept in the dark.

"It's nothing much you have busted a blood vessel most likely due to the screaming," he sounded so calm and detached as though a burst blood vessel was nothing more than a speck of lint.

Hermione pulled out her wand and transfigured a twig she found lying near her feet, into a small hand mirror.

Hermione looked at her reflection and was shocked to see the large dark spot that marred her snow white pupil.

Hermione was very proud of her ability to keep calm; but this coupled with her nightmare had worn her nerves thin.

She dropped the mirror onto the stone floor; it shattered, then turned back into discarded wood.

Her hands shook and she couched forward trying to not cry. Tears escaped though because Hermione was terrified she'd make the dark spot grow if she put to much pressure on the afflicted eye.

"Granger, look here," Snape's voice startled Hermione into looking up.

Snape took his opportunity to frame her face with his pale hands and hold her head steady.

"Now, relax." His voice was so authoritative that Hermione instinctively obeyed.

"Good, now look into my eyes," he whispered, Hermione hesitated but eventually looked back into the dark depths.

She could feel a slight warmth deep in her left eye socket, she kept still and continued to do as she'd been told.

"There," he said at last releasing her face. "I did all I can. There will still be a dark spot for a few days but I stopped it from growing."

Hermione nodded her thanks to him and turned her face up to look at the bright moon.

"How do you know about this place?" Hermione asked.

"I should've expected to be questioned eventually," He said with a sigh, his usual nastiness absent. "I used to come here during my days as a student."

Hermione waited for him to elaborate and when he didn't she turned to look at him.

He sighed deeply and stood up.

Hermione watched him as he paced around the small courtyard avoiding small stone fixtures and plants with an ease that only comes with being very familiar with a place.

"As I'm sure the Golden boy has told you, I was tormented in my youth," he continued to trace a path through stone and flora as he spoke; making Hermione's head spin trying to follow his dark figure.

"I found this place after a particularly nasty encounter. I later realized that the castle would only allow me in here, like my own safe haven." His voice was becoming quiet and Hermione wondered if he had forgotten his audience.

He continued to pace and lapsed into silence.

"If it will only allow you to enter, how am I here?" Hermione asked, still sitting on the stone bench

"I brought you here," he said as he sat back down onto the bench.

"Why did you let me into such a private place?" Hermione asked, her voice quiet.

Snape turned and looked at her.

"You saved my life, miserable as it is, the least I could do was give you a place to escape your nightmares." He said in such a matter of fact tone that Hermione felt stupid for asking, after a few minutes Hermione stood up extending her hand to Snape.

"Come on we need sleep, we'll be up bright and early to attend breakfast _on time_," she said with a soft smile, her face brightening as Snape actually took her hand and allowed her to lead him back to their rooms.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)(*)*(*)*(**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*

Hermione was up and ready seconds before the sun began to emerge over the horizon. She knew it'd be a while before Snape was ready, but no harm could be done trying to hurry him along some.

Hermione knocked on his door a few times, eventually he emerged. She had to stifle a giggle as she looked at him.

His hair was in disarray and he seemed to be having difficulty focusing on her.

"Sun in't up yet, why the hell are you knocking on my door?" His voice sounded genuinely confused, which caused Hermione to stifle another fit of laughter.

"We're making it to breakfast, remember?" Her voice sounded too cheery and she knew her smile was too wide; but Snape's sense of perception seemed too clouded by sleep to notice.

"Mmm second," he mumbled and closed the door.

Hermione went into the living area and sat down to wait.

Snape finally emerged, his hair put to rights, and his pajamas replaced by his usual black robes.

"Ready?" She asked as she stood.

"Obviously," He growled back. Hermione made a mental note to wake him a little later next time.

Hermione took the lead as they headed down to breakfast.

Her nerves were starting to get the better of her the closer she got to the Great hall.

Snape and Minerva hadn't been in the same room since the incident.

Hermione also hadn't heard a word out of the Headmistress which was very unusual. She hoped to catch Minerva at breakfast, due to the usual lack of attendance. Hermione was apprehensive as to what would happen though.

She knew she'd stick by Snape and defend him like the lioness she was; but Minerva could be just as fierce. If she saw Hermione's wellbeing at stake she didn't know what the Headmistress would do.

Madame Pomfrey was sworn to silence so that the four of them were the only ones who knew, but if Minerva told Kingsley there would no hope for Snape, even if Hermione fought tooth and claw.

Hermione took a deep breath as she neared the double doors. She looked over her shoulder at Snape. After a moment she pushed open the doors and entered a room of chaos.


	15. Chapter 15- Something to Remember

Hermione couldn't quite comprehend the madness she saw as she entered the great hall. The teachers were all in attendance, which rarely ever happened for breakfast during a normal day, and they all seemed to be trying to talk, at the same time, to a figure standing in their midst.

Hermione stared in confusion for a second; but then the figure broke away from the group and she finally recognized the black hair and bright green eyes of one of her best friends.

"Harry!" Hermione ran over and threw her arms around the boy who lived and crushed him in a huge hug.

"Hey Hermione, forgot you were here." He chuckled in her ear before releasing her and finally looking at her from head to toe.

"What happened to you?" He asked, his voice going from excited to worried in the matter of a second.

Hermione wasn't sure what he meant. Sweat coated her palms and broke out at the base of her neck as the thought that he might've found out what Snape had done crossed her mind.

She was able to reason with her mind though that he couldn't be asking about that because his tone had changed after looking at her, and she didn't bear any mark of what had occurred.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked in her most confused voice.

Harry looked at her for a second, then his eyes traveled over her shoulder to her charge.

Hermione tried to keep composure as she asked Harry again what he meant.

"Your eye," he murmured gesturing towards the damaged eye she'd completely forgotten about.

"Oh, that's nothing." Hermione said in a high voice. Harry was now glaring at Snape. Hermione knew that Harry had forgiven Snape for their years at school but it seemed that, that alone had not endeared Snape to him completely.

Harry took hold of Hermione's arm and led her a few paces away. Hermione was aware that every eye in the room was upon them, including Minerva's.

"Hermione, tell me honestly, has _he_ done something to you?" Harry sounded genuinely concerned for her. Which is the only thing that saved him from a sound tongue lashing.

"Of course he hasn't," Hermione squared her shoulders and stared up at her friend, he'd gotten taller since she'd seen him last. "Snape has been courteous and even pleasant. You have nothing to worry about, honestly"

Hermione felt a little guilty at this, but it was true he had nothing to worry about. The binding wouldn't let Snape hurt her, even if he wanted to.

"The eye is from a nightmare I had I broke a blood vessel." Hermione added.

Harry looked at her for a moment with a searching gaze. Apparently he had been taught a thing or two about watching for lies in his auror training.

Harry gave her a tiny apologetic smile. Not enough to see her falsehood though.

"Sorry Hermione. A couple of us are meeting up with Ron and his new girlfriend for drinks later at the Three broomsticks if you want to tag along?" Harry looked very hopeful that she'd go.

Hermione didn't quite know what to say, she did want to see more of Harry but the prospect of seeing Ron again and with a girlfriend, she wasn't sure she could handle that.

"We would be delighted Potter, when are we expected to be there?" Snape's voice crawled over Hermione's shoulder and froze Harry's smile for a moment. He hadn't considered the ramifications of inviting Hermione, when she was bound to the dungeon bat.

"Uh...eight o' clock or so." Harry looked down at his shoes for a moment. "I'll see you later Hermione." and with that Harry fled, going over to Hagrid and telling him about a part of his training that involved subduing magical creatures.

Hermione turned to look at Snape. He seemed like he'd much rather be somewhere else.

"Come on then, I doubt they'll stop to eat and I'm famished." Hermione turned and smiled at Snape.

He followed her and they headed down to the kitchens for breakfast.

After a moment's hesitation at serving the infamous Hermione Granger, the houselves filled a small wicker basket with some egg sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

They decided to move their breakfast outside since the sun was shining, and there was a nice light breeze that made the perfect atmosphere for a morning picnic.

Hermione settled underneath a large tree that faced the lake, Snape sat beside her and they started in on the food.

After they'd eaten an awkward silence enveloped them. Hermione decided to break it.

"Why did you agree to meeting up with Harry later?" Hermione didn't want to sound as annoyed as she in fact was at his taking that choice away from her.

"I didn't want my presence to keep you from seeing your friends." He replied in a clipped tone that spoke of how uncomfortable he was about the whole thing.

"You know I haven't seen Ron since we broke up," Hermione threw out with a casual tone she knew Snape could see right through. "I didn't know he'd gotten a new girlfriend, I have no idea who she is." Hermione looked across the lake watching the sun shimmering on the shuffling waters. She fell into her thoughts continuing to watch the water as it danced.

She wasn't sure when exactly she fell asleep, she sort of just lost track of herself as she became consumed by the sight of the beautiful day before her.

All she knew is that one moment she was sitting with her back against the tree her eyes watching the lake and the next she was opening her eyes to a darkening sky.

This alone did not shock her though, the fact that her head was pillowed on Snape's shoulder was what nearly gave her a heart attack.

She froze as her mind tried to remember how she'd ended up leaning on him.

He must've felt her stiffen, and looked down at her, his expression unreadable.

"I didn't wish to wake you." He said softly. "I doubt I'd have been able to anyway, you were sleeping like the dead." He added in a snide voice.

Hermione sat up and tried to clear the fog that had crept into her brain.

"So you just sat here all day with me sleeping," Hermione looked at his shoulder and saw a small puddle of spit. "And drooling on you," Hermione was beyond humiliation.

Snape nodded his head, and stood up offering her a hand.

Hermione ignored his hand and pushed off the tree trunk, standing she looked toward the castle and saw that candles were beginning to burn, which meant it was after dinner.

"We missed dinner," Hermione whispered. "We'll have to miss our outing to go get food."

Snape shook his head at her.

"There is still time for you to look presentable and get food before we meet Potter," Snape told her in a calm tone.

Hermione made and agitated noise and tried to run her fingers through her hair, which only succeeded in getting them caught and further humiliating herself.

"Fine, I need to change." With that Hermione took off toward the castle. If she was going to be seeing Ron and whatever bimbo he decided to call a girlfriend she was gonna look damn good doing it.

*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Hermione emerged from her room feeling like some sort of goddess. She'd put a host of different magical hair care products into her bird's nest of hair and now it lay in gorgeous spiral curls. She had on a burgundy dress that reached her knees and made her curves look fantastic. To top it off she'd slipped on her only pair of stilettos, the same pair she'd tried to seduce the ministry official in the way of Snape's freedom with.

Hermione saw a plate of finger sandwiches on the coffee table. Snape must've had an elf bring them up.

Hermione walked as gracefully as she could, heels never were easy for her to walk in, over to the pate of sandwiches and grabbed one cramming it into her mouth as fast as she could.

Not having eaten since breakfast Hermione could feel her stomach begin to consume itself.

As Hermione shoved a third sandwich into her lipstick lined mouth she heard someone cough from directly behind her.

"You know some of those are for myself," Hermione whirled around to see Snape staring at her with what appeared to be barely concealed laughter.

"Right, sorry, done." Hermione mumbled past the sandwich still in her mouth and backed away from the coffee table.

Snape walked over and snatched a sandwich.

"Are you ready?" He asked after swallowing his food.

Hermione nodded her head and began to make her way to the door.

Snape stepped in front of her and opened the door waiting till she'd crossed the threshold to follow.

The Three broomsticks was very crowded that night and it took Hermione a moment to spot Harry amongst all the people.

Hermione and Snape made their way to a large table that had been placed at the back of the main room, Hermione saw that Minerva, Hagrid, Flitwick, and Sinestra were already sitting down with drinks.

Harry spotted Hermione and Snape and cleared a spot across from him for them to sit.

"Drinks?" Harry half shouted at them, the crowd around them was almost deafening.

"Butterbeer please," Hermione shouted back.

Snape shook his head.

Harry nodded then disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione turned to see Minerva staring at her, but when Hermione went to speak she turned her head away.

Flitwick was deep in conversation with Hagrid, and Sinestra was glaring daggers at Snape.

Hermione resisted the urge to thump her head down on the table top in front of her.

Harry reappeared, but he wasn't alone.

"I found Ron," He announced.

Hermione's stomach took an unpleasant dive.

"Hi, this is Sofia Price, my fiancé." Ron came out from behind Harry with a petite blond in tow.

He smiled at their former professors, but when he saw Hermione his face turned a ghostly white.

"Hey Mione, didn't know you'd be here." He seemed at a complete loss, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously.

Then he noticed Snape, and his face turned as red as his hair.

"Snape," He chocked out.

Harry looked at Hermione apologetically.

Hermione wanted to smack Harry right upside the head.

She had been under the impression that Ron knew she was coming and was fine with it.

She also hadn't realized that in Harry's world girlfriend and fiancé were interchangeable titles.

The impulse to bash her head off the solid chunk of wood in front of her tripled.

Harry sat back down, motioning for Ron and the blond to sit beside him.

Hermione finished her butterbeer in one gulp and went to get another.

Snape stopped her and got up instead, apparently he was just as uncomfortable with this as she was. That should teach him for trying to answer for her.

"So what have you been up to Mione?" Ron asked in a tight voice.

"Nothing really, I'm the new librarian at Hogwarts." Hermione said quickly, tripping over her words a little.

"Imagine that a job filled with books, should've expected that," Harry said laughing nervously.

"Yea," Hermione agreed softly.

Snape reappeared with Hermione's second butterbeer, which Hermione downed in three gulps this time.

The conversation went on in that awkward fashion.

Hermione was beginning to feel light headed.

She looked over at Snape, who was staring at her shoes.

"Like them?" She asked him quietly, she didn't know what to say to Harry or Ron so goading Snape sounded like the best idea at the time.

"They look difficult to walk in, why would you wear them?" Snape asked back just as quietly.

"Because they look pretty, of course. I used this very pair when I got your release papers signed.

Snape's eyes sparked for a second and he seemed like he wanted to say something; but was interrupted by Hagrid who had gotten up and brought back a tray full of tiny glasses filled with firewhiskey.

Harry and Ron accepted a shot each.

Hermione looked over at Snape and he nodded his head for her to snag one for him.

She also grabbed one for herself, thinking it might help her loosen up a little and stop being so uncomfortable.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**)(*)*()**(*)*()*(*)*(*)

"_You could say it's my instinct,"_

Hermione hadn't stopped at one shot and had downed two more.

The only people left at their table were Harry, Snape, Ron and his fiancé.

Hermione's head was light and her tongue kept moving of it's own accord.

Hermione didn't know why she was singing, but it felt like the right thing to do at the moment.

"_Yes, I still have one," _

Hermione couldn't hear her own voice and didn't know how well her singing was.

From the looks on Ron and Harry's faces it wasn't very good but she wasn't able to stop.

"_There's no time to second guess it, yes there are things that I'm still so afraid of," _

That blond bitch was laughing at her.

Her pale face scrunched in obvious laughter. Hermione wanted to hit her, but there was a voice in her head that kept her singing.

"_But my courage is roaring like the sound of the sun, cause it's vain about it's mane and will reveal them to no one!" _

Hermione finished singing that song and slumped forward too tired to keep her head up, and too angry to continue to look at the bitch's laughing face.

She felt Snape stand up and help her to her feet.

She followed him out into the dark street without once looking back.

"_I spent my whole life becoming invisible," _

Hermione began to sing again in a softer voice as she stumbled down the road her arm looped through Snape's.

"_It's hard to maintain and it's hard to get by," _

Leaned on Snape with all her weight.

She could feel every bit of alcohol she'd consumed and it was rushing through her veins like a burning fire.

"_I don't recall fight or flight setting in, I had no introduction, I just breathe it in like the air and there's nothing to remember,"_

Hermione kept losing her footing, which made their progress back to the castle painfully slow.

"_There is nothing to remember, I owe you nothing, That's all I got for you,"_

They were still a good way from the main gates and Hermione's vision was blurry and at times in twos.

" _And you'll borrow nothing, that's what you expect of me, so you send me a lot out of thin sailor's knots and I fear beneath your radiant thoughts, my foot steps now," _

Hermione paused in her singing to laugh as she nearly fell on her face.

She felt Snape catch her with his arms around her waist, he was practically dragging her along now.

"_They will echo loudly, all I owe, all I owe, strides I spent to the finish line," _

Hermione resumed singing, her voice getting softer.

"_All I owe, all I owe, strides I spent to the finish line, I'll give you those."_

They'd made it inside the gate and Hermione was still swaying dangerously and the more she sang the less she focused on her feet.

"_You told me something that scared me to death, don't take me home I can't face that yet," _

Snape had given up trying to haul her along and had stopped to rest at the tree they had sat beneath earlier.

"_And I'm ashamed that I'm barely human and I'm ashamed that I don't have a heart you can break," _

Hermione's voice was very quiet now and if it wasn't completely silent in the darkness she was sure that Snape wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"_I'm just action, and at other times reaction, all I owe, all I owe, strides I spent to the finish line."_

Hermione swung her head up to look at Snape who was watching her as she sat singing on the cold ground.

"_All I owe, all I owe, strides I spent to the finish line, I'll give you those, just don't make me go home." _

Snape slid down to sit beside her still looking into her face as she sang softly.

"_Give me something to remember," _

Hermione leaned over closer to Snape.

"_Give me something to remember," _

She brought her face within inches of his.

"_Give me something to remember,"_ the last words of the song were spoken in the softest of whispers, and before Hermione stopped to think she leaned in the last inch and let her lips touch his.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

*The songs are "I'm an animal" and "Nothing to remember" by Neko case.


	16. Chapter 16- Last Night

Hermione woke up feeling like she'd been trampled by a gang of angry giants.

Her head was pounding and the taste in her mouth was more disgusting than she could begin to describe.

Hermione swung her feet over the side of the bed. She didn't remember getting into bed, actually she didn't remember anything after her second shot of firewhiskey last night.

Hermione stood up on wobbly knees, she couldn't seem to form coherent thoughts at the moment.

One thing she did know whas that she needed the toilet, bad.

Hermione stumbled out of her room and proceeded to make her way to the bathroom only stumbling every other step.

After finishing an impromptu shower Hermione decided was necessary after getting a whiff of herself, she made her way to the living room where she assumed Snape would be.

After reaching the couch Hermione looked around and noticed he wasn't there.

By the look of the light filtering through the window across from her it must already be past noon, where was he? Asleep maybe?

Hermione's stomach gave a nasty rumble and she cursed herself, Snape and the ministry for the fact that she couldn't simply nip down to the kitchens without Snape in tow.

Hermione worked up her courage rose to her feet and walked over to Snape's door.

She knocked softly at first, but as seconds turned into minutes, Hermione's knocks got louder.

"Snape, wake up!" Hermione yelled at the thick mahogany door. "I'm hungry and I can't leave without you, so please get out here."

Hermione finished yelling and stood tapping her foot starring at the door.

Finally the door swung open to reveal a dressed Snape who brushed passed Hermione without so much as a look.

He opened the door for her then flew past her, walking quickly and paying Hermione absolutely no heed.

Hermione didn't know what his problem was, and she was honestly still too hung over to give it much thought. If he was angry at her she was at least happy he was ignoring her and not yelling at her.

They entered the kitchens and were met with a fairly disgruntled elf who informed them that lunch had just ended and that it would take a moment to prepare something fresh.

Hermione simply nodded her head and walked over to lean against the wall facing the massive kitchen.

Snape eventually followed, still holding his silence and staring straight ahead as though something important was etched into the wall opposite.

Hermione was looking at him trying to figure out what was wrong when an idea struck her.

"Did I do something last night that has brought on this bout of silent treatment?" Hermione watched his face and saw a nerve near his right eye twitch just slightly.

He continued to stay silent.

Hermione turned her head to stare at the opposite wall.

"Well I'm sorry if I did. I'm a bit of a lightweight and drank a little too much last night."

He turned and looked at her then.

"What do you remember of last night?" He asked the question in a tone completely devoid of emotions, which is what put Hermione on edge.

"I remember drinking firewhiskey, then its a black void really," Hermione sighed then looked back at him. "What did I do?"

Snape shook his head and clenched his jaw for a moment. Hermione was still and didn't know if he was going to answer her or not.

"Nothing much, you sang a couple songs then I dragged you back here where you passed out on your bed." He was staring straight ahead as he spoke and Hermione wasn't sure if he was telling her the whole truth or not.

"Sorry again, I'm sure the singing was terrible," Hermione sighed.

They stood silent for a moment, then another thought struck Hermione.

"Oh God were Harry and Ron there for the singing?" Hermione looked up at Snape and wanted so badly for him to tell her no.

"Yes they were, Weasley's fiancé found you quite funny actually," Snape seemed only too happy to deliver this blow.

Hermione doubled over and groaned.

"I'll never hear the end of this, if they speak to me again." Hermione whispered as she tried to keep hot tears from spilling.

She was mortified, she'd embarrassed herself so thoroughly and on the first meeting with Ron since the break up.

Hermione straightened back up as an elf brought them their food. Sandwiches, again Hermione couldn't complain, they were being an inconvenience, but she was getting truly sick of eating sandwiches.

Snape took the food and swished back out the door, Hermione followed still too consumed in her thoughts of what had happened last night to pay much attention to anything else.

When they made it back to their rooms, Hermione made to go straight back into her room, have a good cry and vow to never touch alcohol again.

"You aren't eating?" Snape snarled at her from the couch where he'd sat down and begun eating. "I was rudely disturbed by you who seemed ravenous, or was that a joke of some sort?" He seemed rather angry with her and she was still hungry so she quietly bowed her head and went to sit across from him.

She had half her sandwich gone and stared at the other half still deep in thought.

Snape had finished eating and had grabbed a book he'd started the other day off the coffee table.

Hermione set the uneaten half back down on the plate and stared at Snape as he read. She could tell he was aware of her gaze, but he seemed determined to ignore her.

"I didn't just sing horribly, did I?" Hermione watched Snape's face closely for any sign that she was right.

"I don't know what your insinuating, it isn't really my fault that you drank until your memory failed." Snape set down his book and turned his full stare on her. She squirmed a little feeling a lot like she had when he'd been her professor.

"That didn't answer my question," Hermione gulped waiting for his full wrath to fly at her.

He didn't start berating her and yelling though, instead he calmly stood and walked to his door. He turned to look at her.

"You won't want to know what else you did, and I am not going to be the one to tell you." With that he turned and slammed the door behind him, leaving Hermione alone with her half eaten sandwich.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

A week passed in which Snape spoke not a word to Hermione, and Hermione sulked endlessly.

Sunday morning Hermione woke to the sound of knocking on her door.

Hermione stumbled to the door and cracked it open to see who was there.

Snape's black eyes stared back at her.

"Minerva wants to see you in her office," His voice was crisp and Hermione could only nod as her mind worked furiously to think of why Minerva would want to see her.

"Give me a second I'll be out." Hermione closed the door and began to throw on jeans and a shirt grabbing shoes and trying to tame her hair.

Hermione emerged looking a little less sleep rumpled and followed Snape out the door.

They entered Minerva's office and the headmistress asked if Snape would wait outside.

He turned around instantly and Hermione was alone with Minerva.

"I heard something rather disturbing from Hagrid a few days ago, I did not know if I should confront you about it but have decided it is best to." Minerva had motioned for Hermione to take the seat across from her at her desk.

Hermione sat and looked at Minerva, a crease of confusion between her brows.

"He said that the evening when Potter was here he saw you and Snape down by the lake," Minerva paused and coughed a little. "He said that the two of you were engaging in inappropriate behavior," Minerva seemed embarrassed and Hermione could feel her stomach drop to her sloppily tied shoes.

"What behavior?" Hermione heard the note of hysteria in her voice but couldn't stop it.

"Hagrid said that the two of you were...kissing," Minerva seemed extremely uncomfortable even saying the word.

Hermione stared at Minerva for a moment stunned. Hagrid had seen Hermione and Snape kissing by the lake, while she was drunk.

Hermione kept trying to search the void of her memory for anything that could shed light on how in Merlin's name that could have happened.

"What? How? Is he sure he saw correctly?" Hermione couldn't seem to believe that this wasn't some sort of falsehood, but why would Hagrid lie about something like that? He wouldn't and Hermione knew it but she just still couldn't digest the fact that she'd kissed Snape, drunk or not.

Minerva simply nodded her head and looked at Hermione with a piercing gaze.

"You don't recall this happening?" Minerva seemed a little less upset now that she knew Hermione wasn't snogging Snape on a regular basis, like she'd apparently thought was happening.

"No! I don't remember anything about that night. I asked Snape what happened and he's said I was singing," Hermione stood up suddenly enraged. "That bastard! He wasn't going to tell me!"

Hermione ran to the door, turning around Hermione looked back at Minerva.

"Excuse me Headmistress, I have something I need to go take care of." Minerva looked like she wanted to stop her but thought it better to not interfere.

Hermione crashed out into the hallway startling Snape momentarily. She took off down the hall determined not to have this fight where prying eyes might see.

Snape followed clearly confused.

Hermione reached there rooms and burst through the door.

The minute Snape was inside and the door shut she whirled facing him.

"You weren't going to tell me!" She screeched. Hermione poked a finger at him and waited for his defense.

"I don't know what your talking about, were you nipping into the firewhiskey again?" Snape shot back sarcastically fueling her anger. "If you were I'd like to know so I can knock myself unconscious before you start to sing again."

Hermione's face flushed red and her hands balled into tight fists.

"How dare you? How dare you make jokes when you lied to me!" Hermione took an angry step towards him.

"When did I lie exactly?" He seemed so cool and calm it only served to enrage Hermione more she was ready to hit the bastard.

"You didn't tell me we kissed! I count that as something I should be told about!" Hermione yelled.

Snape;s face twisted and he sneered at her his yellow teeth coming into view.

"You kissed me. I was merely a victim of your drunken antics. I did not tell you because I frankly do not care." Snape continued to glare his arms now crossed over his chest.

"You should have told me. I shouldn't have to wait for McGonagall to tell me, that was low even for you." With that Hermione turned and ran to her room slamming the door and casting several silencing charms on her door.

When the final charm was in place Hermione sank onto her bed and let the tears fall. She didn't know what to think and had so many emotions running through her.

She was sure that Snape would never speak to her again and that she wasn't sure she wanted him to.

Oh how she wished she could go back and do that night over.

Hermione hugged her pillow to her chest and let sobs rip through her, her brain frozen and her heart aching. She let herself be taken over by her tears and didn't think anything for a good while.


	17. Chapter 17- Well Then

Hermione awoke with a screaming headache, she'd fallen asleep after crying for a good couple hours and she was paying the price for her tears.

She didn't want to leave her room, she knew that logically she couldn't stay in here forever but her brain was attempting to figure out ways in which she could last a good couple of weeks.

"Umm...house elf?" Hermione called feeling ridiculous.

"Yes, miss?" A tiny elf squeaked as it popped into her room right in front of her.

"Oh, uh yes can I please have two plates of food?" Hermione asked in a polite voice. "And please no sandwiches." She added with a small pained smile.

Hermione sat down at the small vanity that graced the corner of her room, she tried to smooth out her rebellious hair and as always to no avail. The darn thing was determined to look as though a tornado had attacked it.

The elf popped back with two plates of hot food, roast and mashed potatoes.

"Thank you so very much," Hermione said taking the two plates before the elf could set them down.

"I am happy to serve you miss," with that the elf disappeared.

Hermione took a deep breathe. She felt stupid for trying to reach out to Snape so soon after their latest fight, but she could not handle living so close to someone and having to spend all hours with them and have them not acknowledge your presence.

She lifted the silencing spells from her door and took a step outside.

The living area was empty.

Hermione set the plates on the coffee table and walked over to Snape's door.

"I got us dinner," Hermione called quietly. She waited a moment and the door remained shut.

Hermione walked back into the living area and put a stasis charm on the food to keep it from getting cold then she sat down to read ignoring her growling stomach.

Hermione hadn't gotten very far into the first page when the door to Snape's room quietly opened.

Snape stepped out and looked at her.

"I got you a plate, and I made sure it wasn't sandwiches again," Hermione said from the large chair. "I was getting frightfully sick of sandwiches."

Snape took a quick glance at the food then looked over at Hermione and stopped.

"You should have just told me," Hermione whispered. "Even in your own mean way you could have belittled me for doing it yelled at me even, but you should have told me," There was no anger in Hermione's tone, just sadness.

Snape looked down and began to remove the charm from the food.

"I know," Snape said back a note of regret in his voice.

He brought the food over and sat a plate down in front of Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head at him and they both began to eat in a calm silence.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**()**(*)*(*)*()

The next few weeks found Hermione and Snape trying to ready the library.

Since Hermione was still to take the librarian position when the students came back Snape would have to at least stay in the library with her as she worked.

Hermione sorted and resorted the Hogwarts library making sure everything was ready for the new year. The students were to arrive in only a weeks time and Hermione while ready, was a nervous wreck.

Madame Prince was a formidable librarian, she did not tolerate a single un-hushed voice.

Hermione knew she could be bossy but making sure the whole school stayed in line while in her presence was a daunting task.

Another problem that weighed on Hermione's shoulders was the things people would say about Snape.

Very few people agreed with Hermione and her decision to save the war hero. Scores of witches and wizards wanted him dead or at least still locked up.

Hermione looked over at Snape who had taken charge of organizing all the potions and potion related books into an order he saw fit.

Hermione looked at his face his large hooked nose that drew low over his pinched mouth with its defined frown lines.

His hair was still shoulder length and still shiny from grease, his body was hard to see under all the dark layers but she knew he must still be as thin as a skeleton.

Hermione would watch as he ate, he'd always eat half of his plate and move around the rest of the food until Hermione was done then they'd either exit the great hall in silence or call a house elf to take the dishes.

The simple routine they'd taken to was calming but Hermione knew it wouldn't last through the year, the minute the students arrived everything would change.

Hermione wasn't sure how but she was a nervous wreck over the changes that would come.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Snape drawled.

Hermione blinked quickly and shook her head.

"No need to be rude," Snape growled. "What do you wish me to do with this piece of trash?" Snape asked holding up _Perfect Pantry Potions _by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hermione made a face then motioned for him to hand her the book.

"I have an idea for it." Hermione said a tiny mischievous smirk curling her lips.

*(*)*(*)*(**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*

That evening found Hermione and Snape sitting comfortably by a small fire roaring in the hearth.

Hermione took the poker and nudged the burning book so that the fire would eat at the smiling picture of the fraud Gilderoy Lockhart.

"I had the most awful crush on him when he taught defense in my second year," Hermione said laughing a little.

"Yes, you and half the female population in Britain at the time." Snape sneered back.

"He had a nice smile, and honestly how many wizards can you find that can toss their hair so elegantly," Hermione giggled. She felt giddy her prep work was done and now she need only wait and see if the students would tare her to pieces or respect her.

Snape let out a distasteful snort, "Anyone can flip their hair, that brainless twit did it so often it became much like a nervous twitch,"

Hermione laughed and turned to look at Snape.

"So you can flip your hair like Lockhart? Well lets see it then dazzle me," Hermione was taking a real chance here trying to play around with Snape but she figured that he must've softened up at least some since their binding and Hermione was happy enough to try and test the waters.

Snape glared at Hermione but she could see a tiny twitch near his lips that gave away his amusement at her comment.

"So Granger why aren't you the future Mrs. Weasley, I was sure you'd have been popping out little ginger monsters by now," Snape made the comment lightly but Hermione's face fell just a bit.

"Oh, we didn't get on like we should have," she kept up her cheery tone but her eyes were sad now. "He wanted different things and I didn't want to give mine up."

Her head was bowed and the cheerful tone gone.

"I suppose it made me the bad guy but I want someone who'll listen to me and what I want from life."

Snape looked over at her, he felt bad for bringing this up but it had been a burning curiosity for him.

"I think I'll be alone for good now though," Hermione's dismal voice broke through Snape's thoughts. "I'm too bookish for most guys, especially ones like Ron."

Snape felt bad for the girl, he knew what the loss of someone you love could do to the mind, but she was speaking far too quickly a witch her age had a long time before she lost her edge.

"Really Granger? You would sell yourself so short?" Snape cut in, "You may be insufferable and, I know being with you constantly, far to bossy and curious for your own good, but you're a beautiful young witch. Weasley was stupid to not worship you. You deserve better and you will find it. Don't give up till you end up like me."

He paused and stared at the fire, that had consumed Lockhart's book, for a moment then he said quietly, "Old, alone, and universally hated."

With that Snape stood up and went into his room closing the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18- First Days

Hermione took a deep breath to ready herself, then opened the library doors for the first time this school term. No Students needed to be in the library at this hour but Hermione wanted to make sure everything was perfect regardless. Snape was in tow, but his disposition in the mornings was far from sparkling, so he just stood near Hermione and yawned as often as he could in an attempt to make Hermione feel guilty.

"It all looks about right," Hermione whispered to herself scanning shelf after shelf and pacing like mad.

Students would most likely begin to show up after their first couple classes.

"Is it necessary for you to practically work yourself into a panic attack before anything has even happened?" Snape drawled.

"I just want to make sure everything is ready," Hermione snapped back, taking offense.

"You've been making sure everything's been ready for the last month. This library has never been this clean in all the time I've been acquainted with it."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hermione grumbled back.

"No but I dare say some of the staff might not recognize the place and will most likely get lost after all the organizational changes you've made." Snape said sweeping his hand at the library as a whole.

"Is it that different?" Hermione squeaked her eyes going wide. "Maybe I should try to make it more like it used to be." Hermione was pacing and mumbling to herself her panic level rising by the second.

"Granger," Snape snapped grabbing Hermione by the shoulders to stop her damned pacing.

Hermione stopped as soon as Snape touched her. The magic that had protected her from Snape before was now stirring and Hermione was scared it might send him crashing to the floor as it had before.

After a moment of tense silence Snape, his hands still firmly gripping Hermione's shoulders sighed.

"You need to let things happen as they will, you won't stop a disaster by panicking now."

Snape let go of her taking a couple steps back.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, apparently the protective magic could tell he wasn't doing her harm.

Hermione nodded at Snape and walked over to her desk, which was littered with lists of all the books she'd moved, which was mostly everything except the restricted section.

She sat down in her tiny creaky chair and waited.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

The first day had gone off without a hitch. Mostly the library was quiet and vacant, a few ravenclaws were meeting to discuss a project that wasn't due for a couple months and a few of the other students were there trying to start homework. Hermione noticed there weren't any first years in the library, perhaps they didn't know where it was. Hermione wrote down that she needed to make sure the Headmistress was aware of the potential problem. Hermione supervised the students and found no reason to have to reprimand any of them. Snape sulked in the corner of her work area reading one of the more frowned upon potions books that ordinarily inhabited the restricted section.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*

The second day was starting out to be quite different.

Snape was still reading his book, but there were a lot more students appearing in the rows of books and not all of them were studious ravenclaws.

"Mr. Jones!" Hermione snapped at a fourth year hufflepuff, "What is that your reading?"

Bernard Jones turned a deep scarlet as he tried to hide the dirty magazine he had just been looking through.

"Nothing," He said quickly trying desperately to not look at the new Librarian.

"May I please have the transfiguration book you were just reading, so that I may put it away for you?" Hermione asked the terrified fourth year with a sweet smile.

Bernard handed the closed book to her.

Hermione took the book with the nude magazine in it still, and turned to walk away.

"That's fifty points from hufflepuff, Mr Jones. I'll ask that you kindly keep your personal reading material out of my library." Hermione said over her shoulder.

Hermione stormed up to her desk holding the tainted transfiguration book that contained the repulsive magazine.

"Honesty, I shall never understand why teenage boys are so very idiotic." Hermione huffed sitting down beside Severus and slamming the book down between them.

"What are you ranting about?" Snape grumbled putting a finger where he'd stopped reading, and looking up.

"I just caught Mr. Jones looking at this." Hermione growled flipping the book open to reveal it's nefarious cargo.

Snape glanced at the picture that had opened to a tall blonde witch, with a very short skirt that was leaning over a desk.

"Oh," He blurted his cheeks singed a slight red color.

"It's disgusting! I'll have to clean this book page by page before I put it back in circulation." Hermione didn't notice that Snape had stopped listening and was trying very hard not to look at the blonde witch that was now waving at him to join her, blasted moving photos.

"Are you listening? I asked if you think fifty points was a fair penalty, I think he's still in here I could assign him detention with Filch." Hermione asked Snape who was listening slightly pink cheeked.

"I think Mr. Jones was properly humiliated this time, if it occurs again tell the Headmistress she'll most likely give him detention for the rest of the year and most of the next." Snape replied he was trying to keep his book carefully positioned so that Hermione didn't notice how the blonde witch was affecting him.

"I suppose you're right. I'll be calling for lunch soon, what would you like me to get for you?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever you're having will be fine for me." Snape mumbled pretending to go back to his book.

"And what shall I do with this?" Hermione asked holding the magazine up and crinkling her nose.

"I'll take it and dispose of it later, don't want Mr. Jones trying to collect his confiscated property." Snape said taking the magazine and putting it in one of Hermione's drawers.

Hermione gave Snape a curious glance as she called for a house elf.

"Would you please bring two plates of fish and chips?" Hermione asked politely once an elf appeared, it nodded and popped away.

Hermione looked over her desk for a moment then began to organize books that had been returned, she flicked her wand at them and they moved back to their proper places.

Hermione and Snape shared a quiet lunch that was only interrupted a few times by students with questions.

Towards the end of the day Hermione was pretty irritable and Snape was twitching as though he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" A shrill voice screamed from one of the back rows.

Hermione jumped up and Snape reluctantly followed her as she went to investigate.

"That's my boy friend! You slag!" A small black haired girl was shrieking at a tall brunette both were gryffindors. A tall muscular boy was standing between them dead silent as the two girls screamed.

The black haired girl grabbed ahold of the other girl's hair and yanked taking both of them to the ground as they continued to shout.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled in her most commanding voice. The crowd of students that had gathered were cheering the girls on and kept on cheering after Hermione's yell.

"Miss Granger? May I?" Snape asked stepping up beside her.

Hermione nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Silence." Snape said his voice only rising a slight bit so that he was heard above the commotion but wasn't anywhere near yelling.

Everyone went silent, the two girls untangled themselves and stood.

"You three will see the Headmistress," Snape said to the two girls that had been fighting and the boy that had been the object of their dispute.

"The rest of you all will leave the area before Miss Granger takes ten points from each of your houses for each person here."

As soon as he finished his speech all of the students scuttled away.

Hermione was a little taken aback at how easily he'd disbanded the mob that hadn't even listened to Hermione.

"How did you manage that?" Hermione asked when they got back to her desk.

"If you haven't noticed Granger everyone in this school either hates or is terrified of me, the group that was so merrily cheering on that spectacle were primarily made of second and third years. Students I never taught but have heard of the man who murdered the great Albus Dumbledore and are properly terrified of me." Snape snarled his mood had rapidly disintegrated, he'd forgotten how often such things occurred and it irritated him that Granger couldn't handle herself.

"The next time that happens I'm not bailing you out." Snape snapped and went to sit at a table that kept him within his bounds but was away from Hermione and her stunned expression.


	19. Chapter 19- Water and Flames

Hermione stood glued to the spot. Snape was back to his reading and wasn't giving her so much as a glance. Hermione walked back to her desk and sat down heavily. After the incident that had just occurred most of the students had cleared out. Only a few older students who hadn't even bothered to join the foray were still at their tables reading. Hermione dropped her head into her hands.

She hadn't made it a whole week, and she had already screwed up.

Failure. The voice in Hermione's head was whispering.

She shook it away and continued to sort books and keep an eye on the students that were still diligently working.

Snape rose as Hermione went to turn out the lights. He'd made it through two more books not giving Hermione the time of day.

Hermione didn't seem to notice a whole lot though she was too busy degrading herself.

She was thinking of all the horrible things that could happen tomorrow. She felt more stressed than she had before her OWLS.

"I'm not going to have dinner I need some fresh air. Would you like to join me?" Hermione asked Snape as they made their way down the corridor.

"Do I have a choice?" He snarled and marched ahead of her making.

They continued in silence. Hermione didn't know what to say.

He really didn't have a choice if Hermione chose to go outside he had to go, had to trail along behind her like a dog.

They made it to the main door and Snape pushed out into the dark night Hermione jogging slightly to keep up.

Snape took off toward the lake and Hermione panted behind him.

"Wait," Hermione wheezed.

Snape abruptly stopped and Hermione had to swerve to avoid hitting him.

"What is it Granger? You wanted fresh air, here you go. I'd like to get some rest before tomorrow morning which will come much too quickly." He barked at her.

"What is your problem?" Hermione gasped.

"My problem? I'm the one who is looking at an adult who took a position she wasn't able to handle," Snape said his voice calm.

Hermione didn't say anything, she couldn't. He was right. Of course he was right.

Why did she bother trying to do this?

"It's fine." Hermione said straightening her spine. "I'll be giving the headmistress my resignation."

Hermione continued walking past Snape towards the lake trying her best to get her face out of his sight before she let the tears fall.

She moved quickly and ended up on a tiny bit of ground that hung out over the lakeshore.

She stood there looking up at the bright crescent moon, she couldn't stop crying now, quietly though not a shudder or sound escaping her, she could only hope Snape stayed back.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Damn.

"You over react so quickly sometimes." Snape mumbled from beside her. "It's enough to make your head spin."

She stayed quiet her voice was buried deep inside her and had no plans of returning anytime soon.

"You'll do nothing rash," He said quietly his voice coming from right behind her right ear.

She stayed silent and still.

He jerked her to look at him getting impatient.

"Understand?" He growled.

She quickly jerked out of his grasp.

In a moment the world was tilting.

Hermione was closer to the edge of the tiny cliff than she'd thought.

She felt the world slow down as she plummeted to the beach below. She felt something thump into her middle which sent her flying towards the cold black water.

Her eyes closed seconds before the water hit.

It was freezing and Hermione couldn't get her feet to work. Her arms would not obey her. She felt something tug her upwards.

Felt the dark hold of the watery depths begin to release their hold.

Hermione's head broke the water and her lungs screamed as they filled with air.

Snape was pulling her towards the beach.

He wasn't swimming very quickly and as Hermione watched his head kept bobbing beneath the water.

Hermione pulled away a little and swam on her own her years of swimming practice at the local pool in her neighborhood coming into her limbs. Snape was doggy paddling beside her and tiring fast.

Finally bother made it to land and collapsed onto the tiny strip of cold sand.

Hermione was trying to catch her breath when Snape turned his head to look at her.

"Stupid girl," He growled softly.

Hermione ignored him and sat up slowly.

"I think it's time to go back inside." Hermione said.

"I agree," Snape grumbled. "Now help me up." He ordered.

Hermione stood and grabbed Snape's icy hand helping him up.

She was shocked he'd asked for assistance but by now she learned to let it go, it was like seeing a comment that only comes around every hundred years.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**)*(*)(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

They made it back to their rooms without anyone seeing them in soaking wet sand covered robes. Quite a story that would be to explain to the headmistress.

"I'm going to light a fire you can change and join me for some tea," Hermione said as she pointed her wand at the hearth, bright flames leaping to life from the logs no doubt stacked there by very thoughtful elves.

Hermione crawled into her room and changed out of her damp robes putting on a pair of brightly colored shorts and a long black nightshirt.

She walked back out into the living room to find that Snape had already called for tea and had a cup ready and waiting for her.

Snape was sitting one of the arm chairs his feet, which were bare, were pointed towards the fire in what she assumed was an attempt to warm them.

Hermione took her cup of tea and sat down on the rug in front of the fire right beside Snape's bare feet.

She took a sip and groaned slightly in pleasure as the warm liquid coated her insides.

"I've never seen you without shoes on before," Hermione commented unabashedly staring at his pale bar feet.

Snape looked down at Hermione and moved his feet a way from her.

"There's a first for everything," Snape ground out.

"Come sit down by me," Hermione asked patting the spot beside her.

Snape looked at her with an unreadable expression, then he moved down to sit beside her moving his bare feet farther from her view and closer to the fire.

"Granger, don't be so hard on yourself." Snape said from beside her.

"It's difficult when the only other adult I talk to on a regular basis thinks me incompetent." Hermione said sighing.

"I don't think you incompetent, just inexperienced." Snape snapped at her.

Hermione shook her head smiling a bit, an insult with a complement the Snape way.

"I think you should call me Hermione," Hermione said looking at him his features were a little horrifying in the fire light. His cheekbones were sharp and the shadows reached up into his hair and his eyes glittered from the dark shadows under his brow.

"Hermione, then." Snape said.

"What should I call you?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Mr. Snape." He said deadpan.

Hermione's face fell for a moment, until she caught sight of the tiny smirk that curled his mouth.

Hermione laughed, long and hard, and she think she even smacked Snape on the arm.

He smiled a little wider and smacked her arm back knocking her over.

Hermione continued to chortle as she propped herself back up to look at him.

"Seriously though, can I call you by your given name?" Hermione asked the mood sobering up.

Snape rose to his feet and looked down at her.

Which seemed to be the only way he looked at her.

Then he surprised her by putting a hand down to help her up.

"You may call me Severus." He said as she stood beside him.

She had barely a moment to hear him before he disappeared into his room leaving Hermione confused with the fire still roaring in the hearth.


	20. Chapter 20- We all have Scars

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling very sore and slightly confused. The details from yesterday were still a bit fuzzy to her mind this early in the morning. Hermione got out of bed and began to brush her hair, then her teeth, she then decided on a nice pair of maroon robes and she emerged from her room ready for the day ahead of her.

"Good to see you were able to survive the night and still manage to be up at this ungodly hour," Snape grumbled from his doorway as he followed her to the door to their rooms,

"Well this hour is less ungodly than that one day I woke you," Hermione smirked at Snape, she was coming to quite enjoy teasing the man.

"True," he chuckled dryly holding the door open for her to take the lead down to breakfast.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*( *)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*(**)(**)*()* *(*)(*

The first thing Hermione noticed as she entered the Great Hall was that there was a new man sitting up on the dais with the other teachers.

Hermione turned around and raised an eyebrow at Snape...Severus, her mind corrected her.

She thought on that as she made her way to her usual seat beside Minerva. They were on a first name basis now, she hadn't had a lot of time to digest this information and certainly hadn't, yet, used her new privilege.

Hermione felt very strange, she was elated by this new level of intimacy, but she also felt anxious this was only the beginning, they still had four years ahead of them before they could be more than few feet from one another. She was worried about how quickly they'd come to this point.

Her thoughts began to wonder on what could come next and if she even wanted to consider such a thing when the Headmistress stood up and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me students, Faculty, I'm sure you've noticed a new addition to our staff," Minerva began.

Hermione turned her head to look at the strange new man who was seated on the other side of Minerva. Hermione had to strain her head a bit to see all of him, she took in his strawberry blonde hair and nearly nonexistent eyebrows his eyes were an eerily light blue and his face was covered in a light dusting of freckles. She leaned a little farther back taking the front two legs of her chair off the ground and arching her neck Hermione was then able to see that this stranger was missing his right hand and that the nub left attached to his wrist was horribly scarred.

Hermione was positive that the wound had to have been caused by a dark curse.

"Now, if everyone will welcome Professor Mils," Minerva said with a slight flourish and the great hall erupted into applause. Hermione hadn't been paying attention and had been too busy studying Professor Mils to listen to anything Minerva had been saying and when the sudden sound of clapping hit her ears Hermione jumped and due to her precarious perch on two out of four legs, Hermione and her chair toppled to the ground.

The crash of Hermione hitting the stone floor wasn't so loud as to garner the attention of the students but all of the other teachers were staring at her and Snape was shaking in his seat.

Hermione glared up at him but he was too busy laughing to even notice.

Hermione quickly stood up righted her chair grabbed a muffin and stormed out the teachers entrance, Snape a few paces behind barely concealing his laughter.

Hermione stormed into the library and instantly began shelving books and ignoring Snape as much as one could when followed by a chortling ex-con.

Hermione continued on her day quietly ignoring Severus and going about her duties.

Dinner was fast approaching and Severus was buried deep into a book the smirk on his face the only remnant of his laughter from earlier.

"If you are quite finished laughing at me, shall we go to dinner?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be done laughing at what you did this morning, but for the moment my facial muscles have tired of that pose and shall stay in their most favored position," Severus then frowned dramatically.

Hermione couldn't stifle a giggle at his face.

"We better get moving if we intend to grab seats before everyone starts to eat and we make yet another scene," Severus drawled standing up and leading the way.

Hermione froze as she noticed that there were only two empty chairs left at the head table and they weren't beside each other.

Severus took the seat between Minerva and Hagrid.

Hermione was then forced to take a seat between Flitwick and the new professor Mils.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met yet," Professor Mils intoned from Hermione's left.

"No, I don't believe we have," Hermione said back nervously. "My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione reached out to shake the new professors hand.

"Fredrick Mils," He said back smiling, awkwardly. It was too late by the time Hermione realized her mistake.

Mils maneuvered his left hand, his only hand, to awkwardly take Hermione's right and shake it once before letting it go.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot about your hand..." Hermione stuttered out.

Mils smirked, "So that's what you were looking at when you fell off your chair this morning?"

Hermione's face fell further and she looked down. "I'm sorry about that I wasn't very awake and having a new face around is kind of a big deal around here and..."

Mils put his hand on top of the hand Hermione had resting on the table between them.

"It's fine," he said softly, "It is rather strange seeing a defense against the dark arts teacher with his dominant hand blown off by a nasty death eater," Mils's voice had started soft but snarled at the end making Hermione shift away from him slightly and withdraw her hand.

"We all have scars," she breathed back.


	21. Chapter 21- The Past always comes back

The rest of dinner passed in silence for Hermione, she was aware that Minerva was trying to make small talk with Severus, and failing. After her strange encounter with the new defense against the dark arts teacher Hermione was focusing on eating her food quickly and avoiding eye contact with the pale man to her right, who kept looking at her. She felt very uncomfortable but couldn't quite put a finger on why.

She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Severus stand up and look her way.

Hermione instantly stood also and walked over to where Severus was.

"I see you have made a new friend," Severus whispered as they made their way out of the great hall.

"Less a friend and more of a reason to be on edge," Hermione whispered back, as she turned her head to glance back at professor Mils. His piercing blue eyes were staring directly at her his face contorted slightly, as soon as he saw her looking though his lips twitched up into a smile.

Hermione quickly turned back around to follow Severus.

"He makes me nervous," Hermione said as soon as they'd made it back to their rooms.

"He does seem quite strange, I'm not sure if he was a former student of mine or not his face is familiar," Severus replied as he sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"That's possible, he can't be more than five years older than me," Hermione mused, as she went to her room to change into an old pair of sweats and a comfy T-shirt.

She reappeared and sat down beside Severus on the couch, she'd brought a book with her and opened it to her marker.

"If he was my student, you'll be sure he hates me," Severus said pulling out a book of his own.

Hermione looked up at him, "He could have been a Slytherin,"

"And your point is?" Severus drawled.

"If he was a Slytherin he might not hate you," Hermione said.

Severus snorted, "My dear Hermione the Slytherins hated me too."

"Oh," Hermione whispered. "I suppose I just assumed since you were their head of house that..."

"That what?" Snape snapped at her. "That the little brats would like me? Respect me?"

Hermione was staring at him now.

"If you didn't know Miss Granger, which I'm sure you do, I'm a halfblood. Not as bad a blood status as your own but certainly no pureblood, my students knew, their parents made sure they knew." Severus growled. "They weren't permitted to respect me, they tolerated my authority or feared my power." Severus stood, "Nothing more."

With that Severus stalked off to his room.

Hermione looked into the fireplace that was crackling merrily in front of her.

"God Hermione how can you be so stupid sometimes," Hermione murmured to herself as she extinguished the happy fire and went to her room.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*( *)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*) (*)*(*)

The next day passed quietly Severus and Hermione stayed away from one another, as much as they could while magically bound.

The next day started very differently.

"Hello, So sorry to disturb you but I am planning on doing some extensive research and I was just wondering if there was a quiet corner I could have all to myself?" a quiet male voice shocked Hermione out of the sorting she was doing.

Hermione turned quickly and came face to face with professor Mils.

"Oh," Hermione breathed. "Sorry you frightened me for a moment."

Mils smile stretched wider "I had no intention of doing so,"

"Yes, well there is a private section I have set aside for any professor who needs a quiet place to work, most professors go to their own quarters so you should be able to keep it all to yourself," Hermione smiled politely at him as she moved to continue her shelving.

"Thank you very much Hermione," Mils said and when Hermione turned around he was gone.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*( *)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*) *(*)*(*)

"I don't like how professor Mils looks at me," Hermione said to Severus as she sat down beside him, running out of books to sort and students to correct.

"He does seem to find himself on rather familiar terms with you," Severus said back without looking up from the potion's journal he'd brought with him for the day.

It had been two weeks since Mils had requested the professors' corner to work.

He frequently came up to Hermione's desk to request books.

The pale blue eyed professor would glare at Severus, at least that's what he claimed, Hermione was too busy looking for whatever random text the man had asked for to see his supposed nasty glares.

Then he would smile at her, a smile that seemed too wide for his thin face say, "Thank you Hermione," and walk off back to his table.

Hermione shivered as she remembered his icy eyes and how they took in her face.

"Do you think I should mention this to the Minerva?" Hermione asked.

Severus gave her a nasty look. "There's no need for that, he is a creepy little bugger but you can't be alone, not while bound to me and I am more than capable of taking care of a little creep like him," Severus sneered.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione sighed.

They went to dinner, then back to the library, since the school year was in full swing the library hours were longer and Hermione and Severus often found themselves there late into the evening.

"Alright Hermione we need to go it's almost midnight all the students are in bed and the rest of this shelving can wait for tomorrow," Severus said setting one last book into place before facing her.

"Ok, just let me do one more run through to make sure their isn't anyone still here," Hermione said turning to make one last round of the library.

"Not every student falls asleep in the library like you did," Severus called after her.

Hermione promptly turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

Hermione was at the back of the library and rounded the last corner she needed to check when she ran directly into someone's chest.

Hermione was about to let out a shrill scream when a hand covered her mouth effectively silencing her.

Hermione's wide brown eyes traveled up the chest and into the now familiar face of professor Mils.

He took his hand away from Hermione's mouth and moved it to her shoulder his grip tight.

"I'm so sorry I startled you Hermione, I was just about to find you to return my books," He said all of this very quietly.

Hermione nodded her head even though she didn't see any books on the table behind him.

"I...I was just making sure everyone was out of here before heading to bed," Hermione managed to say.

"Ah yes, where is your companion?" Mils asked smoothly looking around.

"He's waiting for me to join him up at the front desk." Hermione said nervously.

"Oh you can get that far away from him then?" Mils asked.

Hermione looked at him strangely, "As long as we're in the same room we came be as far away as the room allows and only eight feet when outside or in a hallway, the magic is fairly sophisticated. How did you know about that restriction?" Hermione asked, she had thought that Minerva hadn't told anyone and Hermione certainly hadn't shared that information with this man.

"Oh, I asked the headmistress why the two of you shared quarters, and she explained that you were bound together," Mils said

Hermione nodded.

"Not that I understand why you saved such scum," Mils snarled suddenly.

Hermione's eyes widened and then her temper kicked in.

Hermione ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Excuse me?" She said indignantly.

"You heard me Hermione, such a pretty girl, a hero too and wasting all of that potential on something that deserves only death." Mils was sneering his face too close.

Hermione didn't back down though and straightening her back glared at him.

"He deserves so much more than I can give him, he deserves true freedom, but that isn't possible now and I'm wasting nothing but my time talking to you." Hermione was getting progressively louder.

"I heard you were intelligent." Mils said his face still too close and his blue eyes were blazing.

Hermione began to feel the first stirrings of fear, this man was mad. Hermione fingered her wand making sure it had a straight path out of her sleeve.

"She's the most intelligent witch you'll have the privilege to meet, now if you are quite finished harassing her we'll be leaving," Severus' voice came from directly behind Hermione's right shoulder.

Mils' face turned beet red and he stormed off past the two shooting Severus a nasty look.

"Thanks I was about three-seconds away from cursing him." Hermione breathed out as she sagged a little in relief.

"I'll have to go have a conversation with the headmistress at some point, until then you will not be allowed anywhere by yourself. Understood?" Severus commanded.

Hermione huffed, "I was handling myself fine."

"He is more dangerous than he looks, do we understand each other?" Severus asked.

"Fine, buddy system from now on," Hermione agreed. "Now, can we please get back to our rooms, I'm a little shaken."

"Of course," Severus said, and to Hermione's utter shock put an arm around Hermione's shoulders as they made their way out of the library.

Hermione knew it was a protective gesture and was meant for Mils if he was still lurking around, but the emotions that shot through Hermione as they walked and the warmth from his arm that penetrated her clothing had Hermione's head spinning.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(* )*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)* (*)*()*(

Once they were safely back on the couch in their living area Severus sighed.

"I remember why I recognized him," Severus started.

"Oh?" Hermione asked from her part of the couch, she was slouched down and trying to keep her eyes open the long day taking it's toll.

"Yes, I was the one that took his hand." Severus said quietly.

Hermione sat up straighter at that, "What?"

"Before I became a spy, there was a death eater raid on a muggle village." Severus's voice was quiet but Hermione was listening carefully and caught every word. "Bellatrix was torturing a small family, she had already killed the little girl and was busy making the mother scream, the father was unconscious, but there was a little boy with blonde hair who was still awake. I walked over and began to torture the father, who awoke as soon as I cast the cruciatus curse. That little boy was a wizard, wasn't old enough to have gotten his letter yet of course, but a wizard none the less and his magic hit me like a wall of bricks. I was knocked down and the father began to run, I'm not sure who it was but someone killed him a few minutes later. The little boy was still throwing waves of magic at me, and well it would look bad to have been killed by a little boy, so I tried to stun him and when that failed I threw a slicing hex at him which, well, which took off his hand," Severus paused looking down at his hands. "The rest of the death eaters were leaving by that point, aurors were showing up, so I disapparated."

Hermione was staring at Severus and couldn't form a coherent thing to say.

"Awful, I know," He whispered. "So the things he said, that I deserved death, I do." Severus continued to stare at his hands and Hermione sat there stunned.

This explained quite a few things, Mils' hatred was justifiable, Hermione supposed, but it didn't excuse his behavior. Hermione wondered if the reason he came here was because of Severus.

"I suppose you're regretting your decision now," Severus said.

Hermione instantly shook her head, but Severus didn't notice.

"Should have let me die, given me peace," Severus whispered.

Hermione tried to grab his shoulder to stop him, but he had already fled slamming his door behind him.

Hermione had known about his past, had known he'd been a true death eater for a time before he became a spy, but hearing him talk like that, describe what he did well it had her shaken.

Hermione sighed she didn't regret her decision to save Severus he deserved a new life. Yes, he'd done some horrible things, but he'd atoned for them saved lives, but he would probably never see it that way, never see his job as done.

Hermione stood up and walked to his door.

She knocked lightly. Silence followed.

"Severus? May I speak to you?" Hermione asked softly.

Silence.

Hermione opened the door a little and peaked in.

Severus was on his bed facing the wall away from the door. Hermione opened the door wider and crept inside.

"I knew about your past Severus," Hermione started. "I knew you were a death eater and I still stick by my decision to save you."

Hermione moved farther into the room and rounded the bed to face him.

"You've made up for your past, how many times did you save Harry, save me for that matter?" Hermione asked.

Severus was still staring at his hands.

Hermione set her hands on top of his, finally capturing his attention.

"You need to realize that you've made up for your past, it will always haunt you, I know that, but you need to try to live." Hermione looked into his black eyes and hoped he was listening to her.

Severus stayed quiet his eyes speaking the torment that was raging inside him.

Hermione smiled a watery smile at him her eyes swimming as she beheld his brokenness.

"I see you Severus as you are and I think you are good, truly good." She let out a watery laugh, "A little grumpy at times and certainly terrifying when you want to be, but good."

Severus stood up suddenly still looking Hermione in the eyes.

Hermione stood still her breathe catching as she tilted her head up to keep eye contact.

Severus didn't say a word but silently wrapped his arms around Hermione in a strong embrace, holding her tightly to his chest. After a few moments Hermione could feel him shake against her.

She rubbed his back and held on just as tightly, desperately trying to sort out the emotions that were fighting their way through her.


	22. Chapter 22- A Counter-productive Meeting

Last evening was a rough one for Hermione, she held Severus until his shaking stopped then tucked him into bed and crept out into the living room.

Since then she'd been sitting on the couch staring at the still glowing embers in the fireplace. When Severus had been about to embrace her last night Hermione had thought fleetingly that he was going to kiss her.

Ridiculous she thought now, why would he do such a thing? It would be so very out of character for him.

Another thought that haunted her was that when she thought he was going to kiss her, she wanted him to. Now thinking back she realized that she desperately wanted it. That thought scared her.

Hermione wasn't attracted to Severus, she didn't want something intimate with him. These things were facts, Hermione knew, but then why did she want him to kiss her so badly.

These thoughts chased themselves around Hermione's brain until the sun started to glimmer into the room, and Hermione heard Severus stirring in his room.

Hermione got off the couch silently and crept into her room for the first time that morning.

She heard Severus's door creak open, and she could imagine his confused expression when he realized Hermione hadn't left her room yet.

Hermione hurried to throw on a new set of clothes and tame her hair, while getting her face to cooperate and not give away her sleepless night.

"Ready for breakfast?" Hermione asked as she emerged from her room, her robes were crooked and slightly rumpled, she couldn't remember her wrinkle release charm, her hair was, well, being it's usually self and the bags under her eyes were fairly prominent.

"Are you feeling alright?" Severus asked, looking confused and slightly worried.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night," Hermione said waving away his concern.

"It looks like you didn't sleep at all," Severus remarked as they left the room to head to breakfast.

The day went smoothly from there, Hermione did encounter some minor hiccups in the library due to her lack of sleep, but nothing too bad.

It was almost eight in the evening when Hermione and Severus closed the library early for the night, they had a meeting with the headmistress that couldn't be put off any longer.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked down at her with a slight sneer, "Of course it is, why would you even question telling Minerva, she has a right to know that this new employee of hers is a potential threat."

"True, I guess you're right," Hermione sighed following Severus onto the moving staircase that lead up to the headmistress's office.

"Of course I am," Severus smirked slightly down at her.

"Come in," Minerva called from her desk, she looked up surprised as Severus followed closely by Hermione entered her office.

"Well, this is unexpected," Minerva said warily watching the pair, something was wrong she could see anxiety on both of their faces, Hermione's was rather obvious and Severus's more difficult to discern.

"Minerva we would like to bring something to your attention, if I may?" Severus asked gesturing to the over stuffed seats that faced the headmistress's desk.

Minerva nodded to the two who sat down immediately.

"Minerva Professor Mils is a dangerous man, and something needs to be done," Hermione said quickly as soon as her backside had hit the seat.

Severus sighed, so much for stealthily approaching the topic.

"What? Hermione what on are earth do you mean?" Minerva asked thoroughly confused.

"Minerva," Severus broke in. "Professor Mils is an old acquaintance of mine, and as such he is a threat to Miss Granger and myself."

Minerva looked confused for a moment, then her face cleared. "Yes, he did mention that the two of you have met before and that it wasn't pleasant. But he assured me it wouldn't be a problem."

Severus leaned forward in his chair, "He has shown that his intentions are not, in fact benevolent, he accosted Miss Granger."

"He did come to me to let me know that there had been an incident, he apologized for acting in an unprofessional way. Nothing actually happened," Minerva said looking calmly at Severus, "I don't see a problem, it's not as though you're an innocent in this situation Severus."

Hermione's mouth popped open on it's own.

"If name calling and some slander is all he's done that is hardly grounds for reprimanding," Minerva continued oblivious to Hermione's aghast expression.

"Minerva, this man is dangerous he could do some real harm," Hermione said.

"Hermione dear I think you are over reacting," Minerva said calmly. " I think by now you should realize that Severus has quite a few enemies and if I chose to not allow any of the many people he has crossed wrong, the defense position would still be unfilled."

"That isn't fair." Hermione growled getting up out of her seat.

"Hermione calm down," Severus growled quietly.

Hermione was much too tired and sick of Severus never being defended that she didn't hear him.

"I know dear that Severus has gotten the short end of the stick, but we have to be realistic," Minerva started.

Severus saw Hermione's face turn red, saw her hands clenched tight at her sides, and decided the meeting was over.

"Thank you headmistress, Miss Granger hasn't been sleeping well, and I understand you are in a rough position we will see you tomorrow at breakfast. Good evening." Severus said very calmly as he put his hands on Hermione's shoulders and turned her directing her out of the headmistress's office and out of hexing the headmistress out the window.


	23. Chapter 23- The Kiss

Hermione fumed the whole way back to their rooms, as soon as they reached the living area she exploded.

"What the hell was Minerva thinking?" Hermione began to pace. "It doesn't make any sense for her to be defending him like that."

Severus stayed silent as he sat down on the couch.

"Severus, what do you think is wrong with her? She could be enchanted somehow I wouldn't put it past Mils to drug her or curse her somehow," Hermione said starting to sound slightly hysterical.

"Hermione will you shut up," Severus snapped.

Hermione stopped pacing and stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Minerva isn't under any sort of spell, she is merely doing her job." Severus said as he lit a fire in the fire place and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Doing her job?" Hermione screeched, "How is ignoring and even belittling a potentially dangerous situation, 'doing her job'?" Hermione asked using air quotes to prove her point.

"Look at it objectively Hermione, Minerva receives a complaint from a former employee and death eater about a current employee who, as of yet, has done nothing wrong." Severus looked up at Hermione. "Even if her most favorite lion cub is bound to said death eater, she isn't going to risk losing a teacher when we aren't even halfway through the year because of what she perceives as paranoia."

Hermione sighed and sunk down onto the couch beside Severus.

"I guess your right, but I still don't like how she spoke to you," Hermione said quietly looking over as Severus's face which was pointed up at the ceiling.

"I'm used to far worse treatment Hermione," Severus said his eyes closed.

"That doesn't make it right," Hermione said still looking at Severus's closed eyelids.

"I've been through hell for most of my life, a little bad-mouthing from Minerva McGonagall is nothing." Severus said cracking open one eyelid to look down at Hermione. She was close beside him on the couch, not touching him but nothing more than a hair's breadth away.

Severus sighed deeply and took a chance.

Hermione felt Severus's arm snake around her shoulders and suddenly she was pressed into his side.

"Now if you would kindly shut up and enjoy the lovely magical fire I made we may be able to salvage the evening." Severus said trying not to tense as he waited for her reaction.

Hermione got over the shock rather quickly and then without even a thought sunk into Severus's side sighing and placing her head onto his shoulder, "Alright, but we still need to be on our guard,"

"Of course," Severus said looking down at the mess of hair that was resting just beneath his nose.

How had this happened, he wondered, how had they ended up here like this.

Severus had a tight feeling in his chest he was resisting the urge to rub. He remembered this tightening, he'd felt it before and that scared him more than any dementor could.

Hermione's thoughts were a jumble.

She was very confused but also very happy, which only served to further her confusion.

She didn't know what she should do next, she wanted almost desperately to kiss him, but if she was reading him wrong, which she must be because this was her dreaded ex-professor and he couldn't possibly mean to be cuddling her in this way. He must simply be trying to reassure her, make sure she isn't afraid. Hermione sunk a little deeper into his side.

Severus felt Hermione relax into him more, what should he do now? Severus hasn't had a whole lot of experience in this he had been witness to some horrible sexual acts preformed by other death eaters at revels, but he had never participated, never enjoyed watching such things. I fact he hadn't even kissed a woman, his mother of course didn't count. He wanted to kiss this woman though, this woman who had been his student, who saved his life not three months ago and was now tucked under his arm on the couch they shared.

He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to press his thin pale lips to her full pink ones, and see what he'd caught so many students doing in dark corners was like. He couldn't do it, he was too scared. He was a coward, he was a lost little boy who did n't know where he stood in this situation, and that unnerved him.

Hermione snuggled into him a little more, she was trying to test the boundaries a little, how close could she get, before he moved away, or Merlin forbid did something else?

Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his thin chest expanding and contracting against her left breast. She wondered what he was thinking. She wished she could just slip into his mind and hear his thoughts, but she couldn't and knew she should enjoy the situation while it lasted.

Severus looked down at her wild curls that frizzed up into the air. He knew she wasn't a great beauty, but neither was he, maybe she could look past his exterior, and well his interior too, who was he kidding she'd have to look past a lot of things.

Severus frowned, what was he doing, this would spoil what they'd created, he'd scare her and make her want to get away from him, which she couldn't do. Well she could, and that scared him almost as much as her rejection did.

He felt her breathes deepen, he decided to make his move.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Hermione felt his kiss the top of her head and her drooping eyes shot open. She sat up and looked at him. His dark eyes were shining with a strange light.

"We should retire for the evening, tomorrow is approaching fast," He said his voice deeper than she'd remembered it being.

Hermione nodded her head stunned into silence.

Severus saw the shock on her face and panicked bolting from the living room and into his bedroom.

Hermione watched him go, then stood up and shuffled to her own room for a fitful night's sleep.


	24. Chapter 24- A Morning of Firsts

Hermione stared up at her ceiling. What had happened last night had her baffled.

Severus had put his arm around her, they had cuddled on the couch, and he'd kissed the top of her head and then he'd run away. How was she meant to take that?

Did she pretend like it hadn't happened, did she try to reinitiate that kind of behavior?

She didn't know. Hermione thought back to all the experience she'd had in the romance department; she'd been with Viktor but their's wasn't a relationship she wanted again, Ron hadn't worked out so she didn't really want to look to that for experience so she was at a loss.

Hermione could see the sun rising through her bedroom window, she should get up, the five hours of sleep she'd managed to get were weighing on her.

"Might as well go and see what happens," Hermione whispered to herself.

She opened the door to see Severus asleep on the couch. She remembered him going to his room, had he come out after, regretting his decision to flea?

She walked over to him and saw that he'd changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and an old T-shirt, his feet were bare. Hermione moved to see his face and noticed him shiver ever so slightly.

Hermione summoned the blanket from her bed and gently put it over him tucking it around his feet.

She looked back at his relaxed face and couldn't help the pang that she felt in her chest.

Her feelings for him were so very far away from simple, she couldn't figure out exactly when it had started, but the grumpy and sullen man before her had become important to her in a way that she really hadn't had in a long time.

Hermione decided she'd sit on the floor and lean against the couch and wait for Severus to wake up, then she'd confront him and hell or high water at least get an answer about his feelings.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)( *)*(*)*(**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(* )*(*)*

Severus woke up snuggled into a blanket that wasn't his.

"Wha..." He started sitting up in confusion.

He flopped back down as the sunlight hit his corneas.

"Glad to see you're still alive," He heard Hermione say from somewhere to his left.

Severus turned his head and opened his eyes looking directly into deep brown ones.

"Morning," She whispered.

"Good morning," Severus whispered back. He looked at her and noticed that she looked rather rested, but her clothes were slightly rumpled. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Not too long, I woke up extra early and saw you were cold and just decided to wait till you woke up out here." Hermione said.

Well, that explained the blanket and her clothes. Another thought hit him, what if she's waiting to discuss last night, I don't know what I say to her after what happened, not that anything even really happened. He hadn't even properly kissed her, but oh how he'd wanted to. How he wanted to now.

"So, shall we discuss last night?" She asked quietly, biting her lip and looking at anything but him.

"What about last night?" He asked abruptly.

Hermione's eyes instantly snapped to his, "It was nothing?" She asked hurt predominant in her tone and eyes, but anger also waged.

"I don't know what your talking about Miss Granger I think you might be touched in the head." Severus said sitting up and breaking eye contact, unable to see that look for much longer.

"I think your a right git," Hermione said angrily. "You can't pretend something didn't happen. You can damn well tell me it meant nothing, but don't just forget it and force me to as well," Hermione finished softly quiet sobs following her triad.

Severus turned to face her resolved to do this, if she wanted to have him carted back to Azkaban for being attracted to her, then at least he wasn't a coward.

"Hermione," he said softly. She didn't hear him and continued to quietly sob into her hands. "Hermione," he said a little louder this time.

Hermione heard him this time, but instead of looking up she bolted, or at least tried to. She made it halfway to her room when she felt Severus grab her around the waist and stop her progress.

"Let me go," She pleaded pitifully.

"Not until you hear me out," He said shaking her a little to get her to look at him.

She finally lifted her head and had but a second before she felt lips crash onto hers.

He didn't know what he was doing, that became instantly clear to both parties. Hermione had kissed boys before and knew what it should be like, and Severus, well Severus seemed to be simultaneously trying to suck her lips into his and crash his teeth into hers.

Despite the minor issue of his kissing skill Hermione still felt like she'd been given the most beautiful gift.

After a particularly nasty attempt at changing his technique, which resulted in Hermione getting a bloody lip, they pulled away from one another and opened their eyes.

Hermione cleared her throat delicately. "Severus," She said looking at him earnestly.

"Yes?" He asked a note of fear crawled over his normally confident tone.

"You've never kissed someone before have you?" Hermione asked, she sounded sincere and not at all malicious.

Severus's instant reaction was still to get defensive.

"I don't know what you mean," He huffed.

"Severus, that kiss was your first kiss wasn't it?" She rephrased and asked again, her tone still gentle.

Severus wasn't looking at her and was dead silent.

Hermione stepped closer to him. "It's ok, I just wasn't prepared is all. Would you mind if I kissed you?" Hermione asked quietly moving ever closer.

Severus stiffened, "Why would you want to, I bloodied your lip," He growled.

Hermione touched her swollen lip, she'd forgotten about it, "Honestly, I've had worse injuries." She brought her hand up to his cheek. He flinched away, as she'd expected him to.

"I enjoyed sitting on the couch with you last night," She said trying to catch his eyes. "I enjoyed our first kiss and I don't want it to be the last,"

She was so close to him now, she saw his eyes were glistening.

"I don't know how to do this," He said lifting his hands in a helpless gesture.

"Well, fortunately I am a know-it-all," She said smiling as tears of her own surfaced.

She leaned in gently then and touched her lips to his. His tried again to suck her mouth into his, but she stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder and a small squeeze.

They stood like that lips locked and gently exploring each other. She had her hands in his hair, and on his neck, she even moved them down to his skinny hips. He stayed still at first and then his hands came up to gingerly cup her face as he continued to kiss her.

She smiled against his lips as she felt him relax.

Eventually Hermione broke the kiss, to Severus's disappointed stare.

"Don't look at me like that, one of us has a job to go to," She said looking down at her watch and trying not to panic, she was never late, but this was a morning of firsts.


	25. Chapter 25- Dilemma Revealed

Hermione and Severus didn't speak much for the rest of the day, their meals were slightly awkward and the silence between them as Hermione shelved books was slightly strained.

Hermione kept staring at Severus, and had caught him doing the same a few times.

What happened now? It's not as though the romance novels Hermione had read shed light on etiquette one should abide by if one kisses their ex-professor turned ward.

Hermione sighed as she slid another book into its rightful place.

Professor Mils hadn't made a reappearance in the library since their confrontation a couple days ago. She was glad to at least not have to worry about the creep, she just had Severus to worry about. She looked over at him for the hundredth time and saw his brows knit and his mouth turned down into a frown.

"What's wrong," Hermione asked quietly. She didn't want to draw too much attention to them, but the students nearest them kept studying and didn't give the two a second glance anymore.

"Nothing," He said turning his back on her and walking to their desk opening the book he'd been reading, though Hermione had noticed that he hadn't turned a single page in the whole six hours they'd been there.

Hermione went back to shelving books, she figured that the idea of a relationship with her was a difficult one, but she hadn't thought it was that difficult.

Hermione docked points off of a Hufflepuff who was trying to sneak a piece of pie from his book bag and into his mouth. She did not allow food so close to the books, they were protected by charms to keep them clean, but those kinds of charms could only do so much and the thought of a book being so thoroughly damaged while under her care unnerved her.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, and Hermione and Severus were back in their rooms at last.

Severus continued to ignore her and Hermione eventually snapped.

"What is it?" Hermione said instantly catching Severus's attention with her angry tone. "Hmm? Is it the bushy hair? The age difference? I fixed the buck teeth. What's wrong with me then? Why won't you even look me in the eye?" Hermione had her hands on her hips and her face had a slight pink sheen to it.

"What on earth are you talking about, you daft woman?" Severus asked honestly confused.

"We kissed, for Merlin's sake and you've been acting as if we were fighting or something." Hermione sounded absolutely exasperated.

Severus went back over his actions today, he'd been in such a strange fog all day, he realized now that he'd seemed very cold to Hermione all day.

"I did not mean to be cruel," He started. "This whole thing is new to me and I had a lot to go over in my head, I did not mean to upset you." Severus looked at Hermione warily.

"You are so very lucky I understand what you're saying," Hermione said her hands still on her hips, but the pinkness gone and replaced with her naturally rosy freckled complexion.

Severus reached out and grabbed Hermione around the waist, bringing her down to sit in his lap.

Hermione squeaked a little as she landed in his lap.

Severus wrapped his arms awkwardly around her holding her without bringing her into his chest.

Hermione was having none of that though, and closed the distance wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning her whole upper body onto his chest.

"I'm sorry, truly I didn't consider how I seemed to you." Severus mumbled into her ear.

"I'm sorry I got angry," Hermione mumbled back into his ear. "We are just beginning, and for one of us everything is new," Hermione stopped then asked, "Is everything new?"

Severus stiffened and kept quiet.

Hermione knew that meant yes, Severus had never engaged in intimate behavior before.

"We'll go slow, I don't want to push you into anything you don't want." Hermione said, she meant it, but she also knew it'd be difficult she hadn't been laid since the last time she and Ron were together and Ron was engaged to get married, which roughly translated into it had been a while.

Severus nodded his head making her hair move.

They stayed like that wrapped around each other, not saying anything or moving.

Eventually Hermione broke the silence.

"May I kiss you?" She said it so softly Severus wasn't sure he'd heard her.

"Huh?"Severus said as she pulled back a little.

"I want to kiss you," Hermione said again.

Severus merely nodded.

Hermione moved forward and let her lips land softly on his. They snogged until the fire died and then they broke apart panting slightly.

"Shall we retire to bed?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked at her warily. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing too sinister, just bed," Hermione said innocently.

Severus nodded and Hermione climbed off his lap.

Both stood and Severus started to walk to his room.

Hermione was following him.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Going to bed." She replied nonchalantly.

Severus looked at her for a moment, then continued to his room, Hermione on his heels.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)* (*)*(**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)* (*)**

Severus shut the door behind Hermione as they entered his bedroom.

The tension between them was thick.

"Which side shall I sleep on?" Hermione asked, her voice calm and demeanor controlled.

"I tend to end up on the right side of the bed," Severus said. "So I suppose you'd take the left side."

Hermione nodded and took off her robes leaving her in nothing but a T-shirt she'd had on under her robes and what Severus assumed were pain underwear.

Severus gulped, he turned away from Hermione as he took off his own clothes, and donned his pajamas.

Hermione watched as Severus tried to change as fast as humanly possible.

She could tell he was extremely uncomfortable with the situation, but Hermione intended to behave and she saw no other efficient way to get him used to their new relationship.

Severus finished changing and crawled into bed beside her.

Hermione rolled over to look at him, he was propped up against the headboard and his posture was very stiff.

"Are you going to lay down?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Not just yet." He replied looking down at her with a very serious expression.

Hermione nodded, you could lead a horse to water but you couldn't make it drink.

She snuggled into his side sensing his slight stiffening and ignoring it.

Severus reached down and began to gently stroke Hermione's hair, she sighed, gods did that feel good.

Soon Hermione was fast asleep, Severus on the other hand was wide awake and remained so for the rest of the evening.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**)*(*)*(*)*(**( **)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)** (*)*

Hermione woke up to Severus's black eyes staring down at her face. When he saw she was awake he quickly averted his gaze.

Hermione stretched and the day began.

The two of them walked to breakfast and ate small portions, stopping periodically to look at one another. No one seemed to notice the change in the strange pair, and the two of them were quite alright with their privacy.

Professor Mils was missing at all three meals and was still missing from his research table.

Hermione was beginning to believe he'd decided to avoid the pair.

Life went on and a gentle new way of living formed between the two.

They slept in the same bed and would then spend the day reading or shelving books.

This was all working fine until Hermione discovered what Severus had been trying to hide from her.

The two of them had just finished up at the library when Hermione caught Severus yawning, she had noticed him looking more and more tired with each passing day.

"I think we'll head to bed early, yea?" Hermione said as they made their way to their rooms.

"If you want to do that we can," Severus replied.

"You look like you need a good night's sleep," Hermione said, trying not to annoy him but also voice her concern.

"I'm fine," Severus said quickly. "I've been sleeping fine."

Hermione's suspicions were confirmed with that last sentence.

"You haven't slept a full night since I've joined you, have you?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

They reached their rooms and Severus sighed.

"I'm afraid I'll scare you," He said shame in every syllable he spoke.

"Trust me, you can't," Hermione said back with a snort.

Severus gave her a look that clearly said he was not amused by her.

"I want you to sleep tonight," Hermione said her tone commanding.

"Since when do I take orders from bossy Gryffindors?" Severus asked cheekily.

"Since you started sleeping with one," Hermione replied with equal cheek, and then she got up and walked toward the bedroom they now shared.

"Don't say it like that," Severus grumbled his cheeks pink. He got up and followed her.

Hermione stayed awake until she saw that he was complying with her wishes. It didn't take long for him to pass out, the lack of sleep had caught up with him.

Hermione watched him for a bit finding his calm face quite lovely and relaxing to look at.

She then eventually dropped off to sleep also.

Hermione woke an hour or so later to great howls of pain.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her voice breaking as she got up to find Severus in the far corner of the room holding his head and howling in pain ever so often.

Hermione got up to go to him and he howled louder.

"What's wrong?" She said again her worry increasing.

"Knew it was a bad idea, knew it wouldn't work," Severus kept saying.

"Severus Snape!" Hermione yelled. "What on earth are you talking about? Let me help you."

Severus finally looked up at her with red rimmed eyes and a shaking frame.

She saw him suddenly cover his mouth and Hermione was up and guiding him to the bathroom in seconds, despite his fervent protests.

She lowered him to the tiled floor and held his long hair as he dry heaved into the toilet.

He eventually stopped retching long enough for Hermione to get a calming drought and some water into him.

Hermione rubbed his back in soothing circles and Severus eventually gave in and leaned back against her.

"Tell me what happened, please?" Hermione begged softly.

"I had a nightmare, and I must've tried to attack you. I woke up seizing against the wall where I'd been thrown after the binding protection charm went off." Severus said looking down.

She could tell he was ashamed that he'd tried to hurt her, even if he was deep in sleep's arms when he did it, but Hermione felt shame burn deeply through her also.

She'd made him sleep in the same bed as her and he'd tried to prevent this and she'd yet again forced him to do it.

Hermione felt tears crawl down her face. She buried her tear stained face into his back as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm..." Hermione started then choked on s sob, "I'm so sorry."

Severus turned to her slowly, painfully, and stared at her confused.

"Why are you sorry? Why are you crying?" Severus asked he sounded concerned and frightened.

Hermione couldn't reply yet and buried her head into his chest crying harder.

"Hermione you're scaring me," Severus whispered in her ear as he held her and tried to calm her down.

"It's all my fault," she managed to squeak out.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I forced my presence on you and then I made you sleep and caused you pain." Hermione continued to cry.

"For such an intelligent witch you really are dumb sometimes." Severus said calmly.

"I don't blame you for this, I shouldn't have tried to hurt you, asleep or awake." He said with steel in his voice.

"How can you control that, if you're asleep?" Hermione asked looking at him still holding onto him.

"I shouldn't have given in and slept, constant vigilance," Severus quoted Moody.

"So you plan on never sleeping again?" Hermione asked her voice rising a little.

"If it's what I must do," Severus said looking over Hermione's head.

"Let's go get some sleep." Hermione whispered standing and helping Severus to his feet.

They left the bathroom and Severus headed to his room, Hermione though walked off to her own room for the first time in a week, she quietly closed the door and dropped onto her bed.

Severus should be happy to have his room back to himself, he could also sleep without worrying anymore. All these things his rational mind knew, but he felt terrible, and not because of the seizure. He missed her and he'd only just closed the door.

Severus dropped onto his bed face down letting the tears that had leaked out earlier to flow free.

He couldn't very well have sex with her if he had to send her back to her bed when it was time to sleep.

She deserved a man whom she could fall asleep with, one she could trust completely and not fear that one night he might try to kill her thinking she's the dark lord.

Severus remained face first in the bed letting his fears take control, he eventually curled onto his side and stared at the wall eyes blank.

Hermione was feeling the sudden change as well. Everything had happened so quickly that Hermione didn't know what to process first, and everything just kept getting jumbled.

She knew that going to her own room had been the right thing, that didn't mean it was easy.

She sighed and laid flat on her back staring up at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep like this, not after she'd become used to burrowing herself into Severus's side and falling asleep to the soft thump of his heart.

Hermione lay there for a while until she eventually drifted off her crying getting the better of her and taking her into sleep.


	26. Chapter 26- Silence Reigns

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling like utter shit. She hated how crying before sleep made her feel when she woke up.

Hermione stretched and stared up at her ceiling.

What to do now?

Surely Severus would be sulky for awhile, and Hermione didn't really feel like dealing with it.

She knew it was her fault they were here in the first place. If she'd have been more reserved, more wary of her choices less of a stupid little Gryffindor Severus wouldn't have been hurt and they could be enjoying the quiet life they'd been leading before that blasted kiss.

Hermione sulked for another hour waiting for Severus to come drag her to breakfast.

He never did.

About fifteen minutes before Hermione had to be in the library for the day, she eventually got up and dressed.

She expected to see Severus sitting on the couch waiting for her.

He wasn't.

Hermione gathered her cursed Gryffindor courage and knocked on his door.

He didn't answer.

Hermione started to panic. It was fine if her ignored her for the day but making her shrug her responsibilities was unacceptable.

"Minerva," Hermione called through the floo. "Can I talk to you please?"

Hermione saw Minerva crouched down in front of the fire.

"What is it Hermione dear?" Minerva's brow wrinkled in concern. "Is something the matter? Has Severus done something?" Minerva's tone dropped low at the last question her eyes filling with a protective anger that scared Hermione a little.

"No!...er yes actually it does I think Severus is feeling under the weather." Hermione stumbled over her words.

"You think?" Minerva asked.

"I...He won't come out of his room, and I don't want to be late to open the library, but I can't leave without him of course and I'm not sure what to do." Hermione said her age shining through her panic.

"Alright, I'll have your duties taken care of for today. Consider this a sick day for you." Minerva said kindly trying to get Hermione to calm down.

"Thank you Minerva, I am truly sorry about this," Hermione said

"It isn't your fault dear, I know how Severus can be sometimes. Good luck, and if you need anything don't hesitate to call," Minerva said smiling.

"I will," Hermione replied before smiling back and bringing her head out of the green flames.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**)**(*)**(*)*)*(*)*(*)* (*)*(*)*(*)*(**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)** (*)*

Hermione knocked a few more times, all for not of course. Hermione called for a house elf and asked very politely for the tiny creature to take some food to Severus's room.

The elf was very willing to help but regretfully informed Hermione that it couldn't get into Severus's room either.

That made Hermione very nervous.

Severus hadn't used his wandless magic since leaving Azkaban. She didn't understand, was he mad at her for hurting him. That didn't seem likely, she was sure that he was quarantining himself because he was angry with himself and what he'd almost done to her.

"Severus, please open up," Severus didn't make a sound and the door remained shut.

Hermione thumped her back against his door and slid down to the ground.

"I'm sorry about pushing you," Hermione called. "I didn't know about your nightmares, though I should have assumed," Hermione said quietly. "I don't want to lose how far we've come." Hermione whispered, she then stood up and walked over to the couch. She lit a fire in the grate and settled down hoping he'd heard her and that he would eventually come out.

Severus had heard her. He'd heard every word. But one thing about Severus Snape that constantly caused problems was that he didn't listen.

Severus had been through some difficult periods in his life, he'd been able to deal with some of them with grace and others with at least some dignity, but the older he got the harder it was. He was tired of feeling hollow, feeling like the villain as he did now. He'd ruined too many lives and he was ruining this woman's life, even if she wanted it he couldn't let it happen.

He'd killed the last woman he'd loved, he didn't want to admit that what he felt was love but the horrible burn of shame in his gut was telling him it was.

He was holding a letter opener over his wrist.

Hermione had made sure his room was furnished, which included such useless knick knacks as the pearl handled letter opener he now held.

Severus needed the burning pain, craved it. His own guilt was suffocating him, he couldn't take in a deep breathe it hurt too much.

Severus moved over to his closed and heavily warded door.

He put his hand to the wood knowing Hermione was somewhere on the other side. He rested his forehead against the solid wood.

The sudden rush of pain was the wonderful release he needed.

Severus sighed.

He looked down as his red blood rushed down over his fingers and dripped onto the floor.

Severus did feel sad as he slowly lost blood. He knew Hermione would be terribly upset when she found his body, but she would recover. Find a nice young wizard to comfort her and she'd be free to pursue him, no strange bound convict lurking constantly in the background.

Severus's vision was darkening as he thumped onto the floor.

Hermione was deep in a lovely text about nightmare charms and different ways to work through night terrors with magic when she heard a thump from behind Severus's door.

"Severus?" She called without looking up from the paragraph she was halfway through.

She didn't get a response and turned around ready to call out again louder, when she noticed a dark liquid seeping out from under Severus's door.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered in horror. "No no no no." She jumped up and ran to his door, sending out a patronus to Madame Pomfrey. "You didn't," She cried as her silver otter scampered away.

Hermione tried the door, it was locked but no longer warded which made her knees weaken in terror.

"Alohamora!" Hermione practically screamed at the solid door.

The lock clicked easily and Hermione tried to open the door, she found that it wouldn't budge. She got it open enough to stick her head in and saw a sight that would haunt her for years.

Severus was slumped down against the door his face sluggishly turned up toward her.

He smiled at her, a horribly sad broken smile.

Hermione put her hand over her mouth and eased around the door to sit beside him her knees becoming instantly soaked in his blood.

"Why would you do this?" She asked him quietly gently grabbing his wrist and turning so she could see his slit wrist.

Severus was still conscious, but just barely and he looked up into Hermione's face.

He knew he shouldn't speak to her shouldn't utter any sentimental last words to her that would make her pine once he was gone.

"Why?" Hermione asked brokenly.

"I...Love you I think," Severus croaked out staring up at her. "I couldn't do that to you,"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said her face twisted in confusion her hand still holding his bleeding arm aloft.

At that moment Madame Pomfrey rushed in and instantly began to staunch the bleeding pushing Hermione back.

"No," Severus coughed quietly as he realized Madame Pomfrey was stopping his plan from working.

"You absolute dolt." Madame Pomfrey admonished still working on the gash on his arm.

Hermione backed out the door and came face to face with Minerva.

"What's happened?" She asked a squeak of panic. She noticed Hermione covered in blood. "Are you hurt?"

Hermione shook her head, she was succumbing to shock.

Minerva looked past her and saw Severus weakly attempting to fight off Madame Pomfrey, who was healing giant gashes he'd slashed into his own wrists with what appeared to be a letter opener.

"Oh dear," Minerva gasped and instantly put an arm gently around Hermione's shoulders. "Come on, we are going to go get you cleaned off and let Madame Pomfrey work her magic."

Hermione was too out of it to protest and allowed herself to be led away to the Headmistress's quarters.


	27. Chapter 27- Repercussions

Minerva was able to get Hermione to take a hot bath and change into a clean set of clothes the headmistress got a poor confused house elf to fetch.

Apparently Severus was out of danger but Madame Pomfrey had to drug him and stun him to get him up to the hospital wing.

Minerva sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she knew this would be difficult, but she didn't think Severus would sink back down to this level.

Hermione appeared in the doorway to Minerva's sitting room her hair still wet and her new clothes on.

"How can I be here if Snape isn't?" was the first question out of Hermione's mouth.

"When Madame Pomfrey began to work on Severus's injuries she cast a spell that nullified the affects of the curse. She was given that information from Kingsley in case something happened..." Minerva explained.

"Have you told him?" Hermione asked worry creasing her face.

"Yes, I had to. Severus's mental state is compromised." Minerva turned her face down to look in her lap. "He fought Poppy till she stunned him trying to get the letter opener back."

Hermione covered her mouth and sank down onto the couch.

"Do you know what could have happened to cause his behavior?" Minerva asked carefully turning to look at Hermione.

"It's my fault actually." Hermione said, Hermione couldn't keep her guilt to herself. "Severus and I had a fight and I did a horrible thing that caused him to...to" Hermione broke off burying her head in her hands.

"I'm sure this isn't completely your fault dear, though without more details I can't say for sure, Severus has done this once before that I know of." Minerva said comfortingly.

Hermione looked up her eyes asking the question her mouth wouldn't form.

"When Lily Evans became Lily Potter," Minerva supplied.

Hermione nodded her eyes large and glassy. Hermione's emotions were battling between burning anger and a deep sadness right now they were at an impasse.

"Can I see him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, we're meant to meet the Minister in a few minutes in my office," Minerva said solemnly glancing at the large bronze clock that sat above her mantle.

Hermione nodded, she was sure this would be a difficult meeting, and if she didn't stay focused she could lose Severus.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*( *)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**()*(**)*(*)*(* )(**)

Hermione entered Minerva's office not prepared for the crowd that greeted her.

"Hermione." Harry greeted giving his shell shocked friend a quick hug. "How are you?" He asked looking her over.

"I've been better," Hermione answered, then she noticed one face in the room that made her blood boil. "What is he doing here!" Hermione growled angrily shoving her finger at a smug looking Professor Mils.

"Hermione, calm down he heard what was going on and was concerned." Harry said surprised at his friend's fury.

Hermione kept her mouth shut and stared fire at the handless wizard.

"Hermione if I may have your attention?" Kingsley said coughing slightly.

Hermione tore her gaze from Professor Mils and focused on Kingsley, her nerves were on edge and she knew this wasn't ending well.

"Hermione the Wizanagamot had an emergency meeting directly following Minerva's message." Kingsley was staring at Hermione and his expression wasn't a good one. "They have decided that Severus's presence at the school has put the children's lives in danger and that they believe he is a danger to himself and others."

Hermione was ready to be sick.

"They have seen it fit to take your guardianship of Mr. Snape under review and that until they come to a decision Severus is to be returned to Azkaban." Kingsley's news hit Hermione like a hammer.

"Wha...How?" Hermione stuttered.

"Harry is here to escort him to the prison whenever Madame Pomfrey discharges him," Kingsley looked truly sad about the whole business. "It will take at least a month for them to come to a decision and if they find you unfit Severus's original sentence will be carried out." With those last words Kingsley asked Harry to escort Hermione from the room so that the Minister could speak to the Headmistress alone.

Harry took Hermione's elbow to help her, Professor Mils followed them out.

Hermione stumbled as her eyes stung with tears.

Professor Mils, ever the gentleman, grabbed Hermione's other elbow to help steady her.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione snapped at the pale blond wizard, who was now openly smiling.

"Sorry my joy must've clouded my judgement," His smile hurt her.

Harry glared at him like a nasty bit of rotting food one had just discovered was attached to their shoe.

"Oi bugger off." Harry said gruffly still leading Hermione by the elbow.

Professor Mils took a hint and slinked off in the opposite direction.

"Harry where are you taking me?" Hermione asked weakly.

"I have to fetch Snape remember," Harry said nonchalantly.

Hermione then noticed they were heading towards the infirmary. Energy coursed through Hermione and she took off at a run.

She skidded into the infirmary coming to a halt in front of Madame Pomfrey who had her arms crossed and was blocking Hermione's path to the private rooms she was sure Severus was being kept in.

"Please," Hermione begged.

Before Hermione said another word Madame Pomfrey spoke. "I'm not permitted to allow you to see him," Madame Pomfrey then stepped aside and turned her face away from Hermione.

She caught on and bolted towards the room Madame Pomfrey was inadvertently pointing at.

"Oops," Madame Pomfrey said as she watched Hermione disappear behind the door.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*( **(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*()*(*)* (*)*(*)

"You bleeding idiot," was the first thing Hermione whispered as she entered Severus's room. He was laying on the bed his wrist bandaged and both arms were being restrained with thick white cuffs, similar to the ones seen in muggle sanitariums.

Hermione walked up to him looked him straight in the eye and slapped him hard.

"How dare you," She seethed.

Severus's head had snapped back as her hand connected with his cheek, and had swung down his hair covering his face from view.

"You know what's happening now don't you?" Hermione was shaking.

Severus shook his head.

"They're sending you back." Hermione cried.

Severus's head snapped up to look at Hermione's face, tears were racing down her face and she was clenching her fists so tightly he feared she'd draw blood.

"If they deem me," Hermione sniffed. "Unfit to be your guardian, they...they're gonna..." Hermione started to sob. "They're going to execute you." Hermione shook with sobs.

Severus wished more than anything that he could comfort her but he was bound to the bed.

"All of this will have been for nothing," Hermione choked out. "It's all my fault."

Severus watched Hermione fall apart helpless to stop it.

"Hermione," Severus called. "Hermione please come closer."

Hermione shook her head. "I caused this, if I hadn't insisted on us sleeping in the same bed, hadn't coerced you into falling asleep none of this would have happened." Hermione's tears were endless.

"No, I did what I did because I..." Severus didn't quite know how to say what he meant. "I feel deeply for you, and you deserve better."

Hermione snorted, "That's preposterous."

"How were we to ever grow closer if you weren't safe sleeping beside me?" Severus asked.

Hermione remained quiet, she truly didn't know how to answer that question.

"I am broken and old and it will be a mercy to put me down." Severus said looking down at his bandaged wrist.

"Don't say that." Hermione said, her silence ending. "I care for you, doesn't that count for something?"

It was Severus's turn to remain silent.

Hermione jumped as the door to the room opened.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I've got to go," Harry said sadly looking down at Hermione's feet not wanting to see the pain on his friend's face.

Hermione nodded her head, and without a second glance left the room.

Severus turned to Potter and looked at him.

"You really messed up, you know that right?" Harry asked.

"I did what I believe was the right thing and if I had succeeded their would be none of this painful waiting," Severus said sounding sulky.

"You know how strongly Hermione can get attached to things, don't think you're getting out of this so easily." Potter looked uncomfortable, but determined to have this conversation.

"Potter if you care about Miss Granger you will make sure I am taken from this world in a timely manner and that she is pleasantly distracted by dozens of male suitors and books." Severus sneered.

"With all due respect, I think you're being an idiot." Potter's face was now turning slightly red. "Hermione obviously cares about your welfare, and is willing to sacrifice years of her life to help you and you repay her like this." Potter took another step towards Snape's bed, "I know you think you're being all noble, and trust me I've tried to keep Hermione away for her own good before, she doesn't listen. she will double her efforts and probably wok herself to death trying to save you and you don't even want to live." Potter was practically yelling. "I had some respect for you, but it is all gone now."

With those words Potter undid Severus bindings putting him in a full body bind, off they went back to that hell of an island.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*( )*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(**)*(*)*()*(*) *(*)*(*)

After Hermione left the hospital wing she wandered to the library, it had been closed when the Headmistress was called by Madame Pomfrey to deal with the disaster that was this afternoon.

Hermione found a tiny alcove surrounded herself with books, wrapped her arms around her knees and cried.

She cried because of her guilt, because of her loss, and because of the vision she had of Severus covered in his own blood that wouldn't leave her brain.

Hermione cried herself dry then fell asleep.

She nearly surfaced from sleep in the morning when a hand began to shake her awake.

"Hermione dear," Minerva said still shaking the poor girl in an attempt to wake her.

Hermione wouldn't wake, she must still be exhausted from yesterday.

"Professor Mils, would you mind taking Miss Granger to the address I'll provide you and leaving her there to sleep with a note from myself?" Minerva asked turning to the fair haired man and giving him a pleading look.

"I do have a double free period on Thursdays, it's no problem Headmistress," Mils then took the letter Minerva held out to him, lifted Hermione into his arms acquired her home address and was off.

Hermione woke up comfortably snuggled into her bed at her parents house.

She sat up quickly not knowing how she'd gotten there.

Hermione got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen where she found a note addressed to herself.

_Dear Hermione, _

_ I think it's best if you stay home until Severus's fate is figured out. I am doing all I can to try and turn this mess around, Kingsley is optimistic and believes that this is all an over reaction. Feel better and don't fret too much, I'll let you know when I hear anything._

Hermione set the piece of paper down.

She didn't feel any better after reading it, and she didn't think she'd feel better for a good long while.

Hermione sighed, how had things taken such a nasty turn.

Severus had attempted suicide and was now back in that hell hole and Hermione was powerless, it was enough to drive a girl mad.

Hermione sighed and put the kettle on for tea.


	28. Chapter 28- Waiting, and an answer

_So I wrote a new chapter, I'm sure no one was expecting that. I apologize for the hiatus. I had other projects that captured my full attention, not to mention all of my free time. _

_I participated in NaNoWriMo, entered a contest and won. So I'm being published. _

_If anyone wanted to check out what I was writing while this puppy sat lonely in the corner, you can go to my tumblr blog _ .com

_or to my Pubslush __ .com_

_For anyone still reading. Thank you for bearing with me. I hope to have a flurry of updates the next few days, because the muse is with me. _

_and onto the show. _

Hermione wandered through her parents old home for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She'd been there for a week now waiting on the ministry, she'd been given numerous books, but hadn't picked up one. She constantly relived that moment, opening the door, finding Severus, being helpless in the face of his impending death, she tortured herself every second of every day. If she was the drinking type she'd have been half-pissed the whole time, unfortunately her parents had never been keen on liquor and she couldn't bring herself to leave the house incase something came through.

She had yet to receive anything from Minerva since that initial note. This waiting was killing her, she paced, and bit her lip, and paced some more. Two more days passed in this fashion. Hermione showered and got dressed, paced for a few hours, then she would fall asleep on the couch in front of the small fireplace. Even though it was technically winter outside it wasn't too bitterly cold, and Hermione left the kitchen window open for owls.

Another week, and Hermione was at the point of having almost no finger nails, from all the biting, and starting to eye up her hair for pulling in her spare time.

Another week passed and Hermione was in her bathroom chopping off great clumps of hair with an old pair of scissors. She didn't cut all of her hair off, but she did chop it to her shoulders. She took a shower to get rid of the stray hairs that had tried to hide in her shirt collar. After that she sat down on the couch and stared at the fireplace hoping she hadn't been forgotten by everyone.

(*)*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

The green flames that heralded the arrival of someone by floo woke Hermione.

"Hermione you need to get up and get decent, the ministry official is coming," Harry's voice brought Hermione to her feet in an instant. "What did you do to your hair?" He asked in a horrified voice.

"I cut it," Hermione threw over her shoulder as she rushed upstairs to get dressed.

"I'll just clean up a bit while you get dressed," Harry called after her turning his wand on the dust that was coating most of the house.

Hermione found her most professional looking robes threw them on, she then charmed her hair into low braid. She looked at a mirror and quickly glamored away the bags under her eyes, the hollowness of her cheeks, and the paleness of her skin. When she was done she looked healthy and happy.

Perfect.

Hermione flew downstairs and noticed that Harry had cleaned up the place rather nicely.

"Thanks," she said to him as she gave him a quick hug.

"No problem, now remember we've kept some details under wraps," Harry said looking Hermione in the eye and making sure she paid attention. "We didn't tell Kingsley about either time he tried to hurt you."

"Wait how did you?' Hermione started asking.

"Minerva spilled the beans, but only to me, and I agree it should be kept that way." Harry said, he had a look that told Hermione this wasn't the end of the conversation.

"I'd expect you to be angry about that," Hermione prodded.

"Oh I'm furious, but now is not the time for that. Also it seems you care for the greasy git and I don't like seeing you in this kind of pain." Harry said ending the conversation.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione breathed to him before the fireplace lit up again and a short prim woman walked through clipboard in hand.

*(*)*(*)**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*

"Hello Miss Granger, my name is Isabella Roseburn, I'm sure you know why I'm here." The short woman took a step forward and shook Hermione's hand. Hermione motioned for the woman to take a seat in one of the two arm chairs that shared the living room with the large purple couch.

"Please have a seat, shall I get us some tea started?" Hermione asked.

Isabella Roseburn shook her head, "I'm fine," She said in a clipped tone. "I actually have another meeting after this, and am on a limited time frame."

Hermione nodded and sat down.

"Good, now I'm sure you are fully aware of the situation at hand?" Roseburn asked.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said in her most polite tone.

"That makes things easy," Roseburn said looking down at the clipboard. "Now, do you think you are still fit to be in charge of your former ward Severus T. Snape?"

"Yes," Hermione said instantly.

Roseburn wrote something on the clipboard. "Are you afraid at all about your life coming into danger because of this arrangement?"

"No," Hermione responded.

"Do you fear for the safety of others due to this situation?" Roseburn asked without looking up.

"No," Hermione said again.

"Excellent, now, Mr. Potter do you agree that Miss Granger is still fit to take charge of Severus Snape?" Roseburn asked turning towards Harry who had stationed himself in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes, I do." Harry said.

"Do you think that her life is in danger in this situation?" Roseburn asked, her voice becoming bored with the repetitive questions.

"No," Harry said after a slight hesitation, that Hermione was sure only she noticed.

"Now, do you think anyone else is in danger if this situation persists?" Roseburn asked .

"No," Harry said.

"That's all, I need you both to sign these papers, and when Severus T. Snape is released he will be brought here as arranged, correct?" Roseburn said standing.

Hermione was already signing her name and sputtered a bit as she heard the rest of her sentence. "Oh, yes of course. Do you know how long that will take?" Hermione managed to ask around her shock.

"Could be a few hours, or a few days. Depends on how fast the paper work goes through." Roseburn answered taking the paper after Harry had signed and walking back through the flop without a second glance.

"Well that was easy," Hermione said shocked.

"It's all stupid bureaucracies. You also had a lot of strings pulled." Harry said, coming to sit across from Hermione in the chair Roseburn had vacated.

"Now, I'm back to waiting." Hermione sighed.

"Sorry about that, it can't be helped." Harry said. "You know we will have to talk about what happened eventually right?"

"I know, I just don't know what to say yet." Hermione said turning away from Harry's piercing green eyes.

"I get that I do," Harry said putting his hands in the air. "I just don't want to see you hurt Hermione."

"I know Harry, I'm fine though, truly. He ends up the worse for wear most of the time." Hermione said laughing a little, nervously.

"Yes, for now, but if you intend to make this a truly long term thing, when that charm is removed he could hurt you." Harry said worry coloring his words.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Hermione said quietly.

"Alright, just see to it that you keep him in your sights from now on. This took a lot of man power to manage and I don't think we can do it twice." Harry said going to the fireplace and throwing flop powder into the flames. "Take care Hermione send an owl when you have a chance." Harry then stepped into the flames disappearing.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Hermione got back to pacing, though she would clean first, make sure everything was in order, everyday then pace. It had been three days since Isabella Roseburn had interviewed Hermione, and the anticipation was killing her.

She'd gotten in touch with Minerva, and had Severus's wardrobe brought over. Minerva also insisted Hermione keep a house elf around. Hermione had of course said no at first, but she'd been worn down rather quickly by the worried headmistress.

Hermione had just swept the kitchen floor for the second time today when heard the flop activate.

Hermione was in the living room in a flash.

Through her fireplace came two people and two dementors. Severus was flanked by the shrouded nightmares, and in front of them with his patronus, a raccoon, stood a ministry official.

"You are Miss Hermione Granger, correct?" The official asked.

Hermione nodded her eyes fixed on Severus. He looked awful, worse than before. His hair was matted and dirty, his prison uniform was also dirty and had holes in it, that showed it hadn't been new when it'd been given to him. She couldn't see his face because it was turned down towards the carpet, but Hermione had a good idea of what it looked like.

"I'll need you to sign here, and hold still." The official said in a dull tone.

Hermione signed the piece of parchment he held out to her, feeling like she was signing for a package from the post office. Hermione then held still and felt a strange tingling spread through her body. She hadn't been conscious last time they'd been bound, so this feeling was a new one.

She watched Severus shiver, then the dementors let Severus fall to the carpet. Both dementors and the ministry official walked back through the fireplace without another word.

Hermione instantly knelt beside Severus. She lightly brushed away his hair to reveal his face.

He looked worse than she could have ever imagined.

Not only was his face thin and pale, bags under his eyes, as they were under hers, but he had a large infected gash on the left side of his face.

Hermione put a hand out to touch him, and he recoiled, like he'd never recoiled from her before.

"Shhh, It's alright it's just me." Hermione whispered.

Severus's eyes snapped up to hers. He apparently hadn't been able to pay attention to what was happening when the dementors were there, but now he could see she was there in front of him.

"Hermione," He croaked. Then he feebly crawled forward landing in her lap, his arms around her waist.

Hermione put a hand on his head as he shook in what appeared to be relief.

"Severus," Hermione whispered to him, after a few minutes. "I need to see to your face."

Severus flinched as he had before, but eventually nodded and slowly sat up.

Hermione took his face in her hands and gently turned his head so she could see the angry red mark. "It's a very shallow cut, and the infection doesn't seem like it's too bad yet."

Severus sat completely still as she spoke, he seemed to be holding his breath as she examined him.

"All the fattening up I'd been doing has been thoroughly undone." Hermione tsked looking at his once again skeletal frame. "Do you think you could get up the stairs to the bathroom?" Hermione asked.

Severus shook his head.

"Would you rather I helped you or, levitated you?" Hermione gave him both options hoping he wouldn't be too stubborn.

"Help me up," He said hoarsely.

Hermione did as instructed and took his weight onto her own as they made their way upstairs. She got him into the bathroom, and left him for a second, while she went to find her dittany, and medical supplies.


	29. Chapter 29- Gripping Hands

_Here is yet another chapter, I don't know how I feel about where this story is going (because I'm not in control it is) so hopefully the next chapter is a bit less strange. _

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you're wonderful for coming back to this after I'd taken such a long break. _

_enjoy. _

Hermione came back to the bathroom her medical supplies in hand. She knelt down in front of Severus's hunched frame making sure he saw her before she started seeing to his injury.

Severus looked at her with eyes that spoke of disbelief. Hermione couldn't believe how different he seemed. This time he'd been there was not nearly as long as he'd been there before, why was he so greatly altered.

"I'm going to clean out the wound first, then heal it." Hermione said softly, putting her right hand under his chin, and taking a cloth filled with rubbing alcohol in the other. "This'll sting a bit," Hermione said before starting to dab the wound gently. Severus flinched a little at the sting of the disinfectant, but relaxed soon after almost enjoying the pain.

Hermione watched his face grow from pained to peaceful. He hadn't spoken since he'd said her name, and she didn't know what to say to get him to talk. So instead Hermione continued to gently clean his face, and then to stitch the skin back together with her wand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help the scar," Hermione said examining his face one last time.

Severus continued to stare at her silently.

"Would you like to get cleaned off, I have your clothes here?" Hermione asked standing.

Severus nodded his head slowly and tried to stand up on shaky legs.

Hermione instantly took his arm to make sure he wouldn't fall. Severus would have lashed out at her for helping him so readily. This new Severus though didn't say a thing and let her keep him steady.

"I think a bath is probably a good idea." Hermione said letting Severus sit down on the closed toilet seat, while she began filling the tub with warm water and bubbles.

Hermione got up leaving the tub to fill and went to grab some clean clothes for Severus. She bustled back in with the same outfit she'd had him put on after he'd come into her library soaking wet.

"Would you like me to wait outside?" Hermione asked, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.

Severus merely shook his head and began to undress.

Hermione watched in horror as Severus took off his shirt revealing at least a dozen new scars.

"What happened?" She whispered.

Severus shook his head and proceeded to take off his pants.

Hermione had to hold in a gasp as she saw the many scars that crossed his buttock.

Severus didn't look at her as he sunk down into the warm soapy water.

Hermione crept forward to the side of the tub. "Would you mind if I washed your hair?" Hermione asked. She wanted desperately to comfort him. He shrugged his shoulders.

She took that as a yes and grabbed a bottle of shampoo off the ground.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

She put a hand behind his head and helped him lower his dirty hair into the water. Hermione was trying not to think about what the scars on him meant, or what the crusty bits of white stuff in his hair was. She concentrated on washing him, getting him clean.

An hour later Hermione decided Severus should really get out of the tub before he pruned beyond repair.

"Are you ready to go to bed now?" Hermione asked as she toweled him off. Severus nodded his head, he was back to looking down, and avoiding eye contact.

Hermione walked him to the master bedroom, she tucked him into the bed and made to leave him in peace when a hand stopped her. Hermione looked down to see Severus's hand gripping her arm painfully tight.

"Please don't leave," he wheezed, looking like a spooked horse.

"I'll stay, don't worry," Hermione said sitting down on the ed beside him and taking his hand into her own.

He nodded his head and turned his eyes up to the ceiling.

Hermione rubbed a finger over his tense knuckles. "I'll never let them take you again," she whispered reassuringly.

"It was my fault," Severus croaked.

Hermione looked at him sadly. "Not entirely, no. I definitely hold some of this blame." Hermione said. "Can I ask why?" Hermione said eventually, her tone slightly exasperated.

Severus shook his head and continued to stare at the ceiling.

Hermione didn't want to push him so she stayed silent, and stayed with him the whole night. He barely slept, and when he did he was plagued by nightmares. Hermione tried to help him, but he didn't want her comfort, and with each minute seemed to be pulling farther away.

Morning came and Hermione was able to excuse herself long enough to shower.

She washed quickly and dressed rushing back to Severus's side in record time. She was afraid to leave him alone, she kept seeing his blood on her hands, kept watching him give her that lazy smile as he tried to die.

Hermione shook her head as she looked down at Severus. He was awake, but he didn't seem to know she was there.

"House elf?" Hermione asked quietly. Instantly a tiny house elf appeared in front of her.

"My name is Riles what will the miss need?" The tiny elf squeaked.

"Riles, if you could bring me some broth soup, and bread please?" Hermione asked politely.

Severus didn't even blink as the house elf popped out of the room.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked him retaking her seat on the edge of the bed.

Severus nodded his head a little.

"Good," Hermione whispered tears leaking out of her eyes. The initial joy at having him safe was gone replaced by a deep feeling of unease. Hermione didn't know what to do to help him, and he wasn't talking to her.

Riles popped back a tray that had a large bowl of steaming soup on it accompanied by a bowl of bread pieces and a glass of water.

"Thank you," Hermione said carefully taking the tray.

"You are welcome miss, if you need anything else just ask." He squeaked before leaving again.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Hermione had the tray of soup levitate by Severus. "Would you like soup now?" Hermione asked.

He nodded.

Hermione waited for him to take up the spoon to eat, and when he didn't Hermione took it instead loading it with broth and bringing to Severus's lips.

He hesitated a second before drinking the broth slowly.

Hermione fed him like that until the soup was gone. "Would you like bread?" She asked.

He shook his head and continued to stare straight ahead.

"I hope that you'll talk to me eventually." Hermione whispered.

Severus briefly flashed his eyes over her face before staring ahead again. He reached out with a shaking hand and took hers.

Hermione gripped his hand like a life line, his grip also tightened.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"So am I," Hermione said back.

They stayed like that for hours quietly gripping each other hands.


	30. Chapter 30- Red Velvet

_Managed to get out another chapter, _

_just got my book up on ___

_check it out, maybe buy a copy (nudge nudge) _

_Thanks for reading my junk _

_Enjoy _

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling groggy, and tired still. She turned to look at Severus and saw that he was sleeping soundly. Hermione sighed, she was glad he was getting some rest. She got up and crept downstairs she hadn't eaten since Severus had arrived, and her stomach was beginning to protest.

Hermione was rooting through the pantry when she heard someone in her living room.

She nearly screamed as she crept into the living room, wand in hand, and found Minerva standing there.

"Oh hello dear, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Minerva said as she noticed Hermione's wand.

"It's fine, just glad you weren't an intruder, I'm not on top of my game right now," Hermione said relieved.

"I can imagine, how is he doing?" Minerva asked taking a seat and folding her hands in her lap.

"As well as can be expected I suppose." Hermione said also taking a seat.

"I received some disturbing information recently," Minerva said looking down at her folded hands. "Apparently there was a guard posted at Azkaban who before used to beat Severus," Minerva started.

Hermione nodded her head, "I'm aware." She said.

"Well apparently he was caught beating him again, only this time there was evidence of, well..." Minerva said.

Hermione nodded sadly. "I think I understand you."

"Anyway that guard was found dead this morning," Minerva said in a grave tone.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"I'm not sure if Severus could have anything to do with it, but he died this morning of a ruptured gastrointestinal tract, they say it was death from natural causes, but I wanted to let you know in case anything comes back to him." Minerva said, she did seem genuinely concerned.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Could I see him?" Minerva asked hopeful.

"I don't think that's such a good idea yet." Hermione said, she felt bad denying Minerva but she knew that Severus wouldn't want anyone to see him as he is now, he probably didn't even truly want Hermione here, but he really had no choice there.

"Alright, I guess I'll head back to the school, I'll visit in a week?" Minerva said standing up.

"That should be fine. Thank you Minerva." Hermione said.

Minerva then left and Hermione was left alone still hungry.

"Riles?" Hermione asked the quiet living room.

"Yes miss?" He asked instantly appearing.

"Could I have something to eat please?" Hermione asked.

He bobbed his head and disappeared. A second later a plate of sandwiches appeared on the coffee table.

Hermione started to cry, she felt stupid crying over sandwiches, but it so strongly reminded her of before this nightmare, when Severus was snarky and grumpy, but would talk and turn away her help. She sobbed quietly until she heard a footstep on the stairs.

Hermione gasped and looked up.

"What's wrong?" Severus croaked quietly from the bottom of the stairs. He was tightly gripping the railing and obviously trying very hard not to fall.

"Nothing, I'm being stupid. Why are you out of bed?" Hermione said trying to sound like her bossy self and failing. She got up to go help him, and he waved her away with a hand.

Severus slowly descended the last stair and made his way to the couch.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

"I heard you talking to Minerva," Severus said after he'd caught his breath.

"Yea she was seeing how you were doing." Hermione said trying to wipe away the tear stains on her face.

"How am I doing?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I said you were doing as well as can be expected." Hermione said he seemed a little more like his old self, but this made Hermione worried.

He laughed once softly, "I suppose that could be considered true."

Hermione nodded.

"I heard her talking about a guard dying." Severus said again.

Hermione now understood why he'd suddenly appeared.

"Yes, she said that the one burly guard died recently of intestinal issues." Hermione said lightly.

Severus hummed and let his head fall back against the couch.

Hermione watched as a small satisfied smile crawled over Severus's lips.

"Didn't have anything to do with that did you?" Hermione asked him.

His head instantly snapped up and his dark eyes looked at her with fear. Was he afraid she'd turn him in?

"Because if you had I'd suggest we request some cake to celebrate." Hermione said her tone smug.

His eyes bugged a bit as he understood her.

"Would you like chocolate or vanilla?" Hermione asked crossing her legs and looking at Severus right in the eyes.

"You are a bag or surprises," He said, his voice scratchy. "And I've been dying for some red velvet cake."

Hermione grinned savagely. "Riles," The house elf appeared. "Could we have two slices of red velvet cake please?"

The house elf nodded and popped away, reappearing with two plates of cake.

Hermione took both plates, nodded her head in thanks to the elf. He left, and Hermione stood up. She walked over to the couch handed Severus his cake then sat beside him.

"I have no idea how you are handling this so well," Severus said, he looked like a lost child sitting there with his cake.

"Well it's quite simple, if you didn't kill him I would have." Hermione said smiling, and taking a large bite of the red cake.

Severus sat quietly for a second staring at his cake.

Hermione was nearly finished before he'd even taken a bite.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. She figured he'd have been happy she approved of his homicidal actions.

"I don't know how to feel about you saying you'd have killed someone for me," Severus said, he still sounded like a lost child.

Hermione patted his arm, "I would brutally murder anyone who did such horrible things to you."

Severus nodded his head slowly taking another bite of his cake.

Hermione started a fire in the fireplace and got up to get a blanket.

She came back with a large green throw. Severus had finished his cake by now and was staring into the flames.

"Cold?" Hermione asked him.

He nodded his head not really paying attention.

Hermione took the throw and draped it over him, then sat down beside him wrapping the rest of it around her.

He looked down at her surprised.

"You said you were cold," she said smiling softly.

Severus looked at her then relaxed into the couch cushions.

"Can I sit closer?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to push him, not after what happened before.

He looked down at her for a second, then she felt his arm snake around her blanket clad shoulders. He pulled her in and rested his head on top of hers. They sat in silence like that until the fire died down.

"Would you like to go to bed now?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded his head groggily.

She got up and helped him back upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Goodnight," Hermione said after Severus had settled down under the covers.

He looked at her sadly, "will you sleep here?" He asked.

"I'd love to, truly. But I don't think it's such a good idea," Hermione said regret in her tone. She wouldn't cave though, she was resolved to help him with his night terrors before she'd put him at risk.

Severus nodded, then settled down, turning away from her to face to wall.

Hermione sighed and shut the door, it was for the best. She went down stairs and curled up in the green blanket, that now smelled like him, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31- A Welcome Storm

_I've had the beginning of this chapter sitting on my computer for awhile without a clear idea of how to wrap it up, but I eventually pulled it together. _

_Who misses our creepy Professor Mills? Fear not he shall (unfortunately for our couple) return. _

_Thanks again for reading_

_Enjoy._

Hermione woke up on the couch to the sight of sun filtering through the window. It was beautiful outside. Hermione got up and opened the window a bit to see how cold it was. It was an unseasonably warm day, one that just called to you, begged to be enjoyed.

Hermione walked upstairs slowly and knocked on the bedroom door.

She heard a groggy moan on the other side, and taking that as a sign of wakefulness opened it.

"Good morning," she chirped.

Severus's hair was rumpled and he gave her the nastiest look.

"I have a towel and fresh clothes ready for you to shower, it's a beautiful day," Hermione said before leaving him to get up.

"I am not a morning person," Severus called grumpily.

Hermione just smiled and continued downstairs, she'd requested a large breakfast from Riles, and she started setting out plates and silverware.

Hermione heard the shower start and smiled.

Eventually Severus hobbled downstairs and over to the kitchen table.

"I have been meaning to ask you whose house is this?" Severus asked sitting down at one of the plates set on the table.

"Oh this was my parent's home." Hermione said scooping food onto her plate, then starting on Severus's.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah they live in Australia now," Hermione said. She could see him visibly relax at that, he must've assumed they'd been killed.

She put a full plate in front of him, "Eat what you can, then we're gonna go outside for some fresh air." Hermione said, she had her bossy tone back, and it felt so good.

"What if I don't want to go outside?" Severus asked deadpan raising an eyebrow.

"Well then that's too bad, because we're gonna enjoy the nice weather." Hermione said without missing a beat.

Severus picked at his food, eating little bites here and there. Hermione ate all the food on her plate, then excused herself to go get Severus a cloak to wear. It may have been unseasonably warm, but Severus had no fat on his body, and would surely be a little cold no matter what.

Hermione returned cloak in hand.

"Ready?" She asked him smiling a little.

Severus sighed, "as I'll ever be." He then got up, put his still half full dish in the sink and slowly made his way over to Hermione.

"Here you go," she said handing him his cloak, he donned it and then waited for her to take the lead outside.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Hermione stepped out into the fresh air and instantly sucked in a deep breath.

Severus followed her looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"Let's go sit under the tree in the backyard," Hermione said starting to walk around the house and back to a large oak that took up most of the backyard.

Severus followed her quietly shuffling over to the tree and sitting down beside Hermione.

She put her head back against the tree, closed her eyes and smiled.

"You are far too happy about this," Severus sneered from beside her.

"Yes I am," Hermione said back.

"Why?" He asked.

"I've got you, the fresh air, and nobody else to bother us. It's nearly perfect." Hermione said instantly.

Severus let out a dry chuckle, "I'm sure you'd be better off without me here."

Hermione turned her head up to look at Severus. "I don't believe that, I'd be lonely without you here." She said softly and seriously.

Severus looked away from her to the bright blue sky. "You'd have found someone, you can't tell me that a war hero such as yourself isn't sought after by the male population," he snorted.

Hermione let out a full belly laugh at that. "I'm not sought after for any reason," she said through her laughter.

"I apologize, I hadn't realize that the male population had somehow gotten denser." Severus said with derision.

"It's not their fault, I truly not all that great of a catch, I don't have an overabundance of money, or looks, all I have is intelligence, and that makes most men uncomfortable." Hermione said her laughter dying out.

"Because they're stupid." Severus said still looking at the sky.

Hermione snorted, but kept quiet.

They sat outside enjoying the weather until dark clouds began to gather and rain started sprinkling onto their heads.

"We should head inside before it pours," Hermione said slowly standing and arching her back to work out the muscles that were now stiff.

Severus nodded and began to get up to join her.

Suddenly thunder crashed in the distance, and the light sprinkle turned into a down pour.

Hermione grabbed Severus's hand and pulled him up the rest of the way, then both of them hand in hand ran fro the front door.

They both made it inside completely soaked. Hermione laughed a little as she caught her breath.

"Well that was a surprise," Hermione said.

Severus was trying to get his boots off, but every time he bent down to untie them his wet hair would get in his eyes.

"Here let me help," Hermione said leaning down and untying Severus's boots effortlessly. "There you go," Hermione smiled at him as she stood up her face now a few inches from his.

"I am capable of untying my own boots you know," Severus said breathlessly looking into Hermione's eyes, and leaning forward slightly.

"Can I kiss you?" Hermione asked quietly looking right back into his eyes.

Severus looked at her and slowly nodded.

Hermione had to stop the urge to crash her lips into his, she didn't want to frighten him. So instead she slowly leaned up on her tiptoes and let her lips gently rest on his.

He stood frozen under her attention. Hermione slowly moved her lips against his trying to get him to respond.

Severus suddenly came alive his lips molding to hers, and following her lead. She felt his tongue dart out to lick across her lips. Hermione let out a surprised gasp and then let her tongue wander out to meet his. They kissed like that soaking wet in front of the door until a old crack of lightening scared them apart.


	32. Chapter 32- Down the Drain

_I am so inspired, and I have no idea why, but I'm gonna go with it. _

_So enjoy. _

"We should probably change out of these wet clothes before we catch cold," Hermione said awkwardly still standing very close to Severus.

"Yes, I suppose we should," Severus said turning towards the stairs. The two went up and quickly exchanged their wet clothes for dry ones. Hermione was done first, and went downstairs to settle on the couch. She started a fire and wrapped herself in the large green blanket.

Hermione couldn't seem to think straight. She kept thinking back to the kiss, and she felt this wonderful little bubble of happiness form in her chest. It would pop though when her brain came out of shock, and began to think of how difficult this would be for both of them. Severus has had abuse as his only sexual experience, and Hermione wasn't exactly the one in control during her few sexual encounters.

"You're thinking very deeply," Severus's deep voice brought her up into the moment.

"Was I?" She asked scooting over to make room for him to sit down.

"You had the deepest look of thought I've ever seen on a person," Severus joked sitting beside her.

"Well, there is a good deal for me to think about I suppose," Hermione admitted.

"Such as?" Severus asked still joking.

"Us," Hermione said simply.

Severus looked at her like she'd squirted him with a water gun. "Us?" He asked her.

"Yes, what are we, what happens next? I'm not exactly sure what's supposed to happen next." Hermione said trying to clarify.

"I couldn't tell you," Severus said shifting subtlety away from Hermione and hunching in on himself.

Hermione reached over and lightly put a hand on his back, he flinched when he felt the contact but didn't pull away. "I'm not saying that we have to do anything else if you're uncomfortable," Hermione said soothingly lightly rubbing small circles with her hand on his back. "We don't even have to be a thing, if you don't want," Hermione added quietly.

"I do want it," Severus said fervently. "That's the problem, I've never had good luck when it came to things I want." Severus dropped his head and let his body curl even further into itself.

"I'll always be here if you want me," Hermione said scooting closer to Severus's hunched body.

Severus suddenly turned and wrapped Hermione in a crushing hug. "I wish I believed you," he whispered sadly in her ear.

"I'll just have to prove it," Hermione whispered back.

They sat wrapped up in each other for hours after that silent.

Hermione had never been with someone, where it was comfortable to be this quiet for this long. She liked this comfortable silence.

Eventually Hermione heard Severus's soft breaths deepen into sleep.

"Severus," Hermione whispered quietly shaking him a bit to wake him. Hermione waited a second then shook him lightly again.

Severus came alive swinging.

"Don't touch me," he yelled as he leapt at Hermione.

She was surprised but her reflexes weren't and Severus was immobilized in seconds, his fist stopped mid-trajectory.

"Are you back?" Hermione asked him calmly. She watched him blink his eyes once, then look away from her. "Good, I'm lifting the spell in three…two…one." Hermione let Severus go and watched him crumple to the floor.

"I'm sorry," He said in a shaky voice.

"Don't be it isn't your fault, and I was ready this time. Nothing bad happened, just a little frightening." Hermione said giving him space.

Severus nodded his head a little still staying on the floor.

"I plan on doing all the research I can into getting those under control," Hermione said referring to Severus's night terrors.

Again Severus nodded.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" Hermione asked.

"Has it stopped raining outside?" Severus asked ignoring her question.

"I think so," Hermione said catching where he was going with this.

"Good, I'd like some fresh air then." Severus said standing.

Hermione nodded, and grabbed the green blanket following Severus outside. They sat on the top step of the small patio on the front of the house, both covered by the large warm blanket.

"I've always loved stargazing on clear nights," Hermione sighed leaning her shoulder onto Severus's.

They sat outside until it got too cold to stay out there any longer. Then they both went their separate ways to sleep for what was left of the night. Hermione fell asleep quickly her mind content with the progress she'd made tonight.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Over the next week Hermione did a good amount of reading on dream spells, and potions, and how they could help suppress certain undesirable types of dreams. Minerva visited again, and asked Hermione when she thought the two would be ready to come back to Hogwarts.

Hermione shrugged an I don't know, and avoided answering the question. She didn't want to set a date without asking Severus when he felt like going back. Hermione herself was rather leery of going back to her chambers. She would still wake up sometimes seeing Severus's blood on the floor, on her hands, everywhere.

"Thank you Minerva I'll send an owl with a day once I have one picked out. Thank you for being so patient." Hermione said to Minerva as she got up to leave.

"It's no problem Hermione both of you have had to deal with a lot recently, it's the least I could do." Minerva then walked into the green flames and back to Hogwarts.

"I am ready to go back to Hogwarts whenever you are Hermione, no need to wait on me." Severus said coming down the stairs as soon as he was sure Minerva was gone.

"I know, why do you feel the need to hide from her?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't need her pity, and if you know I'm fine with going back why aren't we?" Severus asked refusing to let it drop.

"Because I don't want to see that door," Hermione said exasperated. "I'm gonna go take a bath." Hermione then rushed passed Severus and upstairs to the bathroom. Hermione locked the bathroom door, and started filling the tub with warm water and bubbles. She sat down on the floor to wait for the water to get higher, she didn't want to think about why she'd run away from the conversation with Severus, but she couldn't stop her mind from going there on its own.

She truly didn't want to go back and face those memories, she was just getting better at putting it out of her mind, and going back would bring it all vividly to the front of her mind all over again. Hermione took off her clothes and slipped into the warm soapy water. Hermione started crying softly, she knew she'd have to go back and face this demon, but for some reason her Gryffindor courage was failing her.

A knock sounded on the door. "Hermione, can I come in?" Severus's muffled voice interrupted her sobs.

Hermione stayed quiet praying he'd give up and leave her alone.

No such luck, a couple minutes after he knocked the door swung open slowly, and Severus stumbled into the bathroom. He had a hand over his eyes, which she was sure was more for him, than for her.

"I locked that for a reason," Hermione sniffled.

"I hadn't tried my wantless magic out on unlocking doors, I figured it'd be good practice." Severus said sitting down his back pressed agains the tub and his gaze on the door, and not on Hermione's naked form.

"Please leave me be," Hermione begged sniffling slightly.

"I made you cry," Severus said simply. "I wish to fix it." He didn't sound very confident he could though.

"You didn't make me cry, I'm just being stupid," Hermione said still trying to get him to leave.

"Don not lie to me," Severus hissed annoyed.

Hermione stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, I have seen and experienced things you can't even imagine. I saw a way to protect you, and it might have been wrong but, it was the only option I saw." Severus said slowly.

Hermione sighed deeply, she'd wanted this conversation to happen, but now that it was she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how many times I can apologize before you believe me," Severus said exasperated by her silence.

"You tried to kill yourself," Hermione said bluntly.

"It wasn't the first time," Severus sighed.

Hermione looked at the back of his head for a second. "Look at me," she commanded.

"I don't wish to see things you don't want me to." Severus said not moving.

"Who said I didn't want you to see, and that's not what I'm trying to do just look at me," she said folding her arms over her chest to prove her point.

Severus eventually turned around and looked her dead in the eye.

"You can't ever do that again," Hermione said chocking up a little. "I care about you, and I don't want to be afraid to yell at you, or make you upset, for fear you'll do that agin."

"I'm not an idiot. I can handle most things," Severus said offended.

"You said this has happened before, how do I know it won't happen again. It's really hard for me to think about you being gone." Hermione took a second to collect herself, "and it's going to be hard for me to go back and live in my rooms after what happened there, I'm afraid." Hermione said quietly.

"I know," Severus said still looking at her.

Hermione took a chance and moved quickly stealing a wet kiss from Severus's thin lips.

He looked at her confused as she backed up.

"Now give me a few minutes to get dressed," Hermione said. "Unless you'd like to join me?" Hermione smiled motioning to the now cold water.

Severus smiled at her, but shook his head. "I'll give you ten minutes or I'm coming back in." He then got up and walked back out the door.

Hermione sighed frustrated and started to drain the tub.


	33. Chapter 33-A Strange Romance

Hello, my it has been awhile (again) I'm so very sorry for being away for so long, I took more writing classes than any human should be allowed to, and I've been written other things and this just sort of slipped away from me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it sort of just happened. I suppose I should put some sort of sexy time warning on this chapter cause sexy time.

And umm yea I think that's all.

Be sure to check out my book To Free the Fox, if you feel inclined to read it it's available on Amazon Kindle, Barnes and Noble, and .

Sorry about the self-plugging enjoy!

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)(**(*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*(*)*()**(*)*()**()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)(*

Hermione set a date for them to return to Hogwarts. Snow had fallen over the grounds and Christmas was fast approaching, and Hermione couldn't see putting it off any longer.

They'd flooed back together hand in hand, since the binding didn't allow them to travel any other way.

"Hermione, Severus, I'm glad you're back with us," Minerva said happily as they stepped out of the emerald flames and into her office.

"Thank you Minerva, no better time I suppose," Hermione said, she was twisting her hands nervously, and couldn't seem to get the smile she flashed at Minerva to reach her eyes.

Severus was beside her, as quiet as ever, his eyes were staring at the portrait of Dumbledore.

"We should probably be heading to our rooms now," Hermione said, again attempting a smile. She could tell Severus was uncomfortable, and as painful as it will be to face her rooms again, she knew she'd bounce back more quickly than he would.

As Hermione neared her portrait she became aware of someone following them. Hermione placed her hand on the portrait as though she was going to open it. Then instead of swinging open the picture Hermione turned and whipped out her wand pointing it down the corridor where she'd heard shuffling foot steps.

"Who's there?" Hermione demanded loudly.

Severus was frozen staring down the hallway.

Suddenly Professor Mils' tall frame stepped out of the shadows.

"So sorry to be al cloak and dagger," He said smiling at Hermione. "I just had to be sure they actually let that monster back in here." His smile turning down into a frown as his gaze landed on Severus.

"You are so lucky I can't hex you right here and now," Hermione snarled. She hadn't anticipated dealing with him yet and he knew how to get under her skin.

"I'm sure you could try to hex me, but even if you succeeded, the only person who would suffer is that piece of filth. What a pity it would be to see him go back to Azkaban a third time. A record I think." Mils drawled. He stayed where he was and came no closer, but Hermione saw his wand hand twitch.

"Professor Mils if you excuse us, we have had a trying day," Severus said suddenly keeping his eyes on Mils and slowly pushing Hermione toward the portrait.

"Oh of course, so sorry, must get your rest. You have had quite the month I think," Mils said backing away down the corridor his tone held nothing good.

Hermione slammed into their rooms making sure the entrance was throughly warded once Severus was inside. Hermione placed wards on their portrait hole she hadn't used since the forest of Dean.

"The absolute nerve!" Hermione thundered sitting with a huff on the small couch in front of the fire place.

Severus came over and sat beside her.

"That could have been worse," He said trying to be comforting.

Hermione huffed again.

"I suppose, I just hate him so much. He is a sneaky bastard, and I'm worried he will do something dangerous." Hermione said, letting out the one fear she'd had since Severus had been carted off to Azkaban the second time and he'd had the gall to smile at her.

Hermione shivered at the memory. Then realizing where she was her eyes instantly flew to Severus' bedroom door. Or at least where the door had been.

Hermione got up and walked over to the blank section of wall.

"Umm, Severus, I think your room is missing." Hermione called over to him.

"Not missing," He said almost scaring her with his sudden closeness. "Follow me," He commanded walking over to her bedroom door.

Hermione followed him confused.

"I contacted Minerva before we returned voicing concerns about the sleeping arrangements." Severus said stopping in front of her door.

Hermione was confused, had he asked for a larger bed, because she'd have liked to have been a fly on the wall for that conversation.

"But, Severus I don't think it's a good idea to go back to sleeping together after everything that's happened." Hermione said quickly.

"I agree," Severus said opening her door and walking inside.

Hermione followed him and noticed that there was a door in her room that hadn't been there before.

Severus walked over and opened it.

Hermione looked inside to see Severus's old room.

"I had Minerva move the door, this way we can spend time together, and when I need to sleep I can just use this door, leaving it open even." Severus said looking at her with hopeful eyes.

All Hermione could do was crush Severus in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her too.

"I hope you know this won't stop me from trying to find a cure for your nightmares," Hermione said into his shoulder.

"Of course not, I'd never dream of it." Severus said into the top of her head.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

They fell into an easy rhythm after that. They would both wake up for breakfast, stay in the library until close, Hermione reading voraciously about nightmare suppressors. She'd found a spell that she thought might actually have a positive effect, but she was afraid to approach Severus with the idea. The binding would him if the spell failed and he attacked her, and she wasn't entirely sure that Severus could handle that trauma yet.

She wanted to be with him, and to be able to sleep beside him with out worrying about either of their safety.

She wasn't sure what Severus was supposed to be reading but she hadn't seen him turn more than three pages a day, which meant he was thinking.

After two weeks of living in their new quiet schedule, Hermione decided she wanted to do something new.

"Severus?" Hermione said softly drawing his attention away from the book he wasn't reading. He turned to look at her. A student ran up to the desk asking for a book he couldn't find, and needed immediately. Hermione didn't question it but found the book and returned to her desk.

"You were saying," Severus prompted still waiting for her to talk.

"How do you feel about dinner in tonight?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked at her strangely. "I'm sure it would be adequate." Severus said.

Hermione took the word adequate as a good sign and smiled.

"I figured since the students would be going home for winter break tomorrow morning we could celebrate." Hermione said smiling. She was a Gryffindor at heart, but sometimes she could be a like a snake.

Severus nodded at her and went back to his book.

Later that night after shutting down the library for break and retiring back to their rooms Hermione accidentally spilled an entire jar of ink on Severus. She was quite proud of how elegantly she'd tripped right as she was passing where he was sitting on the couch. He cursed and grumbled, and Hermione convinced him that the only way to get the ink out of his hair would be a quick shower.

While Severus went to rinse out the dark staining substance, Hermione hurried to transfigure the room the way she'd imagined it in her head.

Hermione was setting their room up to resemble something vaguely romantic. She had a white clothed table complete with steaming food and two small glowing candles. The fireplace was giving off its own soft light. Hermione transfigured her clothes from her usual professional work robes to a simple black dress. She had a thought once everything was set up that this was all too much, and that she was going to scare him, or anger him, possibly both.

Hermione decided she was going to put everything back before Severus came out and saw how silly she'd been.

She looked up suddenly as she heard a door open, and he was standing there staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I was juts about to put all of this back it was stupi…" Hermione started to say before being cut off by Severus's mouth descended on her's.

She felt her legs hit the back of the couch as he kissed her hard.

She kissed him back just as hard once she came back to herself. She let her hands trail up into his freshly washed hair, the dark strands still wet. She let her body meld with his and felt something she hadn't expected to.

Severus broke away from lips to breathe.

Hermione looked up at him, each time they kissed it always tossed her brain out the window and the poor organ had to crawl back in to start thinking again.

"It's lovely," Severus whispered to her after looking around the room again. "I've wanted an excuse to kiss you again." He said smiling like he hadn't in a long time.

Hermione smiled back, "You know you don't need an excuse," She said batting him on the arm playfully.

"I do now," He said his face coming back down his lips meeting hers, this time tenderly. They stayed like that for a bit longer, Hermione enjoying his lips and his tongue.

"The stasis charm on our food will probably ware off soon," Hermione said after they broke apart for more air.

Severus nodded and lead Hermione over to the table she'd set up. He made a big gentlemanly show of pulling the chair out for her, and then took his own seat.

They ate in companionable silence, sometimes Hermione would make a comment about the food, and sometimes Severus would ask for the salt, but other than that conversation stayed to a minimum.

Once both had finished their food and each had a lovely glass of Cabernet, Severus stood and helped Hermione out of her chair.

"Shall we?" He asked motioning to the couch.

Hermione's heart sunk a bit as they rested on the sofa, she'd been hoping he'd take her to the bedroom they mostly shared.

Hermione's disappointment vanished as soon as Severus started kissing her neck. Hermione melted into him. He moved to recapture her lips and they snogged for awhile. Hermione eventually managed to have them lying down on the couch Severus on top of her still kissing her senseless.

She wanted to make the first move and grind her hips into his, but she was worried she'd scare him away, this was new to him, and she needed to remember that.

He continued to kiss her his thin body towering over hers.

Hermione eventually decided to leap into the unknown and let her hips arch up to meet his. She was rewarded with a sudden gasp, and Severus's tongue plunging into her mouth.

Her tongue eagerly battled his, as her hips moved in time with his. She was driving herself as crazy as she was sure she was driven him.

"Do you want this?" Severus suddenly whispered looking down into her eyes, his hips flexing against hers to emphasize what he was talking about.

"Yes, Severus." Hermione said looking up not his dark irises. He closed his eyes and let himself go.


End file.
